Season 5
by meconsume
Summary: Por fin Elena se decidió y ha escogido a Damon, pero ahora tienen que luchar con todas las complicaciones que se les vienen encima: Silas, Bonnie muerta, Stefan bajo el océano, Katherine humana y para colmo una extraña llamada Mar que de alguna manera se relaciona con ellos. En esta temporada su amor esta en juego, nadie ni nada es lo que parece y el terror continua en Mystic Falls
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas, para hacer mas soportable la espera de la serie he creado este Fic basado en los spoilers y cosas que han salido, por lo tanto tendrán que haber visto la 4ta temp para leerlo...también lo publique en el foro de Tvd spain así que si alguna de las chicas de ahí lee esto, no lo voy a sacar de ese lugar solo quería compartirlo con las que no tienen cuenta allí. **_

_**Nota de autor: Una visión completamente mía de lo que sera la 5ta temporada de TVD, muchas cosas no van a coincidir con los tiempos de la serie, pero la mayoría si. Iré explicando todo poco a poco. Mis ideas son locas, así que tengan la mente abierta. Soy delena, pero es tvd por lo tanto habrá otras parejas en el fic y también se hablara de ellas. Sera mas delena que cualquier cosa, pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a terminar juntos, cada cap esta contado por un personaje diferente.**_

_**Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. **_

_**Solo escribo para entretener, mi recompensa son sus comentarios. **_

* * *

_**Contado por Elena:**_

Mansión Salvatore

Damon y yo estábamos en la cocina, sonriéndonos, hablándonos con los ojos.

Nunca me iba a cansar de él y sus besos, todo el verano juntos había sido de cuento, y ahora sentía una gran pena por tener que alejarme de él, pero al mismo tiempo quería ir a la Universidad con Caroline, fingir que éramos normales.

Me acerque a él, despacio y seductivamente metí mis manos por debajo de su remera, jugando con mis dedos, explorando su cuerpo, repasando sus abdominales.

Damon cerro los ojos por la sensación, acerco sus labios a los míos, casi tocándolos, pero yo me aleje riendo picaramente. Camine moviendo mis caderas, el me siguió. Subimos las escaleras, aun sin hablarnos, en cada escalón paraba y me daba la vuelta mirando si él me seguía o no.

Cuando llegamos a la mitad de los escalones, Damon me atrapo usando su fuerza vampírica. Mi cuerpo choco contra la pared, me recorrió un escalofrió cuando toco uno de mis senos a través de la remera. Sin poder evitarlo solté un gemido, mientras mis dientes se asomaban.

Me beso el cuello con desesperación mientras que intentaba sacarme la remera, al no poder hacerlo me la arranco con las dos manos. Me levanto despacio del suelo, y yo enrolle mis piernas al rededor de su cuerpo, sintiendo su erección debajo mio. Me beso el cuello, los hombros, el comienzo de los senos, sin dejarse llevar demasiado para no morderme. Le saque la remera con dedos temblorosos y la arroje a algún lugar del suelo.

Me sostuve con su cuerpo, mientras que pequeños espasmos de placer me recorrían. Lamí mis labios sin poder evitarlo, lo mire y tome su cara entre las manos para que me mire. No tuve siquiera que hablar, Damon entendía lo que quería.

Siguió escaleras arriba sosteniéndome, llevándome con él. No supe cuando caímos en la cama, con él sobre mi cuerpo.

Me beso, al principio lento y delicadamente, yo intensifique el beso dejando que nuestras lenguas se tocasen, disfrutando el sabor de su boca. Mordí levemente el labio inferior de Damon, del que broto una pequeña gota de sangre, la lamí, deleitándome con el sabor, nunca la sangre me había parecido tan sensual como en ese momento. Mi cabeza me decía a gritos que debía morderlo, que necesitaba hacerlo.

-elena estas bien? -pregunto Damon algo preocupado al ver seguramente mi cara de incertidumbre

-si -conteste, tratando de sonreír. Ocultando mi resiente ansia- es solo que...-pero no pude terminar, mis ojos se dirigieron a su cuello, podía ver como palpitaba, como la sangre corría caliente y tentativa, los colmillos me dolían y tenia la sensación de que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento.

-hazlo -Damon sonrió mientras me miraba. Evite mirarlo a los ojos, pero sonreí.

Lentamente me acerque a él, respire profundo antes de clavar mis dientes en la suave piel.

Damon me acaricio el pelo, pronto estuve encima suyo, mordiendo cada vez mas, tomando bocanadas de sangre, que me embriagaba, me hacia sentir mareada y poseída, como si tuviera poder, como si fuerzas de energía salieran de la nada y se situaran en mi cuerpo. Sentí como la excitación de Damon pasaba por mi cuerpo haciendo excitarme a mi también. Me desprendí lamiéndome los labios y contrayendo los colmillos.

Damon lamió la comisura de mis labios, limpiando una gota de sangre. Me miro fijamente antes de seguir por mi cuello, yo le di permiso y él me mordió. Mi cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre la suave sábana por el impacto y una sensación inexplicable me abrumo. Sentí como Damon tomaba parte de mis sentimientos, como se unían, sentía lo que los dos sentíamos. Volví a morderlo, compartimos nuestras sangres, nos compartimos mutuamente,disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones, el placer, la lujuria, la pasión...el amor. Era algo increíble como si fuéramos dueños del mundo, como si pudiéramos hacer lo que quisiéramos si estábamos juntos, nuestras energías se mezclaron, volviéndose una, como nuestros cuerpos. Era mas que sexo, mas que hacer el amor, podía sentir todo dentro de mi, como si fuéramos uno.

Mi cuerpo se desiso cuando ambos al mismo tiempo nos separamos, un orgasmo me recorrió sin poder evitarlo y temblé arriba del cuerpo de Damon. Respirábamos con dificultad, tratando de reponernos, yo le sonreí abiertamente, él aun tenia su sangre en la boca y de alguna manera eso me gusto, saber que habíamos compartido algo tan intimo y hermoso como esto.

Damon me volvió a besar, y mi cuerpo se encendió de vuelta como si tuviera poder sobre mi, yo sonreí en medio del beso y sentí que nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida.

-elena, damon! -gritó Caroline entrando a la mansión, me reí tratando de zafarme de los brazos de Damon. Me miró haciendo un puchero y caí encima de él

-no podemos volver a hacerle eso -reí recordando que hace unos días mi amiga rubia había venido a la mansión, gritado nuestros nombres, y ninguno de los dos habíamos contestado haciendo que ella se fuera. En nuestra defensa, es difícil hablar cuando todo tu cuerpo esta ocupado...

-por favor -él puso cara de "perrito mojado" odiaba cuando hacía eso, sabía que no podía resistirme. Negué con la cabeza mientras me levantaba de la cama sin siquiera mirarlo, para no tentarme a volver con él. Apoyo sus manos detrás de su cabeza observándome, amaba cuando me miraba así, me hacía sentir única y hermosa.

-ya voy -grite a Caroline mientras me vestía

-de verdad te tienes que ir? -Damon se había puesto sus boxers y me abrazo por atrás, instintivamente mis ojos se cerraron por el toque de sus manos en mi cuerpo.

-sabes que si -dije casi sin poder hablar- necesito esto, Damon -me puse frente a él, agarrando su cara entre mis manos

-lose -se notaba un aire de tristeza en su voz- ser normal y todo eso...-giro los ojos y me sonrío

-gracias por entenderme -dije besándolo

-todo por mi chica -me soltó obligadamente, y se puso su camisa negra

-huele a sangre y sexo por aquí -dijo Carline poniendo mala cara, la mire acusadoramente

-no te pongas celosa barbie, ya te llegara a vos también -Damon sonrío malvadamente, ella lo miro como para contestarle pero yo me apresure para que no lo haga

-no queremos llegar tarde el primer día -dije levantando un dedo en su dirección

Caroline engancho su brazo con el mío, miro mal a Damon y luego se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a salir. Llegamos hasta la puerta,mire hacia atrás y Damon articulo un "te amo" con los labios.

Despues de cargar las 3 valijas de Caroline y la mía en su auto, partimos a lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar, la universidad. Mis manos jugaban con un papel mientras miraba el camino nerviosa, un vampiro nervioso quien lo diría?

-elena, todo bien? -dijo mi amiga mirándome con cara de preocupación

-si, todo esta mas que bien -fingi una sonrisa

Caroline miró al frente y sonrío

-esto va a ser genial, vamos a ser compañeras de habitación. Lastima que Bonnie no pudo venir, me hubiera encantado que estemos las 3 juntas y...

-crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto? -pregunté de golpe, ella se veía enfadada por haberle interrumpido su discurso motivador

-claro que si, Elena -suspiro- necesitamos esto

-es solo que nose, Damon y yo apenas empezamos -comence a decir, ella me miro mal, siempre que le hablaba de mi reciente novio me miraba así.

-mira Elena -genial, un regaño, pensé- se que Damon y vos están en la etapa "luna de miel" -fingió que vomitaba y la mire con mala cara- pero necesitas despejarte de todo eso, tienes que volver a ser la Elena de antes, la que irradiaba alegría, que todos los chicos deseaban, y todas las chicas envidiaban, la que eras antes de convertirte, antes de todo este mundo. Prométeme que veré a esa Elena cuando lleguemos a la uni -me miró fijamente, no me hubiera extrañado que me hiciera firmar un contrato que tuviera como titulo "la Elena de antes"

-te lo prometo -dije en un susurro, eso le pareció suficiente y sonrió enfocando su vista en la ruta nuevamente.

Luego de 2 horas, llegamos. Se podía ver un enorme parque lleno de estudiantes en grupos. Nos dirigimos a la recepción y en menos de 10 min ya estábamos en la habitación.

-esto es increíble -dijo Caroline echándose sobre la cama, sonreí al verla tan feliz. Tome mi celular y empece a marcar un numero- no puede ser, es que no puedes pasar mas de 3 horas sin hablar con él? -la mire mal, decidiéndome a tirarle algo

-estoy llamando a Jeremy -dije enfadada, ella se callo la boca y rodo los ojos

Espere 3 pi, antes de que un chico del otro lado con voz adormilada me contestase.

-hola -dijo Jeremy, sonreí sin poderlo evitar. Tener a mi hermano de vuelta conmigo me hacia tan feliz, aun no me había podido explicar bien como volvió, pero no me importaba él estaba vivo y eso era todo.

-jer, soy Elena. Solo quería decirte que ya llegue a la Uni -se escucho como había una pausa antes de que el contestara

-se que la pasaran genial allí, aunque voy a extrañar molestarte -reí con ganas y luego suspire

-Jer, necesito que hagas algo... -mi voz sonó algo preocupada, no lo deje contestarme- que dejes a Damon vivir en casa -esta idea la había pensado en el auto desde que veníamos hasta acá, no es por controladora ni nada, en realidad quería que mi hermano este a salvo y sabia que con Damon tenia eso asegurado, a parte quería que se conocieran mas.

-yo...-dijo buscando las palabras- elena, nosotros no nos llevamos exactamente bien

-por favor, jer solo inténtenlo yo hablare con Damon y lo convenceré

-bueno, lo intentare -casi salte de felicidad y Caroline me miro como si estuviera loca

Luego de despedirme de mi hermano corte, decidí que llamaría a Damon mas tarde no quería discutir con él ahora. Caroline ya se había cambiado de ropa y se mezclaba completamente con las chicas de la Universidad. Tocaron la puerta de nuestra habitación, ella abrió mientras que yo curiosamente me asomaba para ver quien era, se trataba de un chico rubio de ojos claros que me recordó directamente a Matt ,nos sonrió y hablo con un tono despreocupado mientras nos explicaba algunas cosas de allí.

-y por ultimo las chicas no pueden ir a nuestros cuartos y nosotros tampoco a las suyos, eso me recuerda que tendría que irme -sonrió con todos sus dientes, algo que por alguna razón me dio seguridad- cualquier duda que tengan, me avisan -guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, a hacer el mismo procedimiento que con nosotras.

-por dios -suspiro Caroline cerrando la puerta, la mire divertida- sabia que los chicos de acá eran guapos, pero lo has visto Elena? -se me puso enfrente alzando las manos

-deja de babear Caroline -dije riendo

-bueno pero debes admitir que estaba bueno, no se si tu vampirito le gana -rodé los ojos y la mire acusadora, por supuesto que le ganaba. Algo en mi interior se removió y me di cuenta que necesitaba hablar con él, era increíble como dependía de Damon últimamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este Cap esta contado por un personaje mio, bueno al menos la mitad es mio jajaja. Espero que les guste, mas adelante van a entender quien es ella. **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo! me animan a seguir escribiendo :)**_

* * *

_**Contado por Mar: **_

El verano ya había transcurrido y los problemas se nos venían encima como púas, la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado, nadie podría imaginar lo que eramos si nos veían ahora en esta casa que alquilamos, (bueno pedimos prestada ya, esta bien, robamos) hace unos años. Mi pelo rubio me caía por los hombros, despeinado. Mire a la chica en frente mio, nadie hubiera pensado que alguna vez fue vampira, y que yo había nacido de una, ahora todo parecía tan normal...pero aun el peligro nos acechaba y no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cada vez que me preguntaba como continuar.  
-pero que se supone de debemos hacer entonces? -mi tono sonó mas preocupado de lo que quería.  
-déjamelo a mi -se apoyo despreocupadamente en el sillón y me miro  
-katherine, tenemos que hacer algo. Tienes un plan o solo vas a improvisar como siempre? -ahora estaba enfadada mientras miraba como Katherine se examinaba las uñas, sin prestarme atención.  
-no te preocupes tengo un as bajo la manga -me guiño un ojo mientras se paraba y agarraba un baso de agua de la mesa puesta frente a nosotras. Suspire pesadamente.  
-los hermanos salvatores ya no son de mucha ayuda, y tu no eres vampira, tenemos menos oportunidades que antes -contuve un llanto que se agolpo en mi garganta  
Katherine se puso frente a mi mirándome a veces tenia miedo de ella, cuando era vampira creía que iba a atacarme pero nunca lo hizo, siempre lograba contenerse y por eso confiaba en ella. Bueno, por eso y porque no tenia a nadie mas.  
-afrontamos cosas peores, ya vas a ver saldremos de esta -fingió una sonrisa.  
-prometes contarme todo? -dije como una niña, frente a katherine se me olvidaba la edad que tenia. Siempre me había cuidado y protegido, era como mi madre. Aparte de que teníamos unos cuantos siglos de diferencia...  
-te lo prometo -levanto el dedo meñique y lo uño con el mio mientras reíamos  
-y me prometes no hacer daño a nadie? -pregunte esta vez, poniéndome seria  
-solo hay una persona a la que quiero lastimar -katherine puso una sonrisa maliciosa  
-ella no tiene la culpa, probablemente la halla pasado peor que nosotras -hice una mueca y cruce los brazos, estaba cansada de escapar de todos y lo único que necesitábamos ahora era tener a mas vampiros contra nosotras. Katherine revoleo los ojos y se fue de la habitación.  
No debería haberla mencionado, siempre que hablaba de eso era un problema, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería conocerla, Damon no me había dicho casi nada de ella, y katherine se limitaba a ignorarme cuando le preguntaba.  
Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, ahora yo no era la única indefensa. Kath también era humana, necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible y yo no iba a dudar en obtenerla.  
Me puse de pie, Katherine ya no estaba en la casa, esa chica me preocupaba, por un lado era buena conmigo, pero según lo que me contó le hizo la vida imposible a los Salvatores, lo recuerda como un juego pero a mi me parece algo macabro, jugo con los sentimientos de ellos. Igual yo se que siente algo verdadero por Stefan, su mirada se ilumina cuando habla de él y varias veces se le escapo que lo amaba. Recuerdo esa vez hace unos años, cuando yo trataba de averiguar mas de mi y mi pasado...

Hace 2 años, Mistyc Fall:

_Mi vida era un desastre, y nadie parecía querer ayudarme habia conducido tantos kilometros para encontrarme con un vampiro borracho y seguro emocionalmente inestable en un bar de este raro pueblo. Lo único que me hacia reir es como me habia maquillado Katherine, ella me habia dicho "tienes 15, él nunca te mirara si se da cuenta acuérdate que te lleva mas de 100 años" mi sonrisa se ensancho al recordar sus palabras, mire al rededor él tipo de la barra me estaba mirando, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que no tenia edad suficiente para estar allí. Mi reloj daba las 10pm genial, si quería vivir tendría que regresar ahora. Me levante sin animos de mi asiento, arrastre los pies hasta la puerta de salida...y entonces lo vi, era él sin duda. Katherine me habia mostrado su foto y estaba exactamente igual, solo que ahora iba vestido con ropa de esta época, y no antigua.  
Me acerque a él, teniendo en cuenta las practicas de seducción que había aprendido ese mismo día. Se encontraba solo en la barra pidiendo un trago tras otro, genial y yo que odiaba el alcohol, me miro cuando me senté en un banco continuo al de él. No me quitaba la vista de encima, hubiera jurado que mi cara estaba de un colo rojo intenso. Se acerco a mi, obligándome a girarme hacia su cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron.  
-hola -dijo en un tono sexy, haciendo una media sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquiera. Esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé. -como te llamas? -aun tenia los ojos sobre mi cuerpo, cerré los míos tratando de calmarme.  
-Mar -dije y esboce una sonrisa. Sorprendentemente mi voz salio firme y sin vergüenza.  
-Mar? -pregunto él riendo  
-si, mis amigos me dicen así por mis ojos -en realidad mi madre me había puesto ese sobrenombre pero lo de los ojos era cierto, ella decía que eran del color del océano  
-es raro, que alguien como tu este sola en un lugar como este -note como la voz de Damon se volvió mas gruesa y espeluznante trague en seco sin dejar de sonreír Me miro fijo, muy fijo mientras me escrutaba con sus ojos, y antes de que fuera a hacerlo lo averigüe, la compulcion  
-no es necesario -dije con un hilo de voz, él pareció sorprendido - no necesitas hipnotizarme Damon, haré lo que quieras si me das algo de información -sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y al mencionar su nombre la mandíbula se le había tensado. Tal vez esto no era buena idea, pero cuando estaba a punto de pararme y salir corriendo él habló.  
-que quieres saber? -pregunto sin mucho entusiasmo haciendo un mueca, me hacia acordar a Kath cuando no me prestaba atención  
-mejor dicho sobre quien -dije sin echarme para atrás, quería saber todo lo que me ocultaban- elena- mencione débilmente y su rostro se desdibujo dejando ver que debajo de esa mascara de vampiro maligno había un chico dolido, y con sentimientos.  
-me mentiste! -dije entrando como un torbellino en la casa después de hablar con Damon.  
Katherine me miro algo divertida mientras tomaba del cuello de algún desafortunado, soltó al hombre que tenia entre sus brazos y se me acerco. Su barbilla aun tenia sangre, mi pulso se acelero, nunca antes me había enfrentado a Katherine, le tenia miedo.  
-veo que averiguaste algo sobre la santa Elena -soltó una pequeña carcajada  
-no es como me contaste, ella es buena -mis puños estaban cerrados y sentía la furia apoderándose de mi.  
-buena, mala que diferencia hay? -rodó los ojos, algo que me recordó directamente a Damon. Ella lo sabia, sabia que mandándome con él me enteraría de todo y aun así no le importo.  
-como pudiste hacerlo confié en ti, y lo que les hiciste a ellos...-dije refiriéndome a los Salvatores, toda mi vida era una mentira  
-y que se supone que debía decir? -el tono de Kath subio una nota- ella destruyo mi vida, nuestra vida o no lo recuerdas? -una lagrima amenazo con salir de mis ojos, mi madre...ella de alguna manera tenia razón. Cubrí mi rostro entre mi manos, sollozando lentamente  
Katherine se me acerco y me abrazo, algo que no era muy propio en ella.  
-somos nosotras dos contra el mundo -dijo firme, dejando escapar un poco de tristeza de su voz. Asentí débilmente, sabia que no era así, que ya no confiaba del todo en ella pero no podía hacer nada, nadie me creería y si lo hacían probablemente terminaría muerta o aun peor, convirtiéndome. Kath deciso nuestro abrazo y agarro al hombre desmayado del suelo, decidiéndose a tomar mas de el, cuando estaba por salir de la habitación su voz me detuvo en seco- Mar...-dijo curiosa, la mire- fuiste con Damon o con Stefan? -estaba nerviosa y lo sabia, ella me había dicho que no me acercara a stefan, en realidad las palabras exactas habían sido "te acercas a él y te romperé el cuello"  
-ya lo sabes -murmure, sin ganas  
-buena chica -dijo y sonrió mientras acababa con la vida de su victima. _

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas no derramadas y me costaba ver, mientras pensaba en lo ultimo de ese recuerdo. Tenía que hacer algo, actuar ya. Katherine inventaría algún plan estúpido que acabaría con nuestras vidas, llene una valija con algo de mi ropa y cosas que considere necesarias, luego agarre un mapa y cuando arranque el auto me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún plan y que solo conocía a una persona que podría ayudarme: Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicaas bueno aca les traigo el 3er cap, voy a tratar de subir todos los dias para terminarla antes que empiece la 5ta temp, porque ya veo que nada es igual a lo que yo escribo y va a ser desilusionante jajaja...Espero que les este gustando, como siempre agradezco su apoyo :) **_

* * *

_**Contado por Damon: **_

Se escucho un ruido, seguido de un quejido y luego una maldición. ¿que estaba mal con este chico? ¿porque no me dejaba dormir? Me removí inquieto en el colchón mientras intentaba cerrar los ojos, pero no lo lograba. Vivir con Jeremy era demasiado, Elena estaba abusando de mi amor por ella, pero sabia que no podía decirle que no, y menos con el tono en que me lo dijo. Ya pasaron 2 días y sin ella mi vida es una tortura, a demás de hacer de niñera del pequeño Gilbert tengo que lidiar con tratar de no matar a nadie. Porque no puedo, sencillamente quiero ser una mejor persona, ya lo dije ¿y que? quiero probar, los cambios son buenos ¿o no?

Me levante sigilosamente de la cama, estaba en la habitación de Elena puesto que era la única libre y decididamente no iba a dormir en el sillón.

Todo olía a ella, su fragancia estaba por todas partes, respire profundo, quería tenerla toda dentro de mi. Sentí un dolor, era hambre pero no de sangre exactamente, extrañaba a Elena, no solo yo, sino también mi cuerpo, ¿como la deje ir? porque la amamos ¿lo recuerdas? dijo mi conciencia. Rodé los ojos, ¿que tan patético podría ser? hablando conmigo mismo, en la mitad de la noche. El oso de Elena estaba arriba de la cómoda, lo tome y sonreí le di vueltas y vueltas. Lo mire fijo, como si de alguna mágica manera me transportara con ella, pero no lo hacia, simplemente tenia el mismo rostro, la misma textura...solo era un muñeco.

Agarre mi celular rápidamente y espere.

-hola -dijo esa voz tan conocida

-hola princesa -susurre, ¿princesa? ¿Damon en que te has convertido? se ollo un vosteso en la otra linea, seguido de una risita

-te extraño -dijo Elena, su voz era apenas un susurro

No sabia que decir, ¿exactamente para que la había llamado? no tenia una razón, simplemente quería hacerlo. Solo podía oír la respiración de Elena, acompasada y tranquila, tome aire y me recosté en la cama- ¿sabes que estoy durmiendo en tu cuarto? -sonreí de costado

-si lose, y la verdad nunca había extrañado tanto estar en mi cama como ahora -su comentario me encendió como a una llama ardiente, podría haber salido corriendo a ella en este mismo instante.

-ella también te extraña -dije en tono grave

-solo la cama? -pregunto elena, con un toque de picardia en su voz

-y jeremy -dije sonriendo abiertamente

-que lastima, y yo que pensaba que mi novio se alegraría de que mañana vaya a visitarlo -mi respiración se detuvo por un momento, ¿estaba jugando o era cierto?- pero bueno -continuo Elena- ya que no es así, creo que solo iré a ver a Jeremy...y a la cama por supuesto -soltó una risa contagiosa que me hizo reír a mi también.

Busque las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontraba tan solo estaba lleno de felicidad.

-pff ese novio del que hablas es un idiota, yo que él no te hubiera dejado ir nunca -note que Elena se contenía para no echarse a reír, seguramente para no despertar a Caroline

-lose, pero así con todos sus defectos lo amo -mi corazón palpito fuerte en mi pecho y la sangre corrió con mas fluidez por mis venas.

-y el te ama a ti -sonreí de vuelta, seguramente me vería como un tarado pero no me importaba- te veo mañana entonces. Duerme bien, princesa

-tu también, y me gusta ese apodo -Elena hizo un ruido de un beso por el celular y corte.

De repente las horas que había de hoy a mañana parecían siglos.

El timbre sonó, despertándome. No había escuchado a nadie cerca de la casa, nunca me habia dormido tan profundamente como para dejar escapar esos detalles.

Baje las escaleras sin ganas, pasando por el cuarto de Jeremy el cual dormía boca abajo, roncando fuertemente.

-voy -dije, cuando el timbre sono de vuelta, me puse rápido la camisa y abrí.

La persona que habia del otro lado me dejo de piedra, ¿era realmente ella? es que no podia buscar momentos mas inoportunos para aparecer. Su pelo estaba despeinado y desarreglado, tenia manchas negras debajo de sus ojos, y la ropa que traia era por lo menos 2 talles mas que ella.

-Damon, tan apuesto como siempre -sus ojos marrones, se achicaron, mirándome de arriba a abajo

-katherine, ¿que quieres? -mi tono sonó firme y duro, como si no quisiera aparentar tan solo quería que se largase de aqui

-que malos modales, ¿Elena no te satisface lo suficiente? siempre sabes que puedes contar conmigo -me guiño un ojo, haciéndose la sexy. En algún momento hubiera dado todo por una noche con ella, ahora verla 2 minutos ya me producía asco.

-no me vengas con juegos, Katherine. ¿Que quieres? -cerré un poco la puerta, evitándole el paso

-escucha, Damon, escucha con atención -la mire confuso, no entendía lo que me decia. Pero, sin embargo mis sentidos se agudizaron, escuchándolo todo. Desde un grifo en la casa continua que perdia agua, hasta...no, esto no era posible. Era un truco malvado. Katherine no podia tener corazon, al menos no podia palpitar como cualquier otro ya que ella era vampira ¿o no?

Me miro con una sonrisa irónica, mi cara se transformo al asombro puro. Ella tomo una de mis manos y la puso sobre su pecho, y alli estaba: Su corazón, palpitando como el de cualquier humano, frágil e indefenso. Podria arrancárselo en este momento, si tan solo mi mano apretara un poco mas, si mis dedos se curvaran clavando mis uñas en la fina piel, desgarrandola...pero no lo haria, seria demasiado fácil. Corrí mi mano velozmente, como si su piel me quemara. Frío con calor, pensé.

-fue ella, Damon -dijo Katherine, poniendo cara de pobresita. Mis fracciones se endurecieron, y la mire con todo el odio del que fui capaz- no te lo contó, ¿no es asi? -ahora su rostro contenía una sonrisa malvada, que pedia a gritos ser sacada violentamente de alli

-vete, Katherine -ella pareció dispuesta a desafiarme, entonces tome una de sus manos y la puse contra su espalda, para no permitirle que me toque. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que podría besarla, pero eso me repugnaba. Esa idea habia estado fuera de mi mente hace mucho tiempo- he dicho vete -repetí, sus ojos me miraban sin echarse para atras. Finalmente se solto, y con pasos largos y pesados se fue de la casa no, sin antes dirigirme una mirada fría y llena de odio.

Mis pensamientos estaban en cualquier parte, porque elena no me lo habia contado? es que no le inspiraba suficiente confianza? seguro que a..."no lo digas" me repetí, decir su nombre me causaría un dolor insoportable. Yo no era Stefan, pero eso no queria decir que él era mejor que yo, Elena lo extrañaría? sabia, que así era. Me había echo preguntas sobre él durante el verano, si, lo sigue amando pero eso no quiere decir nada, ¿no? me eligió a mi, esta enamorada de mi.

Golpee con fuerza un almuadon, sabia que esto no iba a resultar pero tenia que hacerlo, intentarlo un poco mas, ver hasta donde llegaríamos antes de que todo explote. Porque nos amábamos, podia sentirlo, cuando ella me besaba sabia que me amaba, tal solo debería intentar tranquilizarme y pensar con clarides.

-Damon -jeremy me toco despacio el hombro despertándome de mis pensamientos.

-Jeremy, que pasa? -me levante del sillon en el que me encontraba sentado

-yo...-él se rasco la nuca balbuceando- necesito decirte algo -dijo, finalmente. Sus ojos estaban asustados

-que ocurre? -algo me decia que me iba a decir algo importante- elena esta bien? -pregunte, preso de mi miedo

-ella esta perfectamente, de echo me dijo que hoy mismo viene a visitarnos -Jeremy sonrió abiertamente y suspire, alegrándome. Todo estaba bien

-entonces que es? -pregunte

-Bonnie -suspiro, él.

Después de como 2 horas hablando con Jeremy, me llegue a enterar de lo que me olcultaba, Bonnie estaba muerta por salvarlo a él. Esto destrozaría a Elena, destrozaría a todos. La brujita nunca me habia caído bien, pero, sin embargo, era un mal necesario ¿que íbamos a hacer? le dije que no debíamos contarle nada por ahora, hasta saber como encarar toda la situación.

Escuche un auto a lo lejos, salí de la casa y le abrí la puerta a Elena. Me miro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no pude evitar besarla delicadamente en los labios, ella me correspondió y luego entramos a la casa con las manos unidas.

-elena -jeremy se arrojo a ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo

-jer -susurro Elena, con delicadeza. Luego lo soltó y me miro y después de vuelta a él- me alegra verlos a ambos -dijo sonriente

-es que nadie se preocupa por mi ya? -pregunto una enojada Caroline desde la puerta

-hola Barbie -dije sin importancia, volví mi rostro a Elena guiñándole un ojo, y haciéndola reir.

-y conocimos a un chico que esta para comérselo, no saben lo que es! -Caroline seguía contando sus mil aventuras en la universidad, yo miraba a Elena, que de vez en cuando comentaba algo. Jeremy se había ido a su habitación las chicas supusieron que estaba aburrido. Pero yo sabia que iba a hablar con Bonnie- estoy segura que va muerto por Elena -susurro, mire hacia ella mientras una punzada de celos me recorría

-muerto estará, si es así -mi tono salio frío y calculador. Elena me miro haciendo una mueca y luego se volteo a Caroline.

-de todos modos, no estoy disponible -dijo Elena, mirándome y me sonrió para luego besarme. Caroline pronuncio un "asco" y luego salio de la habitación.

-por fin solos -susurre, besando el cuello de Elena.

-mmm...extrañaba esto -dijo ella, recostándose en el sillon. Comencé a besarla con pasión, metí la mano por debajo de su remera, tocando su vientre. Ella se estremeció debajo mio, mientras seguía tocándola. Sabia exactamente sus puntos débiles, cuando toque sus senos por arriba de su brasier soltó un gemido, que me hizo enloquecer.

La bese mas profundo, dejando que nuestras bocas se saboreen ampliamente, toque su cuello con mis dedos, y luego sus labios ella sonrió para luego besarme con lujuria, sus manos se posaron en mi cadera sacandome poco a poco la camisa...

El timbre sonó, interrumpiéndonos, estaba pensando seriamente en poner una ama de llaves. Me levante y Elena se quejo

-ya vuelvo -la bese, y fui hasta la puerta

Me pare frente a ella, ¿y si era katherine? no suponía amenaza ya, pero Elena no sabia que yo sabia lo que había echo, eso seguramente nos llevaría a una pelea y era algo que quería evitar.

Escuche, usando mis poderes vampiricos, un corazón palpitando fuerte se oía desde atrás de la puerta, unos dedos se apoyaban en el marco, nerviosos.

Abrí la puerta, mire confuso a la persona detrás de esta...una chica rubia, de unos grandes ojos azules y temerosos me miraba. Su pupila se dilato al verme, abrió la boca para decir algo y luego la cerro al no encontrar las palabras.

-Damon, quien es? -Elena se acerco a la puerta, miro a la extraña y luego a mi

-katherine -susurro la chica, tendría unos 17 años pero su mirada de miedo hizo que pareciera mas chica. Entonces, todo paso muy rápido saco una estaca y apunto a Elena con ella, yo me puse en frente pero la chica no disparo. Tan solo miro a Elena y luego a mi

-soy yo, Damon. Mar, me recuerdas? -mi mente bago hasta encontrar su cara, si, la recordaba aquella humana del bar que me había echo preguntas acerca de Elena hace unos años.

-Mar -repetí, asintiendo

Se acerco a mi y me abrazo, Elena me miro entre la confusión y los celos, yo estaba paralizado.

Y tan solo podía hacerme dos preguntas ¿quien era, y que quería esta chica?


	4. Chapter 4

_**DianaGaby1116: tranquila, Mar sera una de las que apoya la pareja delena te caerá bien y cuando sepas quien es, mas!**_  
_**Bueno chicas espero que les guste el cap... :)**_

* * *

_**Contado por Katherine:**_

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y yo aun tenia hambre y frío y sed. Eran demasiadas sensaciones, muchas cosas por asimilar el mismo día. Él idiota de Damon no me había dejado quedarme con el, tan solo me había echado, remplazandome por la estúpida santa Elena. Una lagrima asomo a mis ojos, y tuve que detenerme para secarla, no les iba a permitir hacerme daño, siempre había estado sola, podía lograrlo, no los necesitaba.

Pero ahora Mar se había ido, me había abandonado, como todas las personas de mi vida. Me mintió, pensaba que me amaba, que confiaba en mi, yo cuide de ella cuando su madre no lo hizo. Ella fue mi otra oportunidad, fue esa hija que alguna vez había perdido; y ahora se había ido. Estaba sola en medio de la noche, sin hogar, sin comida, sin nadie: Sola, mi destino era estar sola, como siempre, escapando de los demás.

Tenia sueño, un sueño incontrolable, como si no hubiera dormido por décadas. Como si todo mi poder se desvaneciera, sentía que podría desmayarme en cualquier momento. Esta vez estaba mas cerca de la muerte que nunca...un ruido provino del bosque, despertando mis sentidos. Hice un rápido movimiento hasta estar frente a los enormes arboles que me rodeaban, los pies y piernas me dolían. No había nadie a la vista, pero tenia ese presentimiento de que la maldad me acechaba.

"Klaus" pensó una parte de mi mente, pero él no se encontraba en Mystic Falls o si? y si había vuelto al saber que era humana? el terror me domino, esta vez no podría escapar, mi fuerza no era suficiente, no tenia energía. Esta vez si me atrapaba, moriría.

-Katherine -una voz grave susurro detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta, encarándolo. Mi pelo se movió conmigo, tapándome la mitad de la cara, lo corrí con fuerza, para poder ver a la persona o vampiro que me había llamado.

No, pensé dentro mio, no es posible. Una sonrisa mental reanimo a todo mi cuerpo. Era él, no podía serlo, me contradije.

-Stefan -dije lentamente, mi voz salio cálida pero picara. Aun en estos momentos, seguía siendo yo. El me sonrió, asintiendo. Tuve el impulso de abrazarlo pero no lo hice.

Y si no venia por mi? y si en verdad buscaba a Elena? era lo mas probable, siempre elegían a la santa Elena.

-vamos -Stefan me saco de mis pensamientos, tenia los rasgos duros y su mirada fría. Lo mire confusa.

-a donde? -pregunte con algo de terror, no, desconfianza en mi voz

-a casa -dijo él, y todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír.

* * *

Un baño, eso necesitaba. Era irónico como algo tan frágil como fragmentos de pequeñas gotas podían tranquilizarme. Me apoye sobre la bañera, ahora mi pelo estaba recogido en un rodete, peinado y suave. Me volvía a sentir yo. Algo nació dentro de mí y tuve el presentimiento de que podría hacerlo, podía volver hacia atrás, tendría otra oportunidad para vivir. Ya ser humana no me parecía tan malo, Stefan, pensé lentamente y una sonrisa se adueño de mi boca, el hacía que todo se viera mejor, que todo fuera correcto.

Alguien toco la puerta, me acomode, dejando que el agua me cubriera pero no lo suficiente para mostrar las partes de mi cuerpo que sabía que a él le gustaban.

-pasa -dije con insinuación. Se asomo un rostro al cuarto de baño, que me miro con ojos pícaros. Le sonreí de la misma manera, y con un dedo le dije que se acercase. Se arrodillo al lado de la bañera , poniendo su rostro muy cerca del mio

-que te paso Stefan? -pregunte, mi intuición me decía que no se había dado cuenta en el verano de que en verdad era a mi a la que había amado todo este tiempo, aunque deseaba que fuera así. Él me miro, sus ojos mas verdes que lo normal, sus pupilas dilatadas, los dientes blancos en una sonrisa macabra, el pelo mas oscuro que nunca- el interruptor -susurre cerca de su boca, y sonreí. No me importaba, ya nada me importaba. Ni que fuera malvado, ni que no me amara. Era algo egoísta pero la única que podía salir lastimada era yo, y lo quería de una forma u otra, quería estar con Stefan.

-me encantas humana, Katherine -dijo en un suspiro, sentí como mis cachetes se encendían. No era vergüenza ni pudor, era pura lujuria, y entonces lo bese, fuerte y profundo con su lengua enredada con la mía. Su boca sabia a sangre y poder y eso me encanto. Sus manos me tomaron fuerte de los hombros, levantándome y alzándome a su cuerpo.

Lo recorrí con mis manos, sintiendo como la pasión cubría el ambiente y en pocos segundos ya habíamos caído en su cama.

* * *

Hicimos el amor, como hacia tanto tiempo, en esa misma mansión, en la misma cama, el mismo cuarto. Pude sentir de vuelta su cuerpo, sus manos sobre el mio, sus besos...

Era diferente, algo había cambiado en él, sus movimientos eran violentos y desenfrenados. Pero seguía siendo stefan, al menos físicamente. Yo me encargaría de curarlo, de sanar esas heridas producidas por "agh ni puedo nombrarla" mi mandíbula se tenso. La odiaba, ella me había sacado todo lo que me importaba, me prometí que Stefan seria el de antes, ese chico que conocí en 1864, el tierno y adorable que me amaba. Por una vez en toda mi existencia sentía que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

-estas lista? -dijo Stefan apareciendo, con su mascara de maldad puesta. Estaba serio y me miraba, termine lo que quedaba de comida en el plato y bebí el contenido del baso enfrente mio. Quería ser vampira de vuelta, estas necesidades humanas me molestaban "ya habrá tiempo para eso, Katherine" me susurre mentalmente, y mire a Stefan sonriendole.

-estoy lista.

* * *

La casa seguía igual que el día anterior, del lado de afuera no se podía ver a nadie, pero de alguna manera Stefan sabia que Damon estaba allí. Tocamos el timbre, los dos íbamos vestidos de negro, combinados.

Damon abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara que desapareció al verme y se fue transformando en asombro cuando vio a Stefan al lado mio.

-hermano -dijo Damon mirándolo fijo.

-Damon -Stefan asintió con la cabeza, ni siquiera me dirigieron una mirada a mi, esto de alguna manera me molesto. Me aclare la garganta, acaparando la atención de ellos, pero entonces cuando iba a decir algo mi boca se cerro al ver a la persona que se acercaba a la puerta, Mar.

Mis ojos seguramente estaban mas grandes que lo normal, mientras la estudiaba. Su cara era de puro terror y asombro. Su pelo estaba peinado e iba vestida con ropa que no era suya. Por el aspecto de pasada de moda, supuse que era de Elena.

-Katherine -dijo Mar en un susurro, atragantándose con las palabras. Yo aleje mi vista de ella, dando un paso hacia delante pero cuando lo hice Damon se me puso en frente tapándola. ¿De que iba? ¿la estaba protegiendo? quería gritarle, decirle que esa chica desconocida para él, lo era todo para mi. Que yo la había criado.

-pasen -susurro Damon no muy seguro, apartándose de la puerta. Mar ya no estaba a la vista cuando entre a la casa. La busque con la mirada, mientras Damon y Stefan hablaban de algunas cosas sin importancia para mi, como Elena. Que al parecer había vuelo a la Universidad, y no se encontraba allí. Seguí mirando el comedor, y luego las escaleras.

-hola -esa voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos

-veo que decidiste dejarme -dije, poniéndome frente a ella. Sus ojos estaban mas claros que nunca, casi celestes salpicados de azul.

Mar contuvo un sollozo, se me acerco queriendo abrazarme pero no se lo permití.

-Por favor, Katherine -dijo ella con la voz angustiada. Negué con la cabeza, mirándola con odio- ese chico, Stefan...-continuo, mirando hacia donde se encontraban los hermanos- él no es bueno, lose. -me miro fijamente, aparte la mirada nunca había podido aguantar que esos ojos puros me miraran de esa manera.

-aléjate de mi, ya escogiste tu bando y al parecer es la tarada de Elena -casi escupí las palabras

-no es así, Elena ni sabe que estoy viviendo acá. Damon me lo permitió cuando ella se fue -la mire, sorprendida. Que ironico era eso! Justamente Elena no la habia dejado quedarse, si tan solo supiera. Quise reirme frente a ella, pero la cara de Mar no me lo permitia.

-le contaste -dije tomándola de los hombros. Si fuera vampira, ese simple toque le hubiera dolido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-no lo hice, pero confío en él y algún día se lo contare -no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que niña mas estúpida.

-haz lo que quieras es tu vida -dije, y me di la vuelta. Stefan seguía hablando con Damon en el comedor. Lo mire y toque su mano lentamente, él se giro hacia mi y me miro. Me dijo algo que no pude oír, ya que sus palabras se mezclaron con otra voz, una voz que reconocía pero que no estaba exactamente allí.

"No lo hagas Katherine" -la nueva voz salia entrecortada, como si la conexión no fuera buena- "recuerdalo, lo prometiste" -dijo esta vez, gravemente. Recordé esa misma frase pero en otra persona, hacía algunos años. Me gire hacia atrás y lo vi, al principio me costo reconocerlo, estaba diferente, y mi relación con él nunca fue demasiada. Su pelo rubio oscuro, haciendo juego con sus ojos. Su tez era blanca, mucho mas de lo que recordaba. Los Salvatores me miraban expectantes, como si esperaran que hiciera algo cuando me había girado, entonces supe que era la única que podía verlo. "Silas" dijo al ver a Stefan y entonces, desapareció.

-creo que debemos irnos -los rasgos de Stefan, estaban duros. Como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

Me gire hacia el, y asentí con la cabeza. Nos dirigimos a la puerta, Mar no estaba en ningún lugar y tampoco me preocupe en buscarla. Salimos y saludamos a Damon que nos miraba como si algo no cuadrara en toda esta situación. Pero él lo sabia, sabia que Stefan había apagado el interruptor, se podía ver en su rostro.

* * *

El camino hacia la mansión Salvatore fue corto y conciso, no nos hablamos. A veces miraba a Stefan de reojo, sus ojos fijos en el camino, con esa mascara puesta. Cuando estaciono y bajo del auto, supe que era el momento. Salte hacia fuera, corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron, tropezándome torpemente en el camino, sentí que mi mente ya no me pertenecía, que ya no podía razonar inteligentemente, solo correr, hacia cualquier lugar, escapando.

Estaba a punto de llegar al bosque cuando un dolor insoportable me recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, paralizándome por completo. Me arrodille en el suelo, con mi cabeza entre las manos, tratando de pararlo. Una linea de sangre salio de mi nariz, cubriendo mi boca. Entonces, Stefan se acerco a mi, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Lentamente se agacho hasta estar cerca de mis labios, sonrió aun más mostrando todos sus dientes, con los ojos oscuros mirándome. El dolor era desesperante, como miles de agujas clavadas en mi cuerpo.

-Silas -dije con la voz apagada, sacando fuerzas desde donde no las tenia. Y entonces, todo se oscureció.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Contado por Bonnie:_**

Ser fantasma era una de las cosas mas difíciles que había tenido que afrontar. Trataba de seguir viendo a la gente que quería, pero a veces se me dificultaba, solo podía aparecer con ellos cuando pensaban en mi y lo hacia de golpe como si sus pensamientos me llevaran al lugar donde se encontraban, era algo molesto, a veces. Al menos podía hablar con Jeremy, eso me alegraba.

Ahora estaba en la Universidad, los pensamientos de Elena me habían llevado hasta allí. Caroline y ella estaban en una clase avanzada de calculo, prestando atención a lo que el profesor les explicaba.

Caroline miro a su costado, al lado de ella había un chico rubio de ojos celestes, le sonrio y luego le dio un pequeño papel, muy maduro Caroline, pensé y rodé los ojos. Me acerque hasta estar detras del chico, para ver que decía. "fiesta?" se alcanzaba a ver escrito con letras grandes y gruesas. Y luego una carita sonriente al lado. Mire mas detenidamente el cuaderno apoyado en el pupitre "Aaron" el nombre del chico, era Aaron. Era el que les habia dado la bienvenida a la universidad, y también el que estaba loco por Elena. El chico garabateo un par de palabras y luego le dio el papel.

"Solo si llevas a Elena" decía en letra desordenada. Caroline lo miro y le guiño un ojo.

* * *

Senti un mareo seguido de un movimiento rápido, como si alguien me hubiera agarrado y tirado en otro lado de golpe. Estaba en la casa de Jeremy, cerré los ojos al ser transportada nunca me iba a acostumbrar a esto.

-entonces Elena no es tu hermana? -esa chica nueva, llamada Mar estaba hablando con él.

Jeremy la miro y sonrió. Estaban en la cocina, sus manos manchadas de harina y amasaban una masa esponjosa sobre la mesada.

-pues...es complicado. -dijo él volteándose a la chica y sonriendole. Un ola de celos me recorrió- lo es para mi.- La chica sonrió, me escondí detrás de una silla para que Jeremy no me viera, aun estaba enfadada con él por contarle a Damon que estaba viva. Si las chicas se llegaran a enterar, las destruiría y no podía permitirme hacerles mas daño del que ya tenían.

-Katherine desapareció -Damon entro a la sala de la nadas. La frase salio con un deje de ironía, como si no le importara lo mas mínimo de lo que estaba hablando, solo lo decía para informar.

-como lo sabes? -pregunto Jeremy limpiándose las manos.

-fui a la mansión, y no estaba. Stefan me dijo que había desaparecido

-como? -dijo la nueva humana poniéndose frente a él- debemos buscarla...ella debe estar en peligro -sus ojos estaban aguados, no me hubiera sorprendido que en cualquier momento se hubiera largado a llorar.

-creo que es hora de que nos cuentes tu relación con ella -dijo Damon con el semblante serio.

La chica lo miro con cara asustada y luego suspiro.

* * *

No otra vez, dije cuando sentí que mis pies se desprendían del suelo. Caí en una casa, que luego pude reconocer como la mansión Salvatore. Mis rodillas estaban sobre el suelo de madera, mire a mi alrededor, todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba.

-Bonnie -susurro una voz macabra, me levante mirándolo.

-Stefan? -dije con algo de alegría

-prueba otra vez -sus dientes afilados se hicieron una sonrisa. Entonces, lo supe. El no era Stefan.

-Silas -mi cuerpo se estremeció al pronunciar su nombre- que le hiciste a Stefan? -mi cara se transformo en odio puro cuando le pregunte esto. Él rió fuertemente

-mi replica...-dijo despacio y mi cerebro trato de unir las piezas- el esta haciéndose amigo del agua -de que estaba hablando? el agua, pensé. Oh no, Stefan se estaba ahogando

Iba a decirle algo, cuando otra persona apareció en el cuarto. Era Katherine, tenia la mirada ida y se veía frágil.

-recuerdas que hacer amor? -le dijo él sin siquiera mirarla. Katherine asintió, mirando hacia ningún lado.

-matar -ella pronuncio la palabra como un robot mirándome fijamente.

* * *

Esa sensación conocida me abrumo de vuelta, pero no caí en ningún lugar solido. Solo estaba en la nada misma, todo a mi al rededor era blanco. Pude ver una sombra a lo lejos, parecía un hombre. Cada paso que daba, se acercaba mas a mi.

Temía que pudiera ser algún espíritu maligno, pero su aura me decía que no era así. Parecía igual que yo, estaba perdido sin saber que hacer. Cuando se acerco pude verlo, una sonrisa ocupo mi cara. Y mi cuerpo se lleno de felicidad.

"Alaric" dije mentalmente, en el otro lado no hablábamos, sino que nos comunicábamos de esta manera. El sonrió, su pelo rubio tapando parte de su frente. Los ojos grandes y centelleantes.

"Bonnie" él me respondió con la misma calidez de voz "no tengo mucho tiempo, ya sabes que es difícil completar las oraciones por acá" lo entendía, era como si una fuerza maligna nos dominara e hiciera que dejemos de hablar cuando él quería.

"Que pasa?" mi tono era de pura preocupación. Él no dijo nada, su cara reflejaba terror, seguramente como la mía. Luego se oyó un suspiro.

"deben estar unidos" dijo, llenando el silencio que nos rodeaba.

"de que estas hablando, alaric?" me acerque a él y lo mire fijamente

"prométeme que la cuidaran" una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y entonces, se echo a llorar. Lo abrase, con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo fantasmal me permitía. A pesar de estar muertos, lo podía sentir. Tal vez es porque somos de la misma materia, me dije.

Cuando volví mi cara hacia atrás, él ya había desaparecido.

* * *

-vamos Elena, tenemos que divertirnos un poco -caí en la universidad, en la habitación de las chicas. Caroline miraba a Elena, que estaba metiendo algunas cosas en un bolso.

-siento que algo va mal, necesito verlos -dijo Elena, y supe que se refería a Damon y Jeremy

-es la única fiesta que tenemos en años, tan solo vallamos al menos 2 horas -Caroline casi suplicaba, tenia un vestido color rosa pálido y los cabellos rubios le caían en ondas por los hombros.

Elena se detuvo un segundo y la miro.

-crees que Damon esta ocultándome algo? -le pregunto seria.

-no lose, digo, es Damon no puedes esperar mucho de él. -Caroline rodó los ojos, haciendo una sonrisa

-no me gusta que hables asi, sabes que vamos en serio -el semblante de ella era serio

-entonces, porque me preguntas? -hubo un silencio incomodo mientras que Elena jugaba con el borde de su remera

-es que...yo si le oculte algo -su cabeza estaba agachada, se la veía nerviosa. Caroline estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero en vez de eso se sentó en una de las camas e incito a Elena a que se siente junto a ella. -le di la cura a katherine -dijo en un suspiro, sentándose. La cara de Caroline se transformo en puro asombro, al igual que la mía- lo hice para salvarme, fue una idea estúpida del momento. Pero luego, no lose yo no quería que nadie me reproche nada. Así que lo oculte y ahora eso me esta matando

-pues creo que deberías decircelo -la voz de Caroline era tranquila y a la vez dudosa. Yo asentí cuando ella dijo esto, Elena la abrazo y sonreí. Como desearía que ellas pudieran verme.

* * *

Mi cuerpo tembló antes de darme cuenta de lo que ocurría. Estaba en una plaza que yo conocía, la plaza central de Mystic Falls. Había gente alrededor. Todos tenían miradas confusas, nadie sabia que hacia exactamente allí. Mire al frente, un escenario se hallaba encima de mi cabeza.

La gente miro cuando un hombre subió a él, con un micrófono en la mano.

-buenas tardes habitantes de Mystic Falls -dijo en tono grave. Mi miedo se disipo por mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar. Silas seguía con el cuerpo de Stefan y me pregunte ¿porque? podría ser el que él quisiera ¿porque justo stefan? entonces, recordé algo...una frase dicha esa mismo día y fui presa del asombro "Stefan es el dopplegänger de Silas"- me alegra que pudieran venir -las personas se miraron unas a otras, en un lugar apartado pude ver a katherine. Su mano derecha puesta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. -quería comentarles que desde hoy, todos ustedes me pertenecen, todas sus mentes son mías en este preciso momento -la cara de Silas giro, mirando a la personas amontonadas a su alrededor para luego acabar en mi rostro. Me observo detenidamente, su sonrisa se ensancho, y quise golpearlo. Pero no podía hacerlo, me sentía inútil presa de mi condición.

Con dos dedos, señalo a una chica del frente, esta subió al escenario como si fuera un robot. Silas se acerco a ella le toco los brasos, las manos y cuando llego a los dedos se los doblo hacia atras con tanta fuerza que estos se rompieron, dejando ver el hueso y la sangre corriendo por los nudillos. El sonido salio disparado por los parlantes y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no gritar. La chica seguía ahi parada, sin gritar, ni chillar, ni moverse como si no le hubieran echo nada. Silas agarro la otra mano de ella, dispuesto a seguir martilzandome.

-no! -dije en un impulso. Entonces Silas se detuvo y me miro, la gente seguía confundida pero nadie hablaba todos eran espectadores, manejados por él. Me sonrió macabramente mientras me acercaba- no lo harás -le dije en tono desafiante. Sus ojos brillaban, llenos de odio. Asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia otra dirección, seguí su mirada, Katherine saco una pistola de su bolsillo, como si se tratara de una de las cosas mas normales del mundo.

Apunto hacia un hombre delante de ella, que ni se inmuto cuando el frío acero le toco la nuca. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, lo supe. Mi padre...las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta, trate de acercarme pero mi cuerpo fantasmal no lograba hacer nada, Katherine me miró y luego puso sus dedos en el gatillo, lentamente.

Como si se tratara de una combinación, el disparo se escucho justo cuando mi voz salia en un grito agudo impulsado por el dolor.

* * *

_**Bonnie no es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero debo decir que me gusto escribir este cap a parte puede estar con todos y asi les puedo mostrar que esta haciendo cada uno :) **_

_**Admito que el próximo cap me costo mucho y fue muy divertido de hacer ya que es todo lo contrario a lo que yo y seguramente todas las delenas, pensamos. Ya lo verán ..gracias por su apoyo review? **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Contado por Caroline: **_

Un grito me despertó de mi sueño. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, Elena estaba moviéndose frenéticamente en la cama, y decía cosas sin sentido mientras sus ojos cerrados desprendían lagrimas.

-elena -me apoye al lado de su cama sin tocarla. Había aprendido hace un tiempo que no se debe despertar de golpe a una persona que esta teniendo pesadillas.

Ella se seguía moviendo como si estuviera en otro lugar, repetía "no" y "por favor" todo el tiempo, su grito era ahogado, como si las palabras no pudieran salir del todo bien.

Me acerque a su rostro, las lagrimas imparables seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

-elena por favor despierta -le dije casi gritando, presa del miedo.

Ella se detuvo, dejo de moverse, se quedo quieta, sin llorar ni gritar, solo estaba allí, dormida como si nada hubiera pasado. Su respiración cada vez se volvió mas regular, acompasada mientras las ultimas lagrimas caían sobre sus hombros.

Afuera, se podían oír las gotas golpeando contra el techo, concisas y estrepitosas, anunciando la llegada del otoño, apenas, el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

Le toque una mano. -despierta, amiga -susurre en su oído, ella se movió un poco y luego se levanto de golpe como si alguien la hubiera movido de repente hacia adelante.

Me miro, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas de vuelta

-stefan -dijo con la voz quebrada, la mire sin entender. Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse.

* * *

-entonces crees que él esta en peligro -mi voz salio tranquila, Elena tenia una taza entre sus manos mientras que hablábamos de su pesadilla, cualquiera podría haber pensado que era un te o un café pero, yo sabia que era sangre de un hospital cerca de aquí. Solo había tenido una pesadilla en la que Stefan moría, debo decir que me alegra saber que aun no se ha olvidado de Stefan, el era su verdadero amor, el la hacia sonreír y sentirse bien. Su amor era épico, y lo tenían todo, pero entonces Elena se aburrió de él y corrió a los brazos de Damon, el malvado e insensible Damon.

-no lo creo, lose Caroline -me dijo con voz segura, tenia la mirada ida, y llena de terror. Sus manos nerviosas jugaban con la taza. La mire, sin saber que decirle. Luego de un largo suspiro hable:

-creo que debemos ir con Damon -su mirada, al contrario de la mía se ilumino y luego me sonrió abiertamente.

* * *

Estábamos yendo hacia el auto, cuando vi un rostro familiar en el camino. Me acerque a él, estaba hablando por teléfono y se lo notaba nervioso.

-Aaron -le dije mientras le tocaba un hombro. El se dio vuelta escandalosamente y me miro con miedo, luego sus ojos se relajaron y me sonrió

-Hola Car -su tono era amistoso, le dijo algo a la persona con la que estaba hablado y luego corto, se dirigió a mi- que me dices de esa fiesta? mañana en la noche? -miro hacia mi auto, donde se encontraba Elena con su celular en la mano, seguramente mensajeandose con Damon.

-si...sobre la fiesta -evite mirarlo a la cara. Porque exactamente no íbamos a ir? a, ya lo recordé: Elena. -no vamos a poder ir -le dije haciendo una sonrisa falsa.

-ya veo, novio controlador?-y miro de vuelta hacia Elena, riendo. Me resulto extraño lo rápido que lo había deducido, aunque no era del todo cierto. Supuse que era un chico inteligente, a parte sabia que Elena tenia novio, si eso se podía llamar novio...Asentí, revoleando los ojos.- pues otro día sera -me guiño un ojo, y luego se fue.

* * *

El camino a Mystic Falls se me hacia eterno, Elena se había pasado la mitad del recorrido hablando por teléfono con el idiota de Damon. Ash! no lo soportaba, estaba mas allá de mi comprencion. Como había dejado a Stefan? es que no se daba cuenta que eran perfectos? Lo de ella con Damon no va a funcionar, lose. Chicos así no cambian, Damon es superficial, malvado e irónico.

Había una parte de mi que lo odiaba. Yo sabia que esas relaciones a la larga acababan, porque yo misma había tenido muchas como ellas, si al principio era todo muy lindo, sexo excelente y te sentías única, pero luego algo se rompía...la paciencia. Mi mente viajo hasta Klaus él mismo me hacia sentir así, me envolvía con sus encantos pero todo era una ilusión. Él era malvado, y su corazón estaba roto, yo sabia que no podía amar, por eso debía asegurarme de estar con alguien bueno, alguien que no me abandone ni me haga sentir mal, alguien como...Tayler pensé, oh donde estaría Tayler? lo extrañaba, yo y todo mi cuerpo. En estos momentos lo necesitaba, pero era imposible comunicarme con él, no tendría que estar pensando en esto, me hace mal...concéntrate en Elena, me reprendí, y seguí con mis pensamientos hacia el idiota. Personas, bueno, vampiros como Damon no cambian, el siempre fue asi y a parte eso de ser fiel, Pff fiel mis... Bueno ya Caroline cálmate, estacione el auto frente a la casa. Cuando baje, sentí la odiosa humedad que había dejado la lluvia, mi pelo seria un desastre seguramente. Elena salio disparada a penas puse el freno de mano y saludo con un beso pasional a Damon que nos esperaba en la puerta. Asco, pensé.

Entramos en la casa, todo se veía igual a como estaba la ultima vez, por supuesto si estuvimos acá hace menos de 2 días. Cuando pase el umbral de la puerta, con los "tortolitos" delante mio, Elena se paro en seco haciéndome chocar contra su cuerpo.

-que pasa? -pregunte algo enojada. Entonces Elena miro a Damon con reprobación.

-que hace ella aquí? -dijo con odio en su voz, nunca la había visto tan enojada. Entre un poco mas a la habitación, pasando su cuerpo. Entonces la vi, esa humana que había venido mientras estábamos nosotras. A la que Elena le había prohibido quedarse, no supe muy bien porque pero tengo el presentimiento que es porque tuvo historia con Damon, típico que chica no se había acostado con el glorioso Damon Salvatore?

La humana, como era su nombre? a, si Mar miraba hacia abajo, debía admitir que es hermosa. Tiene el pelo rubio atado en un cola de caballo cayéndole por la espalda, es uno o dos tonos mas oscuro que el mio. Los ojos azules asustados, la nariz chica y respingada, los labios en forma de corazón, su cuerpo es intermedio, esta entre el mio y el de Elena, aunque ella es mas bajita. Trae un vestido corto que le he visto usar a Elena cuando era mas chica y se sostiene del brazo de Jeremy.

-puedo explicarlo -dijo Damon poniéndose frente a ella

-no, no quiero que me lo expliques. Es que todavía no entiendes que no la conocemos, que tal si no es buena? no importa que sea humana, sigue siendo una desconocida -Elena casi echaba espuma por la boca cuando hablaba, mas bien, gritaba las palabras. La chica, tímidamente se acerco a nosotras. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Jeremy se le adelanto.

-ella tiene información sobre katherine, esta asustada y sola. Elena, antes hubieras refugiado a cualquiera, que te paso? -la voz de Jeremy era calmada pero triste. Tiene razón, pensé. Elena no era así, antes era buena. Ahora también lo es, pero esta muy desconfiada no la juzgo con todo lo que paso...obviamente hay que ser precavidos. Mi mente no pudo evitar irse hacia Stefan, con él Elena era mas buena que nunca, creía que todo tenia solución, a diferencia que con Damon. Ella dice que se siente libre, pero en mi opinión esta mas atada que nunca.

-lo siento -dijo Elena, luego de un tortuoso silencio. Miro a la chica, que aun estaba con los ojos asustados- te puedes quedar -finalizo y luego se volvió hacia Damon- tenemos que hablar.

-lose -dijo él con semblante serio, genial la bomba estaba a punto de explotar.

* * *

Damon y Elena estaban en la habitación de ella hablando, de vez en cuando espiaba su conversación con mis poderes de audición. Habían hablado de Stefan y de la reciente pesadilla de Elena, Damon le había dicho que él también presentía que algo malo estaba pasando y que iban a averiguar que era. Luego ella le había dicho acerca de Katherine, y sorprendentemente Damon ya lo sabia, esto hizo enfurecer a Elena y a la vez a él. Ambos estaban gritando ahora, Jeremy me hablaba fuerte para tapar las voces, pero era algo casi imposible.

La humana llamada Mar, estaba leyendo un libro y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista.

-entonces...puedes decirme de donde salio ella? -pregunte a Jeremy evadiendo la mirada de la chica

-me llamo Mar, y yo puedo contestarte -me dijo en tono enojado y calamdo a la vez. La mire

-entonces hazlo

-vivía con Katherine, ella me cuido cuando mi madre murió-dijo en un susurro. Yo la mire sorprendida las palabras Katherine y cuidar no encajaban- cuando se transformo en humana ambas tuvimos miedo de lo que pasaría con nosotras, ya no podíamos utilizar sus poderes. Katherine tenía un plan terrible, así que hice lo mejor para las dos acudí a Damon. -su historia me resulto dolorosa, de alguna manera me hacía recordar a Elena cuando perdió a sus padres.

-Mar es buena, solo esta asustada -interrumpió Jeremy y la chica le toco un hombro a modo de agradecimiento. ¿Que estaba pasando entre estos dos?

De golpe una enojada Elena salio de la habitación, seguida por Damon que casi echaba fuego por la boca

-nos vamos -dijo elena agarrándome del brazo.

-que paso? -pregunte, confundida. Otra por las razones por las que ella no debería estar con Damon, él la hacia enfurecer. Cuando estaba con él, ella actuaba como si fuera otra persona

-dije que nos vamos, quiero ir a la fiesta de Aaron -dijo Elena, y luego miro a Damon. Supe que sus palabras no eran reales, que seguramente llegaríamos a la uni y ella se echaría a la cama, llorando.

Me puse en frente de Damon y lo mire con odio.

-que le hiciste? -él me miro sin prestarme mucha atención

-necesito hablar con vos barbie -me dijo despreocupado. Le quería decir que no, que ni en sueños hablaría con el, pero la duda de lo que me estaba por decir me mataba

-ya vuelvo -dije a Elena, ella no pareció escucharme estaba enfrascada en su celular evitando mirar a Damon

* * *

-que pasa? -dije de mala manera apenas entramos a la habitación de Elena, Damon me hizo callar poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios. Luego achico los ojos y finalmente me miro.

-de acuerdo -se lo veía nervioso, esto me puso incomoda, que Damon este nervioso no era normal- Elena tiene razón, Stefan esta en peligro -por un segundo trate de asimilar sus seguía mirándome fijamente. Stefan en peligro? sentí como mi cuerpo reaccionaba, si seguía así las lagrimas no tardarían en salir.

-que le ha pasado? -pregunte asustada

-no puedo decirlo con exactitud -ahora Damon se veía perdido, tanto como yo- pero voy a averiguarlo

-oh así que ahora te preocupas por el -mi voz salio chillona-que tal si se suicido? el ama a Elena, y ella te escogió a ti no piensas en como se debe sentir?-mis palabras salían alborotadas y mi pelo se movía a los costados mientras hablaba

-no me hagas arrepentirme de avertelo contado -dijo el con tono frío. Que no se haga el bueno ahora, si me lo había contado era porque me necesitaba

-que quieres que haga?-dije finalmente, rindiendome, se trataba de Stefan tenia que ayudarlo

-protege a Elena, con Jeremy nos ocuparemos de todo. Buscaremos pistas que nos lleven a Stefan y luego lo encontraremos-parecía que su plan era perfecto pero a mi no me gustaba que quería decir con proteger a Elena?- no se lo cuentes -continuo el como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos.

En mi cabeza se inicio una lucha, la cual no tenia ganas de empezar. Asentí, y el me miro con ojos fríos. Estaba decidido, Damon me caía pésimo, sus planes terminaban en desastre y ahora por su culpa debía mentirle a Elena. Stefan donde estas? te necesito, dije mentalmente. El era el único que me entendería en estos momentos.

Me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me gire hacia Damon y en un susurro dije lo que todos sabíamos, incluso él y que nadie se animaba a decir:

-sabes que él era lo mejor para ella -y luego, salí.

* * *

_**Buenooo seguro ahora entenderán cuando les dije que este cap me costo. Fue como una revelación a todo lo que yo pienso. Caroline tampoco me cae muy bien, aunque tiene sus momentos. **_

_**Sepan que yo no pienso todo lo que ella dice pero supongo que ella si, así que...ni me quiero imaginar lo que le ha pegado a Damon la última frase. Que piensan se viene separación delena? solo puedo asegurarles algo...Stefan esta a punto de aparecer, y va a traer problemas a nuestra parejita...**_

_**Besos, y gracias por su apoyo...Review? :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_DianaGaby1116: esta Caroline siempre tan metiche jajaja_**

**_martagh: a mi tambien me gusta con Klaus pero creo que no es lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar lo que siente, esa es una de las cosas por las que creo que le molesta tanto que Elena haya escogido a Damon. Elena pudo hacer lo que ella no. _**

**_Chicas Tyler no va a aparecer en este fict, uno porque me cae pésimo y dos porque tengo otro chico para Caroline, que tampoco es Klaus ;)_**

* * *

_**Contado por Jeremy:**_

Damon ya tenia todo planeado, el se iría en busca de Stefan y yo me quedaría con Mar en la casa, cuidándonos. Nos había dicho que no salgamos, ni siquiera para comprar algo. Sabía que si mi hermana se enteraba de que nos había dejado solos lo mataría y si me llegaba a pasar algo...pues, no se de que sería capaz Elena.

Caroline sabía que Stefan estaba en peligro y de todo el plan suicida de Damon, de lo que no estaba enterada era que Bonnie estaba muerta. Tal como habíamos acordado con Damon no le dijimos a nadie, mentirle a Elena no me gustaba pero ella debía ser feliz, al menos durante unos días antes de que todo saliera a la luz y ella se enterara, entonces estaría enojada y destruida a la vez.

Debería contarle, pensé. Ella tenía en derecho de saberlo. Agarre mi celular y empece a marcar su numero...pero me detuve. Bonnie me había dicho que no lo haga.

-ni se te ocurra -dijo una voz conocida al lado mio, me sobresalte.

-Bonnie -deje el celular en el escritorio y la mire- que haces aquí?

-pensaste en mi, lo recuerdas? -oh, cierto que cuando pensaba en ella, aparecía. Se veía igual a un ángel, de echo parecía que a su al rededor la cubría una luz blanca.- Jeremy, no les cuentes. Aun, no. Deja que Damon encuentre a Stefan y luego hablaremos con ellas si? -suspire. Bonnie nos había avisado que algo andaba mal con Stefan, había mencionado algo de una replica y Silas, la verdad no le preste mucha atención, estas cosas sobrenaturales ya me tienen cansado.

Estaba a punto de contradecirla, de decir que debíamos hablar con Elena y Caroline en este momento pero, entonces Bonnie desapareció.

-Jeer -grito alguien fuera de mi habitación- por favor, por favor, por favor vayamos a algún lugar. Estoy muriendo del aburrimiento -Mar entro y se tiro en mi cama pesadamente. Reí divertido y la mire. Luego levante mi libro de historia y lo sacudí delante de ella.

Ella se paro, miro el libro y luego a mi. Agarro la hoja donde tenia las preguntas que debía responder para la clase, y comenzó a escribir en ella algo sin dejarme ver.

-listo -dijo luego de unos minutos, había escrito las 2 respuestas que me faltaban. Todo lo que me preguntaban estaba allí, y ella ni siquiera había mirado el libro

-como sabes todo esto? -la mire asombrado y ella rió ruborizándose

-en mi casa había miles de libros y me encanta leer. Ahora podemos salir? -dijo, haciendo un puchero. Su pelo estaba atado, como de costumbre y traía un short de jean con una remera roja algo escotada, la cual me quede mirando un par de minutos. Luego ella se aclaro la garganta y cuando la mire sonrió, sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-no podemos, Damon lo prohibió -dije dirigiendo mi mirada al libro

-y desde cuando hacemos caso a Damon? -revoleo los ojos

-no, Mar.-dije firme- Es peligroso, solo esperemos a que el llegue

-sabes que seria divertido? -continuo ella, ignorándome- ir a una fiesta, oh por favor! nunca eh ido a una! -me miro con ojos suplicantes poniéndose cerca mio.

Olía a rosas, como siempre ¿estaba usando perfume? no, era su aroma natural. Jeremy, concéntrate. Trate de ignorarla mirando fijo a las preguntas que tenia en frente, luego de unos segundos ella salio enojada del cuarto. Esta chica era increíble.

* * *

Bonnie no volvió a aparecer en todo el día, ya era casi la hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí a la cocina, Mar siempre preparaba la comida, por mi que pidiéramos pizzas o algo rápido no me daba problema pero ella decía que era algo que le gustaba. Baje y grite su nombre un par de veces, pero ella no contesto.

-Mar -volví a gritar, subiendo las escaleras y yendo hacia la habitación de Elena, aun no me contestaba toque varias veces la puerta, y nada. La abrí, no había nadie. Fui hasta el baño de la habitación, era el único lugar donde se podía encontrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Y si había venido Silas? Bonnie me había explicado que tenia poderes psíquicos, tal vez la había engañado. Con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, golpee repetidamente la puerta, haciendo que chirriara cada vez que arremetía contra ella. Se abrió de golpe, cuando la rompí con mi cuerpo.

-estas loco? -grito Mar desde adentro de la ducha. Saco su cabeza por entre la cortina, tapándose -que haces? -se la veía enfadada como si en cualquier momento saliera para pegarme. Me di la vuelta sobresaltado

-yo...-¿que podía decirle? ¿que no la encontraba y entonces rompí la puerta? eso seria muy estúpido.- lo siento -dije, y salí de allí.

Tenia que pensar en algo y rápido, no podía permitir que la única persona con la que convivía se enojara conmigo. Y menos si era mi amiga, espera, me dije, Mar es tu amiga? Realmente no sabia mucho sobre ella, pero había estado conviviendo aquí por una semana al menos, debíamos ser algo. Al menos compañeros, a parte me preocupaba su bienestar. Esta situación era difícil, me gustaría tener a Elena aquí para que me de algún consejo. Pensé en llamarla, no seria buena idea, a ella no le caía bien Mar y a aparte me tentaría de contarle lo de Bonnie.

Bueno, volviendo a mi "amiga" ¿que debía hacer?, de pronto una idea vino a mi mente en forma de luz, una terrible y grandiosa idea. Esto me iba a traer problemas.

* * *

-Mar -dije entrando a la habitacion, toque la puerta antes, nadie respondio.

-que quieres? -ella estaba tirada en la cama con el pelo mojado sobre sus hombros, pequeñas gotas de agua se veian en sus brazos.

-lo estuve pensando, y ...-me miro, al principio de mala gana y luego con intriga. Me acerque y me senté en la cama al lado de ella- creo que tienes razón, deberíamos salir. Hoy a la noche tengo una fiesta del instituto podríamos ir -dije todo muy deprisa, algo en mi mente me decía que iba a lamentar todo esto mas tarde, pero cuando vi la mirada de Mar iluminándose no me importo. Ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-gracias Jer -dijo con alegría, cuando me soltó la mire y sonreí.

* * *

Ya casi eran las 8 pm cuando salí de bañarme. Estaba emocionado y aterrado a la vez, ¿cual era la ultima fiesta a la que había concurrido? realmente, no me acuerdo. Los amigos que tenia ahora, no eran realmente amigos, extrañaba a Matt. Mandarnos mensajes no era lo mismo que hablar con el en persona, al menos me había dicho que su viaje pronto terminaría y volvería a Mystic Falls.

Por ahora Damon nos proveía de cosas, que seguramente robaba, no quería saberlo. Pero eso nos alcanzaba para vivir, de alguna rara manera el se preocupaba por Mar, como si tuviera una conexión con ella. Para mi le hacia recordar a alguien, aunque no estaba seguro de a quien.

-estas listo? -Mar bajo las escaleras mientras me hablaba. Me gire hacia ella, se veía espectacular. Traía un vestido de color azul que le combinaba con los ojos, era corto aunque no tanto. Le llegaba a las rodillas, y era escotado. Debería ponerse una chaqueta o algo, pensé. Sabia que Mar no era pequeña, tendría solo uno o dos años menos que yo, pero de todos modos que otro chico la mirase en plan de romance no me gustaba nada.

-estas hermosa -le dije, ella se ruborizo y su pelo se movió junto con su rostro. Era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, era medio castaño, casi rubio. Lo tenia suelto en ondas, que caían por sus hombros y terminaban en su codo.

-gracias -dijo ella, me tomo del brazo y ambos nos dirigimos al auto. Cuando entramos, no sabia muy bien que decir. Por un momento pensé en Bonnie y en nuestra relación de hacia ya tiempo, desde ella que no había estado con ninguna chica. Pero Mar, no era una chica, era una amiga, ¿o no?

-esto no es una buena idea, Jeremy -me reprendo una voz. Pense que era Mar pero cuando mire hacia atras, me di cuenta que provenia de Bonnie. La mire, no deberia estar aqui, no tenia ganas de hablar con ella ahora. Bonnie suspiro, cansada. Sabia que ser fantasma era cansador, viajar de un mundo a otro te consumía energía, habia veces en las que ni siquiera podias hacerlo-escucha, solo prométeme que se cuidaran -sonrei, estuve a punto de decir algo y ella desapareció.

Le sonrei a Mar y luego arranque el auto.

-entonces...-dijo Mar algo incomoda luego de 10 min, rompiendo el silencio- Damon no te cae bien a poco? -me miro divertida, no esperaba esa pregunta

-no lose, ahora maso menos, si hace feliz a Elena no tengo nada contra el -murmure

-su historia es tan romántica, me encanta -la mire confundido- Damon me contó -dijo ella despreocupada- creo que son el uno para el otro. A parte ese Stefan no me cae bien -iba a decirle que no lo conocía- lose, el que vi no era el. Aun no entiendo todo el tema de Silas -revoleo los ojos- de todos modos, prefiero a Damon -me sonrió como una niña. Típico, Damon enamoraba a todas.

Se volvió a formar otro silencio incomodo, la casa estaba mas lejos de lo que pensaba. Me propuse mentalmente las reglas para seguir esta noche, no dejar que Mar beba nada, ni que nadie se le acerque, solo íbamos a divertirnos un par de horas y luego volveríamos.

-crees que Katherine esta en peligro? -me dijo de golpe, su pregunta estaba llena de preocupación y sus ojos vidriosos, "no llores por favor", pensé.

-pues...-¿que debía decirle? Katherine era una perra, me había matado, no me caía para nada bien. A pesar de que Mar confiara en ella no cambiaba nada- creo que pronto aparecerá. -ella me sonrió, como si se creyera cada una de mis palabras.

Mi celular sonó, rompiendo el ambiente. Señale mi bolsillo con los ojos, y Mar lo tomo.

-Damon -dijo esperanzada, y luego su tono de voz cambio- ah, hola. Si. Nono, estoy con el. Claro, ahora te paso- tapo un poco el celular con su mano y se dirigio a mi- es Elena -dijo pasandomelo

Lo tome haciendo maniobras con las manos.

-Jer que esta pasando? -dijo mi hermana, preocupada. -estoy llamando a Damon y no me atiende, no esta con vos? -su pregunta me asusto, que debia decirle? que fue a buscar a Stefan? no, le habia prometido no hacerlo. A parte eso traeria mas preguntas. Me escabulli en mi mente tratando de buscar una mentira

-el...-suspire- fue en busca de Katherine -dije con una sonrisa triunfante

-que el que? -Elena casi chillo del otro lado- ¿porque, porque haría eso? -casi estaba gritando, enfurecida

-no lo se -respondí, sin saber que decir

-Damon Salvatore no sabes lo que te espera -dijo ella amenazante, para si misma, olvidandose que yo estaba en la otra linea- Jer, tengo que irme. Cuídate -ella se despidió- ah espera -dijo antes de cortar- no quiero que te acerques mucho a esa tal Mar, no sabemos todavía si es buena -su tono seguía firme, como si estuviera dándome una orden. Gire los ojos, y corte.

-problemas con la parejita? -pregunto Mar, refiriéndose a Damon y Elena.

-siempre se pelean -dije mirando el camino.

Mar rió a mi lado.

-que sucede? -pregunté divertido

-se aman tanto -suspiro y rodé los ojos, riendo.

* * *

Llegamos a la fiesta, había chicos y chicas en la puerta de la casa. Bebiendo, besándose, bailando. Como cualquier fiesta, pensé. Mar miraba todo con los ojos grandes.

-vamos -me dijo y me tomo del brazo.

La música estaba alta y las luces apagadas. Yo había bebido un par de cervezas, Mar dijo que no le gustaba el alcohol, bien no debería preocuparme por eso. Un chico se acerco a nosotros.

-hey tu -susurro en el oido de Mar- quieres bailar?- ella asintio, el chico era muy grande para ella, ¿cuantos años debia tener? ni siquiera iba al instituto

Bailaron un par de canciones luego, el chico desaparecio por unos momentos y cuando volvio traia dos vasos en sus manos. Le alcanso uno a Mar. Me pare de mi lugar y fui hasta ellos

-no deberías tomar nada -le dije poniéndome frente a ella. Mar me miro enojada. El chico se puso en medio nuestro, enfrentándome. ¿Quien se creía este? estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando Mar se puso entre nosotros

-no es mi primera vez tomando, Jeremy, relájate. -me dijo, aun enojada. La mire de mala gana, y salí de allí.

* * *

Deberías volver, dijo una voz en mi cabeza cuando me dirigí al auto. La ignore, yo la había llevado allí y ahora ella estaba filtrando con un idiota de quien sabe donde. Golpee mi auto con fuerza, este ni se movió. Y ahora que se supone que haga? tal vez debería irme, y enseñarle a esa niña una lección. Pero por mas que me molestara, no podría hacerlo, no podía dejarla allí desprotegida.

-jer -alguien hablo detrás de mi. Me gire, "no, no es posible", me dije

-maa...at -dije tartamudeando. El me miro y sonrió, lo abrase

-jeremy, debes ir y matarlos. Ellos le harán cualquier cosa, incluso podrían violarla -susurro en mi oído. Un escalofrió me recorrió, el tenia razón. Asentí y con paso apresurado fui hasta la casa, volví a entrar, me escabullí por los adolescentes que bailaban alcoholizados. Entonces, la vi. Estaba con dos chicos mas, a parte del gigante de antes. Me acerque a ella, furioso.

-nos vamos -le dije tomándola del brazo

-no -rezongo ella, mirándome y luego se soltó. Casi se cae cuando intente agarrarla de vuelta, genial había tomado.

-ahora -mi tono era firme. La agarre de vuelta. Uno de los chicos se puso en frente mio

-pégale -me alentó Matt que me había seguido hasta a dentro. Entonces, agarre a ese desconocido por el cuello y lo puse contra una pared

-no, Jer no por favor! -Mar chillo. La mire y luego mire a Matt que asintió sonriendo. Entonces golpee, al chico justo en la nariz de la que salio un hilo de sangre. Los demás se me acercaron. Dirigí mi mirada a Matt cuando Mar estuvo a punto de acercarse, el la tomo de los brazos sonteniendola.

-hazlo, jeremy -dijo Matt en tono grave. Mar lo miro con miedo, yo seguí golpeando al chico y a cualquiera que se me acercaba

-no, jer -dijo Mar aun mirando a Matt- es silas, te esta engañando -su voz salio en forma de grito y me golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Solté al chico, y me di la vuelta hacia ella. Matt o Silas, ya estaba mareado, me miro sonriendo de forma irónica y luego desapareció.

-vamonos -le dije a Mar, ni podía mirarla estaba avergonzado. Ella me miro a punto de romper en lagrimas, asintió y salimos de allí.

* * *

El viaje de vuelta fue aun mas incomodo. Mar me miraba de vez en cuando, estudiándome. Me sentía un idiota, pero aun así no podía decirle nada. Ella toco mi mano, que estaba en el freno, la mire y me sonrió.

-todo esta bien, Jer. Yo también lo siento -me miro, y una lagrima callo sobre su mejilla se la sacudí con la mano libre. La mire dulcemente, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, se acerco a mi al mismo tiempo que yo me acercaba hacia ella. Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros, casi podía sentir el aliento fresco de ella entrando en mi boca.

De golpe se escucho un sonido fuerte, sobresaltándonos a ambos, el auto choco contra un poste, haciendo que ambos miremos asustados hacia delante. Sentí como toda la adrenalina me recorría, mire a Mar con miedo. Ella se veía bien, al menos físicamente.

Baje como fui capaz, mire el frente del auto, no se veían muchos daños. Podríamos volver sin problemas, entonces mire hacia abajo. Una mujer morocha estaba tirada en el suelo a centímetros de la rueda, esta no la había tocado por muy poco. Seguramente era una chica que había bebido demasiado y se había desmayado en la calle. Me acerque a ella y la moví lentamente.

Justo cuando vislumbre el rostro de la desconocida, sentí que Mar se ponía a mi lado, ella ahogo un gemido y se tapo la boca yo la mire asombrado. Entre las lagrimas y los sollozos pude oír que decía:

-Katherine.

* * *

**_Buenoo cada vez van sabiendo mas quien es Mar, alguien lo descubrió ya? Se que este cap tal vez no es muy interesante porque va mas de esta pareja que cree yo, y no tiene nada que ver con tvd. Pero bueno era para agregarle algo...a parte necesitábamos algún personaje Delena, nos han matado a todos jajaja Espero que les haya gustado, Review? Besos :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Contado por Stefan: **_

¿Tienen idea de lo que es morir una y otra vez? de sentir el agua recorriendo tus pulmones, ahogándote? de ver solo oscuridad y que tus manos sangren al tratar de salir?

Nadie sabe lo que es esto y lo puedo resumir en solo una palabra: tortura. El dolor que siento es indescriptible y cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy a punto de dejar de respirar una vez mas, me doy por vencido. Dejo que mi cuerpo se deje llevar para morir lenta y dolorosamente, una y otra vez. Y no para, el sufrimiento sigue como agujas clavándose en mi piel, como fuego quemándome, es tan irónico que algo tan frágil como el agua pueda hacerme sentir así. Pero lo peor no es el agua, ni en dolor, ni el sufrimiento, ni la muerte, ni la oscuridad. Lo peor es mi corazón, porque se ha roto. Elena me ha roto el corazón, y nada se compara a eso, si, quiero lo mejor para mi hermano pero a que costo? a que sea lo peor para mi? dentro de esta caja, en medio del océano, he reflexionado. No me merezco esto, yo siempre la ame, siempre le di lo mejor de mi. Damon solo la trato mal, solo fue egoísta, si se que la ama. Pero no tanto como yo, Elena y yo estamos destinados. Se que ella debe presentir que algo esta mal conmigo. Se que me va a sacar de aquí. Se que me va a salvar. Porque solo su amor me reviviría de esta tragedia. Lo que vivimos...dios, lo que vivimos fue épico. Y nada, ni nadie podrá romper eso. Esta conexión que tenemos, es única e irrompible. Es como mi protección, eso es, somos como una capa protectora que nos salvamos solo cuando estamos unidos. Y Damon...Damon entro a esa capa, él la rompió, hizo un agujero en nuestro amor y juro volver a unirlo. Volver a estar con Elena, porque se que nuestro amor revivirá.

Otra vez, otra vez siento el agua entrando. Ahogándome poco a poco. Siento mis pulmones cerrándose, mi garganta seca a pesar del agua a mi alrededor. Mis vías nasales totalmente tapadas. Mi corazón deteniéndose, mis piernas entumecidas. Mis brazos sin poder moverse, a causa del poco espacio. Y entonces, muero.

* * *

Vuelvo a respirar, inhalando ondo y profundo y el agua entra una vez mas, rodeándome.

Tengo hambre, casi puedo sentir el olor a sangre, aunque no pueda respirar. Siento vida a mi alrededor, peces nadando. Animales, y casi enloquezco. Golpeo la caja que me cubre una vez mas, y otra y otra vez, con fuerza y luego con mas lentitud. Nada, no pasa nada. Sigo aquí encerrado. Siento la sangre cubrir mis nudillos, limpiándose con el agua y pronto desapareciendo.

No veo, estoy a oscuras, el agua entra a mis ojos cuando los abro. Nublandome y llenándome de dolor. Casi puedo sentir las lagrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, mezclándose en el mar, siendo mas agua para ahogarme.

Pienso de vuelta, reflexiono, cada vez menos, me cuesta pensar. Y entonces lo siento...siento como dejo de pensar, como dejo que mis sentimientos se vayan. Siento como dejo de sentir.

* * *

Escucho un ruido, casi imperceptible, es como un golpe lejano, haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte. La caja se mueve, una vez, dos veces. Mi cuerpo golpea contra esta, por el movimiento.

Yo también la golpeo, trato de sacar fuerzas para abrir la puerta. Y siento que alguien hace lo mismo del otro lado, alguien trata de sacarme.

El agua sigue aquí, sigue hundiéndome, entra de vuelta a mi cuerpo, con familiaridad me recorre ese sentimiento de dolor. Y siento que quema, en lo mas profundo de mis entrañas, lo siento antes de que me suceda. Dejo de respirar.

* * *

Respiro profundamente, de verdad estoy respirando. Siento el aire entrando a mi cuerpo, el viento recorriendome los brazos.

-despertó -dice una voz a lo lejos, trato de abrir los ojos- stefan -alguien se acerca a mi y me toca

Abro lo ojos y lo veo. Damon, con su tópica sonrisa se costado me mira- hermano, estas bien? -me pregunta con un deje de preocupación. Asiento algo asombrado- pues bien, la próxima elije oto lugar para morir, sabes que odio nadar -me sonríe. Su voz, lleva ironía pero en el fondo parece agotado.

Me levanto, ágil como siempre. Siento todo, el aroma del bosque, el sonido del agua corriendo a metros nuestros, un animal haciendo ruido a lo lejos. Veo a Damon, impasible a mi lado.

-silas -le digo de pronto, recordando. Mi voz sale frágil.

-Bonnie nos lo contó, debemos hacer algo con eso -dijo achicando los ojos. Me mira como si estuviéramos en medio de una decisión. Lo estábamos, yo había prometido no volver, habíamos dicho el que no se queda con la chica se ira. ¿Que haríamos? Damon me miraba en medio de la confusión y el terror. Nos necesitábamos, ambos amábamos a Elena y queríamos protegerla. - de acuerdo -dice finalmente él- vallamos a casa

Siento un quemor en la garganta. Y cuando quiero dar un paso, caigo al suelo.

-uff hermano, creo que necesitas alimentarte -dice Damon al lado mio, sonteniendome.

Huelo a lo lejos un puma, y mas lejos un conejo, y si me voy mas atrás miles de pájaros volando. Un mareo me recorre, mucha sangre me digo. Sangre, de pronto la palabra parece un poema, "necesito..." pero ni siquiera puedo terminar la idea en mi mente.

Un dolor me recorre en la garganta, nunca antes había estado tan hambriento. Damon, a mi lado me mira, no puedo dilucidar mucho su expresión. Cuando trato de volver a levantarme, siento las piernas frágiles. A lo lejos, el sol esta saliendo, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Me desmayo.

* * *

Cuando vuelvo a despertar estoy en un auto, miro al frente. El sol me alumbra la cara, encegueciéndome por unos momentos, luego miro al conductor.

Damon me mira de golpe.

-despertaste. Bien, aquí tienes el desayuno. -saca un conejo blanco sin vida del asiento trasero. Lo miro, mi boca se hace agua. En un reflejo lo agarro y me lo llevo a los labios. Sangre, casi me embriaga, me hace sentir vivo. Cuando acabo tiro el cuerpo por la ventanilla. Miro a Damon.

-a donde vamos? -por primera vez desde que salí de ese agujero, mi voz sale normal.

-Jeremy esta esperándome -dice él- te perdiste de varias cosas -continua, se ve cansado

* * *

El camino que resta vamos en silencio, deberíamos hablar de algo. De silas, y lo que trama. Pero no, eso traería otros temas a colación, como Elena. ¿Que seria de ella? ¿se alegraría de verme? ¿donde esta en este preciso instante?

El auto se detiene, despertándome de mis pensamientos. Damon se baja y mueve la cabeza para que yo también lo haga. Bajo del auto, la sorpresa me recorre al descubrir que no estamos en la mansión, sino en la casa de Elena, totalmente reconstruida. Se ve igual que siempre.

Cuando cruzo el umbral, puedo sentirlo, vida humana. Damon se adelanta hacia el salón y lo sigo. El cuerpo de una chica se halla en el sillón, es morocha y su cara esta cubierta por su pelo. Otra humana se acerca a ella, esta es mas pequeña tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Me mira con odio apenas entro.

-no -se me pone delante,furiosa

-Mar, es Stefan -Damon le dice con tranquilidad. La chica lo mira durante unos segundos y luego asiente.

-Stefan -Jeremy aparece en la habitacion y me da un pequeño abrazo. De pronto me abruma la curiocidad y lo miro con sorpresa- si estoy vivo- el rie- larga historia

-que paso? -dice Damon de golpe, hablándole

-la encontramos en la carretera, se veía mal. La llevamos al hospital, no parece tener heridas muy graves -Jeremy habla con voz fría.

-ayudala Damon -dice la humana con lagrimas en los ojos.

-y a ti que te paso? -toca un raspón que tenia en la cara. Sentí como esa picason conocida me recorría la garganta. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, me abalanzo sobre ella, haciéndola gritar. Damon se interpone entre nosotros. De pronto estoy luchando con el, tratando de llegar al cuello de la chica. Mis pensamientos se desvanecen de mi mente, solo pienso en sangre.

Todos nos detenemos, cuando escuchamos un ruido proveniente del sillón. La chica había despertado. Corre el pelo de su cara, y la otra humana se pone al lado de ella.

-como te sientes? -pregunta asustada. El cuerpo de Damon impedía que yo la vea.

-ese maldito sobrenatural, me las va a pagar -dice de golpe. Su voz me resulta demasiado familiar. Corro a Damon del medio, y la veo. Sentí como mis ojos se iluminaron.

-Elena -dije con entusiasmo. Ella me miro, primero con furia luego con terror. Miro a la otra humana que asintió a ella. Entonces Elena se paro y me miro, luego alzo una mano y me toco la cara.

-demasiado sin verte Stefan -dijo con una sonrisa picara. Parecía divertida. Katherine, susurro mi mente.

* * *

De pronto todos estuvimos en un momento incomodo, nadie sabia muy bien que decir y Katherine seguía mirándome provocativamente.

-creo que debemos arreglar todo el tema de Silas -dijo Jeremy rompiendo el silencio, Damon asintió. ¿Desde cuando estos dos estaban de acuerdo? parecía que estaba en un mundo paralelo.

-si...-dije yo, dudoso. Sentí como los colmillos empezaron a salir de mis encías, Damon me miro como si supiera exactamente que me pasaba

-necesitas alimentarte -me dijo acercándose a mi oído- nosotros trataremos de armar un plan, cuando vuelvas te diremos -continuo. No estuve muy seguro, su tono me pareció mas de "vete, que yo arreglare todo" y eso no me gusto, yo era el que arreglaba todo. ¿Donde estaba Elena? ¿no se alegraba de verme? ¿es que ya me había olvidado, al punto de no preocuparse por mi? Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba fuera de la casa, dirigiéndome al bosque. Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces. "Ella ya no te quiere, Stefan" susurro una voz dentro mio "ya te ha olvidado, ahora solo le importa Damon" NO grite a la nada, "si" continuo esa voz oscura y macabra "Porque Damon es mejor que tu, ella lo ama. Y a ti...a ti NADIE te ama" se rió estrepitosamente, y tuve que agarrarme la cabeza para no gritar.

A lo lejos dilucide un grupo de chicos, su sangre llego como un aroma celestial a mi olfato, "Hazlo" dijo la voz, "mátalos" casi podía ver como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba cuando me hablaba y no pude evitar, sonreír también.

* * *

Cuando volví a la casa, era de noche. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-donde estabas? -susurro Damon desde un rincón. Me encogí de hombros. El se acerca a mi usando la velocidad vampirica y me huele- apestas a sangre -me dice asiendo una mueca de asco

-soy un vampiro lo recuerdas? -le digo, forzando una sonrisa- eso hacemos

Damon me mira durante unos segundos, sorprendido.

-el rippah a vuelto? -me dice con desconfianza

-eso no -me acerco a el, desafiante- solo me estoy divirtiendo -y luego sonrió

Estoy a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando su voz me detiene

-no quieres saber el plan? -pregunta

-oh por favor dímelo, esto sera divertido -me echo sobre el sillón mas cercano y agarro un baso que contiene bourbon de la mesa

-que te paso stefan?

-de que hablas? -le digo acercándome- de cuando estaba solo en el mar ahogándome una y otra vez? o de cuando Elena me cambio por ti? -Damon movió la mandíbula, y se puso tenso. Sabia que esto no iba a terminar bien, pero una parte de mi me decía que siga- de echo hablando de roma, donde esta tu preciosa novia? -pregunte acercándome aun mas a el

-cuida tus palabras stefan, podrías lamentarlo mas tarde -no se alejo ni se acerco, solo estaba en su lugar

-oh si, tu mal genio...esto me recuerda a cuando mataste a Jeremy, cuando te aprovechabas de Caroline, cuando mataste a Lexi, y amenazaste a casi todos los habitantes de este pueblo, es que Elenita no se acuerda de todo eso? -mi sonrisa se ensancho, pude ver como mi hermano daba un imperceptible paso hacia adelante con los puños apretados.

-no sigas -dice, mirándome fijo

-no contestaste, donde esta Elena?

-ella esta en la Universidad, y no debe saber nada Stefan. Es por su bien

-por el de ella o el tuyo? me parece que tienes miedo -sus ojos se achicaron, escrutándome. Tome un sorbo de la bebida que tenia en el baso- admítelo sabes que si ella me ve, volverá conmigo. Sabes porque Damon? porque solo esta contigo por lastima -me acerque mas a el- no te ama, te tiene miedo -le digo aun mas cerca. Damon me mira, a punto de explotar- siempre me amara a mi -finalizo, entonces, él me golpea.

* * *

**_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. La visión de Stefan es un poco tétrica en cierto punto me da lastima, aunque no es el caso del final jaja. Perdón por no subir antes...estoy con muchas cosas de la facultad :S espero poder terminarla antes de que empiece tvd. Ya tengo maso menos planeado el final..._**

**_Como siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios! me inspiran y animan a seguir escribiendo! :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Contado por Damon:**_

Me llevo muchos minutos de pensamientos y reflexión tratar de no matar a Stefan. El se defendía como nunca lo había visto, mi hermano no estaba en su propia mente y yo lo sabia, algo lo estaba controlando. Tal vez había apagado el interruptor. De golpe tuve acceso a su cuello y lo rompí en un movimiento veloz, Stefan se desmayo abajo mio

-que paso? -Mar bajo con paso apurado las escaleras. Tome el cuerpo de stefan, que pronto despertaría, y lo coloque en el sillón.

-nada, vuelve a dormir -le dije en el tono mas frió que pude. Ella miro el cuerpo de mi hermano en el sillón, su cara no parecía de terror de echo estaba muy calmada.

-Damon -ella se acerco a mi, queriendo tocarme. Me corrí rápido de su lado, y mi mente viajo a un recuerdo con Elena, en una situación muy parecida a esta- Damon dime la verdad ¿que esta pasado? -pregunto firme, esta vez no se me acerco solo me miro

-algo sucede con Stefan, me voy a encargar de ver que es -dije sentándome en una silla cercana, ella hizo lo mismo, pero lejos mio.

-sabes? -dijo Mar, pensativa- cuando estaba sola, solía pensar que nadie me querría nunca. Que siempre me encontraría yo misma con mi mente. Y nadie podría salvarme, nadie se preocuparía si moría o vivía, que daba igual -me miro con los ojos aguados, y tuve el impulso de abrazarla- Kath no ayudaba -continuo ella, mirando a la nada- solo se iba a matar victimas. Cuando mi madre murió todo fue peor -ella emitió un pequeño sollozo- la extraño, Damon. -alzo sus ojos a mi, en una mirada pura- En realidad extraño mi idea de ella, porque nunca fue una buena madre. Me alejo de mi papá, y después se mato. Pero de todas maneras, era algo. Ahora no tengo nada -rompió a llorar y se tiro sobre mi. Solo pude rodearla con mis brazos, tan solo escucharla me entristesia. Yo aquí peleando con mi hermano, por una chica y Mar no tenia a nadie a su lado, hasta ahora, yo iba a cuidarla.

-no estas sola, si? -¿esa fue mi voz? salio demasiado cursi, me dije. Sonrio y me abrazo de vuelta

-gracias -dijo ella con su aliento sobre mi cuello- creo que deberias contarle todo a Elena, ella te entendera. -se alejo y me miro con ojos ilusionados

-no creo que sea buena idea -dije, algo confundido

Ella junto sus cejas y me miro profundamente

-Damon ella te ama, lo se. Créeme, no tengo 150 años, ni soy vampira -rodeo los ojos, en un gesto divertido- pero cuando te mira se que te ama, cuando le expliques todo ella entenderá -dijo finalmente, y also un poco los brazos. Me reí, Mar tenia esa visión de la vida perfecta, de que todo se podía solucionar. Ella era dulce e inocente, era una buena amiga. Amiga...suspiro mi mente, creo que hace tiempo no tengo una. Tal vez nunca.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación, yo sonreí.

* * *

Todo se normalizo un poco luego de unos días, la perra de Katherine vivía con nosotros, Stefan estaba en su humor de "no me toques o te mato" pero al menos, no había asesinado a nadie últimamente. Jeremy seguía yendo al instituto y se llevaba bien con Mar, muy bien, de echo.

Elena seguía en la Universidad, no habíamos hablado desde nuestra pelea y Caroline, que estaba enterada de todo, la entretenía para que no viniera. Ellas estarían fuera hasta que arreglara todo el tema de Silas, era lo mejor para Elena. Quería que este a salvo, sentía que por una vez en toda mi existencia estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

-Damon -dijo Jeremy desde la cocina , viéndome entrar- alguna pista? -negué con la cabeza, había ido a buscar a Silas a la mansión pero esta estaba vacía.

-pudiste contactar con la brujita? -le dije refiriéndome a Bonnie. El me miro durante unos segundos y luego se rasco la nuca- que sucede? -desde que había vivido con Jeremy me daba cuenta cuando estaba nervioso o me ocultaba algo, y en este caso sospechaba que eran las dos cosas.

-no he pensado en ella, y cuando lo intento hacer no aparece -dijo suspirando. No parecía una declaración muy importante. Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Jeremy me llamo, lo sabia, el pequeño emo me estaba ocultando algo

-que sucede? -dije de mala gana

-alaric -susurro y mis ojos se agrandaron

-que paso con el? -hablar de alaric era doloroso, había sido mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo

-el...-titubeo Jeremy- se contacto conmigo -no pude evitar sentir sorpresa cuando lo escuche

-que te dijo? -pregunte con entusiasmo

-fue raro -dijo despacio, me acerque a el amenazante- el hablo de Mar

Mi sorpresa se hizo aun mayor

-¿de mar? ¿la conoce?

-no lose -dijo sincero- solo me dijo que nos cuidemos de ella, y desapareció -mi mente trato de relacionar todo pero, me fue imposible. ¿Cuidarnos de ella? ¿que nos podría hacer? era una humana indefensa.

-donde esta ella ahora? -pregunte de golpe

-con Katherine arriba, siguiendo tus instrucciones de no acercarse a Stefan

-bien -suspire

Mi celular sonó, interrumpiéndonos

-Caroline -atendí apenas lo abrí

-tenemos un problema, Elena quiere ir -dijo ella con voz preocupada. Me aleje de Jeremy.

-entretenla

-no es tan fácil -Carloline sonaba enfadada- a todo esto ¿como esta Stefan? -me resulto graciosa su pregunta, solo pensaba en el.

-Stefan -dije en tono de preocupación- ya lo sabes, no esta muy estable. Aunque el siempre fue un poquito raro -bromee al final. Caroline me dijo alguna grosería y corto.

Sabia que iba a cuidar de Elena, ¿y si no? susurro mi mente. Tenia miedo, yo, el glorioso Damon Salvatore, temía. No por lo que me pueda llegar a pasar a mi, sino por Elena. Si ella llegaba a venir, podría salir lastimada y eso no puedo permitirlo.

* * *

Subí las escaleras cauteloso, no se oía ningún ruido fuera de lo común. Me acerque a la habitación de Elena, Mar dormía plácidamente en su cama. Katherine no estaba al lado de ella como siempre, me asalto el terror. Corrí hacia abajo, y allí estaba Stefan, como siempre tirado en el sillón, solo. Respire pesadamente. Esto de ser "niñera" de todo el mundo, no me gustaba nada

-tienes miedo? -me dijo alguien desde la cocina a oscuras

-¿de ti? -bufe- ¿que podrías hacerme? -pregunte sonriendo de costado.

-no te burles de mi Damon -dijo la voz conocida- sabes que en algún momento me convertiré -Katherine salio de las sombras y se acerco a mi-iba a pedírselo a tu hermano-dijo cerca de mi boca- pero ni modo, si estas celoso hazlo tu -sonrió picara a centímetros de mis labios y me acerco su muñeca a la cara. Reí fuertemente, una risa forzada y desganada.

-ni en tus sueños, Katherine -dije furioso. Ella me miro, con odio y luego con diversión.

-aun podemos disfrutar -se acerco mas a mi, quise empujarla pero solo empeoraría la situación. Seguramente la lastimaría, y esa no era mi idea. Toco mi brazo con sus uñas, me di cuenta que traía puesto un short muy provocativo y una remera de Elena. Se lamió los labios y me miro sonriendo macabramente.

-me das asco -le dije a medida que acercaba sus labios a los míos.

-lo se -dijo. Me aleje de ella, sentía que en cualquier momento seria capaz de matarla, si seguía allí provocandome, ella sabia que le haría daño. "Eso quiere", susurro mi mente "solo esta probándote" cerré los ojos. Debía tranquilizarme. Katherine se acerco de vuelta a mi, me miro profundamente a los ojos. La mire, primero sus ojos, sus hombros, el comienzo de sus senos moviéndose por la respiración acelerada, el corazón palpitante, sentí la sangre corriendo por las venas, diablos hace mucho que no me alimento, me lamente, me toco el brazo con sus dedos suaves y frágiles, luego el cuello. Me tense, en un impulso la agarre del cuello arrinconandola contra la pared, sentí su vena palpitando bajo mi mano, sus huesos débiles, se reía, consciente de lo que provocaba en mi, reuní algo de auto control y la solté un poco, dejándola libre. Ella me miro a los ojos y en un movimiento rápido se acerco a mi y me beso.

* * *

**_Ese beso se oye a problemas, ustedes que dicen? Elena se enterara? Ya veremos...que me dicen de Mar? Como creen que la conoce Alaric? _**

**_En el próximo cap una bomba va a explotar y créanme no va a ser bonito..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Contado por Katherine: **_

Seguí besando a Damon con pasión, mientras hundía mis manos en su cabello, metí mi lengua en su boca, devorándolo. El parecía besarme con odio, como si no quisiera hacerlo, sonreí.

-que esta pasando? -dijo una voz masculina detrás nuestro. Me separe de Damon y me gire de repente. Stefan.

-despertaste -le dije tocando el hombro de stefan, el me miro con desprecio y terror

-damon -stefan lo miro. Damon parecía a punto de explotar tenia la cabeza gacha y cuando la levanto dirigió una mirada llena de fuego hacia mi

-voy a matarte -dijo Damon acercandoseme, lo mire despreocupada mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

-Matame -le dije en tono pícaro- a besos -y lo bese de vuelta, fue conciso y breve cuando me aleje Damon seguía mirándome con furia y apretando mas fuerte mis brazos.

-no -dijo stefan interponiéndose entre nosotros. Apoye la cabeza en su hombro,el parecía asombrado por toda la situación y no se dio cuenta. Damon lo miro y luego a mi.

-mi héroe -dije a stefan en el oído, toque sus brazos con mis manos. Haciendo círculos mientras bajaba y subía por sus hombros- estuviste haciendo ejercicio -le dije en voz dulce. Stefan se giro a mi mirándome acusadoramente

-no va a funcionar katherine -dijo en tono firme. Lo mire haciendo un puchero y luego a Damon

-que tan ironico es esto? -pregunte- antes los dos eran humanos, yo vampira y me amaban. Ahora los dos son vampiros, yo humana y me odian -segui haciendo un puchero y luego sonrei

-eso es porque descubrimos a la verdadera Katherine -dijo damon con asco- a la manipuladora y despreciable katherine -continuo y se acerco a mi de vuelta

-no decías eso hace unos segundos -hable, recordandole que el también había participado en nuestro beso. - todo este drama es cansador -dije bostezando -adiós stefan -junte mis labios con los suyos y le di un beso, luego otro. El estaba inmóvil - adiós Damon -también le bese, fue un segundo ya que el se alejo de mi rápidamente. Yo reí, una risa fuerte y llena de maldad. Subí las escaleras y deje que los hermanos hablaran.

* * *

-que estas haciendo kath? -me dijo Mar en cuanto me acoste al lado de ella. Me gire dandole la espalda

-que quieres decir? no estoy haciendo nada -dije con tono indefenso

-si, estas jugando de vuelta con los salvatores -tenia la voz cansada, y hablaba en un susurro- cuando tu y yo sabemos muy bien a quien amas -me gire hacia ella, mirandola. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par y su pelo rubio despeinado

-yo no amo -dije despacio

-si lo haces, deja de querer engañar a todos. -junto sus cejas mirándome con enojo- porque haces eso?

-porque? me preguntas porque? -dije casi gritando, Mar me miro asustada, siempre me había tenido respeto y que me suelte esto de golpe era malo para ella, y lo sabia- no amo -repetí mas fuerte, ella se echo hacia atrás, alejándose de mi. Relaje mi expresión, no podía asustar a la única persona que me apoyaba- ya sabes porque, Mar. No puedo amar, porque me odio. Todos me odian -baje la vista. Mar me miro con expresión dulce

-kath, siempre me cuidaste. Eres buena, deja que todos vean eso.

-tengo miedo, Mar -dije sincera- tengo miedo de que alguien rompa mi corazón, no podría soportarlo. No soy tan fuerte como aparento

-lo se -dijo ella y me abrazo.

* * *

Cuando baje la escalera al día siguiente las cosas parecían calmadas, me acerque a la cocina, no había nadie. Mire la heladera, ¿como se suponía que haría esto? pensé en despertar a Mar, pero ella debía estar cansada. Tenia que arreglármelas por mi misma, ¿que tan difícil podía ser? agarre la leche, y un sobre que parecía contener café.

Puse la leche en un tarro y con cuidado prendí un fósforo poniéndolo cerca de la hornalla y la di vuelta. Nada, el fuego no andaba. La solté, y prendí otro fósforo, nada. Suspire enojada, bien debía comer algo que no necesitara fuego. Abrí un gabinete de arriba, había muchos tarros de vidrio y mas atrás una caja que parecía contener cereales, me relamí. Subí mis rodillas a la alacena sosteniéndome de la tapa abierta del estante. Alargue mi mano y toque la caja, sonreí "ya casi te tengo" dije mentalmente. Justo cuando pude agarrarla, mi pierna se resbalo del mármol, me agarre de lo primero que vi un tarro de vidrio que cayo conmigo al piso y se rompió en miles de pedazos. Había toda harina esparcida al rededor mio.

-que esta pasando? -jeremy entro de la nada a la habitación y me miro

-estoy haciéndome el desayuno -dije parándome y sacudiéndome la harina. Me miro enojado -tu cocina esta rota, el fuego no anda -le dije mirando a la cocina. Damon apareció en la habitación, cuando me vio se comenzó a reír.

-katherine que hiciste? -su risa seguía, y me molestaba.

-nada, solo tenia hambre -me cruce de brazos esto no era divertido. Stefan apareció, genial me dije, estamos todos

-el fuego si funciona, solo que no prendiste el gas -jeremy rió y damon lo siguió. Los mire con furia, stefan nos miraba con cara de asombro, cuando me vio su labio se transformo en una pequeña sonrisa

-ni te atrevas -dije al ver que estaba por reírse, el se tapo la boca con las manos- si lo haces cuando me convierta te matare -estallo en carcajadas, uniéndose a los otros dos, yo estaba por gritarles que se callaran cuando apareció alguien, Jeremy dejo de reírse de golpe, todos lo hicieron.

-jer al fin, Silas esta impidiendo que nos comuniquemos con ustedes -mire a el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. Bonnie, la bruja esa estaba allí, ¿como había aparecido? ¿a que se refería con "comunicarse"? No, no podía ser.

-así que al fin haz muerto -dije a Bonnie con una sonrisa malvada

-puedes verla? -pregunto Jeremy asombrado

-si -le dije- es que ustedes no? -Stefan y Damon me miraban como si se hubieran perdido de algo

-no, solo pueden ver fantasmas los que...-comenzó stefan

-murieron y volvieron a la vida -finalizo Bonnie. Eso explicaba cuando lo había visto a él, antes de que Silas me manipulara.

-Bonnie explícanos lo de Silas -dijo Damon firme- katherine vete -me ordeno ¿quien se creía?

-no voy a irme -lo mire con odio

-como quieras -Damon me tomo de los hombros y me llevo hasta a fuera de la casa. Me sonrío y después cerro la puerta con llave

-Damon -grite- déjame entrar -dije mas fuerte, nada. -estúpidos -camine por el porche, sin rumbo.

Odiaba ser humana, era tan frágil y dependía de los demás. Quería matar gente, quería tomar sangre, quería los poderes que me brindaba el vampirismo, quería sentirme poderosa, que los demás me temieran. Era horrible, a parte de sentir esa sensación...no, no lo pienses, dije. Pero debía hacerlo, debía pensar en eso, porque había sido raro. Ayer en la noche cuando bese a stefan, sentí un temblor recorriendome, como si de repente me hubiera prendido fuego. Y se que seguramente me ruborice, por suerte era de noche y nadie lo había notado. ¿Como era posible? nunca me había pasado eso, ni en mis días en vida, aunque eso era algo muy lejano.

Entonces ¿que había significado eso? ¿ese momento de debilidad que había tenido? Siempre había dicho que amaba a stefan, y en el fondo me lo creía. Pero miles de veces me pregunte si era cierto o solo lo decía para tener a alguien, para aferrarme a un sentimiento y no sentirme tan mala como aparentaba que era. Pero ahora después de tanto tiempo...lo amaba? no, me dije. No dejes que te debiliten. Tenia que seguir jugando con los Salvatores, volverlos locos hasta que ellos me transformen y así todo seria como antes. Sonreí, ya tenia un plan. La guerra había comenzado.

* * *

_**Mmm katherine va a hacer de las suyas, la van a odiar jajaja.**_

_**Tengo una buena noticia y una mala, la buena es que ya se maso menos como va a ser todo el fict, son 21 caps. La mala es que ya tengo el final, y no les va a gustar nada. **_

_**Como siempre gracias por comentar, no saben lo que significa para mi gracias! Besos, Rocío. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Contado por Elena: **_

Mis dias en la universidad eran divertidos y sencillos, con Caroline pasabamos como personas normales, chicas estudiando lo que les gusta. Aunque todo era fingido se sentia bien, se sentia como si yo no fuera esto que soy, como si fuera normal.

Hace muchos dias que no hablaba con Damon, no iba a ser la primera en llamarle, aunque lo extrañaba mucho, demasiado, pero él tenia la culpa de todo lo que habia pasado. Caroline me estaba ocultando algo, desde que volvimos de Mistyc Falls no ha dicho nada en contra de mi novio ¿sigue siendo mi novio? bueno, de lo que "sea" mio.

-no quiero volver a tocar un libro de fisica en mi vida -dijo Caroline yendo hacia que cafeteria. Aaron nos acompañaba como siempre, el era simpatico, me hacia acordar a Matt y siempre estaba de buen humor

-vamos no ha estado tan mal -comente mientras me sentaba en una mesa. Caroline se paro de golpe y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos como si estuviera loca -okei, si estuvo mal -me rei, habia sido el primer examen que habíamos tenido, realmente no me importaba si sacaba buena nota o no, me dio gusto volver a sentir esos nervios, y estudiar con Caroline, que hace cuadros sintácticos en hojas y los cuelga por todo el cuarto. Reí mientras recordaba

-hoy podriamos ir a algun bar, que les parece? -pregunto Aaron mirandome

-no lo se, queria visitar a mi hermano hace mucho que no lo veo -dije haciendo una mueca, casi siempre hablaba con Jeremy pero de todos modos queria verlo para saber que estaba bien

-vamos Elena -dijo Caroline animada- mañana iremos, por una vez en tu vida diviértete -la mire, ella sabia que desde hace mucho no pisabamos Mistyc Falls y tambien sabia de mis constantes presentimientos sobre Stefan, sabia que algo andaba mal con el y me asustaba

- de acuerdo -dije rodando los ojos, ellos se miraron y chocaron las manos, los mire riendo.

* * *

-Caroline vamos, sal de una vez -golpee la puerta del baño una y otra vez.

-estoy lista, como me veo? -Caroline llevaba su pelo suelto en ondas con una blusa negra transparente y un jean azul francia

-espectacular como siempre -dije y ella rio

-vamos, Aaron nos esta esperando -me agarro del brazo y salimos de la habitacion.

La verdad esto era divertido, era una salida a todo lo que me rodeaba. El bar no era de esos en los que vez chicos borrachos tirados por los rincones sino que era tranquilo y cómodo.

-asi que...cuenta algo -Aaron me dio un pequeño codazo sonriéndome

-que quieres saber? -pregunte mirandolo. Caroline estaba hablando con un chico un poco mas lejos nuestro

-no se, cuentame de tu familia -lo mire, esto nunca se volvia menos incomodo

-mis padres murieron en un accidente hace 4 años -dije con el tono menos triste que pude

-lo siento -dijo el agarrando mi mano entre la suya- los mios tambien murieron y se lo que se siente. -lo mire asombrada , el parecia serio- supongo que no te gusta hablar de eso, yo lo odio cuando la gente me mira con esa mirada de...

-lastima -termine, el me miro e hizo una imperceptible sonrisa

-exacto -dijo

-y chicos en que andan? -Caroline se acerco a nosotros, tenia un baso en la mano y bailaba animada.

-ya sabes hablando -dije sonriendo. Aaron me miro con complicidad

-quieres bailar? -le pregunto a Caroline ofresiendole su mano

-pensé que nunca me lo pedirías -dijo ella en tono teatral y se fueron a la pista, los mire divertida

Mi celular sonó, distrayéndome. Mire la pantalla

-Damon -dije sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Del otro lado se escucho una risa apagada

-tu novio esta ocupado en este momento -una voz conocida hablo. De repente me sentí furiosa y mareada

-katherine, que haces con el celular de Damon?

-eso le deberías preguntar a el. -dijo Katherine en tono despreocupado. Tenia ganas de tenerla aquí para darle su merecido, ahora que era humana eso no seria tan difícil

-lo que le hayas echo...-pero mi amenaza quedo en el aire ya que del otro lado se escucho como Katherine había cortado. Metí el celular en mi bolsillo enojada

-vamos -le dije a Caroline acercándome a ella. Me miro sorprendida -adiós Aaron -ni siquiera lo mire. -Caroline no dijo nada hasta que entramos al auto

-donde vamos? -tenia cara de no entender nada

-a Mistyc Falls -dije, y arranque.

* * *

A pesar de los intentos de Caroline, yo no me deje persuadir y ya casi podia sentir como el viento pesado de mi pueblo entraba al auto. Tenia miedo, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Katherine no era un problema ya, pero entonces ¿que pasaba? mi mente me respondió. Damon, aun luego de todo este tiempo una parte de mi no confiaba en el. Y sabia que damon en sus momentos impulsivos podría hacer cualquier cosa, incluso...iba a decir engañarme, pero no lo diría porque la idea me lastimaba demasiado. Debía confiar en el, porque me amaba, porque nos amábamos.

Cuando sali del auto, Caroline se puso delante mio intentando advertirme algo no le hice caso. Todo esto debía terminar. Abrí la puerta y lo que encontré me dejo helada.

* * *

-Stefan -dije entrando. Era el, realmente era el. Sus ojos estaban cansados y tenia una expresión de asombro en su cara, pero me miraba como siempre, con esa mirada de dulzura que me transmitía tranquilidad. Casi corrí hasta el y lo abrase. -estas bien -susurre hundiendo mi cara en su cuello, el me rodeo con sus brazos

-incomodo -alguien dijo detrás de mi, me gire. Damon estaba parado delante de nosotros y un poco mas atrás Katherine, que era la que habia hablado

-que paso? -pregunte dirigiéndome a Damon. El me miro con incertidumbre. Suspiro antes de hablar

-silas -dijo despacio y se acerco a mi.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos tratando de explicarme todo, logre entender en el peligro en que estábamos. Stefan era el doppleganer de Silas, tal como yo con Katherine. Stefan habia estado bajo el océano todo este tiempo, me sentía terrible. El, siempre tan bueno con todos, nada de esto era justo.

-y ahora que haremos? -suspire lentamente. Damon me miraba, esperando alguna reacción negativa de mi

-buscaremos a silas y lo mataremos -dijo firme

-Damon sabes que eso no es posible, a parte como se supone que vamos a encontrarlo? -Stefan miraba de uno hacia el otro mientras que hablábamos

-Elena nada malo sucederá, si? -Damon se acerco a mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Sus ojos eran tan transparentes que podía fundirme en ellos.

-no quiero arruinar el momento, pero no están siendo sinceros -Katherine apareció en la habitación, con su personalidad tan superior e insoportable como siempre

-no te metas -Damon la enfrento poniéndose delante de mi. Katherine alzo los brazos sonriendo con maldad, ¿que estaba pasando?

-Elena -Jeremy se acerco a mi y me abrazo mientras sonreía. Trate de mirar a mi hermano con alegría pero, me resultaba casi imposible

-Jer donde estabas? -le dije separándome, el me miro

-ven -dijo en un susurro y me tomo de la mano.

* * *

-que pasa Jer? -mi hermano me había llevado a su habitación y no había dicho nada por lo menos en 20 minutos

-quiero escapar, Elena -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-de que hablas?-pregunte tomando su mano

-no quiero vivir mas entre todo esto, quiero irme. Quiero ser normal -ahora sus lagrimas se habían derramado y caían sobre el acolchado

-todo pasara -le dije animándolo

-no, todo empeorara y lo sabes. -se levanto y golpeo el escritorio

-ei -le dije acercándome- todo saldrá bien

-no...-su voz le temblaba- elena no quiero mentirte -dio un suspiro largo y pesado- hay algo que debes saber

-jer -grito alguien fuera de la habitación ¿justo ahora? Jeremy se volteo y abrió la puerta. Esa chica Mar entro y me miro con algo de miedo.

-lo siento no sabia que estaban hablando -dijo sonrojándose

-no pasa nada Mar -Jer la miro con una sonrisa- de echo tengo que ir a hablar con Damon, Elena después seguimos -se dirigió a mi y asentí con la cabeza, luego se fue.

Mar me miraba como si quisiera preguntarme algo

-que pasa? -pregunte bruscamente, esta chica no me caía bien

-Elena, se que te caigo mal pero lo único que quiero es ayudar -dijo lentamente, sus ojos eran azules intensos, me recordó a alguien aunque no podía descifrar a quien

-perdón -dije suspirando- es solo que...son demasiadas cosas, mucho estrés -sonreí levemente y ella también

-lose, se que se siente llegar al limite -dijo ella sonriendo.

La mire durante unos segundos, es pelos, los rasgos, los ojos...¿quien era esta chica? De alguna manera confiaba en ella, era tan...familiar, me dije pero a la vez era rara. A parte eso de que se lleve bien con Katherine, ¿como se conocían? eran muchas preguntas

-debo irme -dije mirando mi reloj, Caroline seguramente querría volver a la Uni pronto

Mar me miro juntando sus cejas, luego relajo su rostro y sonrió.

Salude a todos con un abrazo, Stefan parecía algo diferente pero supuse que era normal al haber estado bajo el agua durante días. Cuando llegue a Damon no sabia que hacer, me miro fijo a los ojos, desee que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, que se terminen las peleas, que fuéramos una pareja normal. Dios, si decía una vez mas normal iba a enloquecer. Abrase a Damon, él me correspondió, estuvimos así durante unos minutos luego Caroline se aclaro la garganta y nos separamos. Estaba por salir de la casa cuando esa voz que odiaba hablo

-te vas tan pronto Elenita? sin saber la gran noticia? -Katherine mi miraba con sus ojos picaros y perversos. Damon se echo sobre ella y la agarro del cuello.

-para Damon -le dije agarrándolo del hombro-¿que sucede? -pregunte, el miro a Katherine que sonreía malvadamente y luego de vuelta a mi y a Caroline. Suspiro pesadamente, como si el mundo se cayera a sus pies, de pronto quería volver el tiempo atrás y no preguntar nada, porque sabia que lo que estaba a punto de decirme era una mala noticia, una terrible y triste noticia.

* * *

_**Bueno aca esta el cap, cada vez se esta volviendo mas complicado todo...ni me quiero imaginar cuando aparezca Silas. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :) Feliz dia de la primavera, en mi país es hoy jaja Besos. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hay stelenas leyendo este fic? jajaja no sabia, bueno chicas pronto se van a poner contentas. Y a mis compañeras las delenas, no se pongan celosas que también hay para nosotras algo jeje. **_

* * *

_**Contado por Jeremy:**_

Elena miraba de un lado hacia el otro esperando una explicación. Damon tomo la delantera y suspiro profundo antes de hablar pero lo interrumpí.

-Elena -dije poniéndome frente a ella- es Bonnie -me miro como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-si la bruja esta muerta, y? -dijo Katherine con tono de superioridad, todos nos giramos a ella con mirada de odio- de todas maneras era una pesada, menos mal que ya no esta aquí -ella sonrió y Damon se giro para agarrarla del cuello otra vez pero Caroline se le adelanto.

-mira perra, si me llego a enterar que hablas de vuelta así de mis amigas -apretó su cuello contra la pared, sus colmillos salieron a la vista y la sonrisa de Katherine se torció un poco

**-**ya Caroline -Stefan la tomo de los hombros y ella la soltó.

Después de unos minutos paso lo que todos ya esperábamos, Caroline y Elena se largaron a llorar, era demasiado doloroso verlas así, tan frágiles, tan desoladas. Abrase a mi hermana lo mas fuerte que pude, ella se dejo. Luego Damon tomo mi lugar, mientras que Stefan los miraba desde una esquina tratando de calmar a Caroline. El clima de repente se torno extremadamente incomodo y tuve que salir de la casa a despejarme.

Apenas pise el umbral sentí como todos los problemas me caían encima. Era demasiado, todos queríamos vivir en paz, sentir que hacíamos las cosas bien, hasta Damon, que siempre me pareció malvado y egoísta ahora estaba en nuestra misma situación. Tratando de ser feliz y de hacer a Elena feliz, pero era difícil. Yo no quería meterme en su relación, pero es que cuando amas las cosas deberían de ser mas fáciles. Deberías sentirte bien, feliz; y ellos no dejaban de pelear todo el tiempo, siempre discutían y se llevaban mal, ¿como podían decirle amor a eso?

-sos joven Jeremy, tenes mucho que aprender-dijo alguien detrás de mi, me di la vuelta. Alaric estaba parado frente a la puerta mirándome

-que haces aquí? -pregunte, el se sentó al lado mio

-vine a vigilar como esta todo, parece que las cosas se complican -hizo una sonrisa desganada

-ni te imaginas -le dije suspirando. El me miro, parecía dispuesto a decirme algo

-necesito un favor

**-**vienes a decirme que me cuide de Mar? -pregunte algo enojado- porque ella es buena, yo confió en ella -el me miro confundido

-nunca he dicho que era mala, de echo todo lo contrario necesito que la cuides -ahora yo lo mire confundido, en sus ojos había lagrimas no derramadas. Alaric me caía bien, era una buena persona y siempre se preocupaba por nosotros

-lo are -prometí- pero ¿cual es tu relación con ella? -el me miro fijo

-Jeremy -dijo y luego callo por unos segundos, pensando- Mar es...-comenzó y de repente, desapareció.

* * *

Genial mas preguntas sin respuestas, me dije. ¿Que faltaba ahora? ¿que Mar sea algún ser sobrenatural también? Reí, eso era una locura. Pero bueno, no había nada mas loco de lo que ya nos pasaba.

-aquí estas -dijo alguien abriendo la puerta detrás mio.

-Mar -sonreí- que sucede? -la mire mientras que se sentaba al lado mio

-nada, necesitaba salir de ese ambiente -dijo ella mirando al cielo, alce mi vista. La noche era estrellada, no había nubes y el clima era perfecto, ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. Luego de un rato ella suspiro, estar en presencia de Mar siempre se sentía bien, era cómodo y confortable como si la conociera de toda la vida. La mire disimuladamente, su rostro estaba enmarcado por el cabello rubio que le caía en bucles por los hombros, sus ojos eran mas oscuros que lo normal haciendo que ese azul intenso pareciera negro, bajo la tenue luz. Ella me miro de golpe y corrí mi cara rápidamente, escuche como dio una imperceptible risa, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Me dio un pequeño codazo riéndose, era algo incomodo pero de todos modos se sentía bien. Me acerque a ella y la golpee levemente con mi brazo, ella rió e hizo lo mismo. Le empece a hacer cosquillas y Mar rió fuertemente.

-para Jer, vamos por favor -decía riendo y suplicando al mismo tiempo. Ella se giro y perdí el equilibrio cayéndole encima, sus labios estaban tan cerca que casi podía tocarlos, me acerque un poco mas, ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin alejarse de mi. Cuando pude rozarlos con los míos alguien se aclaro la garganta. Nos levantamos de golpe y mire hacia el lugar desde donde había salido el ruido

-Matt -dije casi sin poder creerlo, rei y lo abrase. Matt me miro y luego sonrio

-veo que la pasas bien -me dijo mirando a Mar, ella bajo la vista

-que haces aquí? pensé que no venias por lo menos dentro de una semana -el se rasco la nuca.

-si, bueno los extrañaba -dijo finalmente, mi sonrisa se fue deformando. Este día había sido un desastre para todos, pero igualmente deberíamos contarle a Matt toda la verdad. Me alegraba tanto verlo, era mi mejor amigo, el entendía por lo que yo pasaba y también quería que todas las cosas sobrenaturales terminaran.

-entremos -le dije serio, luego mire a Mar y vocalice un "lo siento"

* * *

-y así están las cosas -finalice mi discurso hacia Matt, el miraba a todos con cara de sorpresa mientras le terminábamos de contar las ultimas noticias. Yo sabia que tener a Matt con nosotros era bueno, tanto Caroline como Elena se sentían felices de verlo, el nos recordaba que había gente que seguía viva, nos daba algo de esperanza.

-adivinen -dijo Caroline en un momento, su energía no era la de siempre estaba apagada, y sin ánimos

-que? -pregunto Elena abrazada a Matt. Caroline nos miro a todos y luego suspiro

-mañana hay un baile y tenemos que ir -era obvio que ese tenemos no era por obligación, era solo para despejarnos, para sentir que todavía había algo por que luchar

-Caroline no estamos para bailes -dijo Damon serio.

-de echo no es mala idea -interrumpió Elena, el la miro, parecía a punto de decir algo, pensé que en cualquier momento iban a comenzar a pelearse, de echo seguramente todos lo pensamos, pero no fue así, Damon solo asintió.

La idea del baile no me emocionaba, iba a haber problemas. Todos ya estaban averiguando como atraer a Silas y poder matarlo, yo ya quería que todo terminara. Mar parecía la única con ánimos, me imagine que seria porque nunca había asistido a un baile

-ya veras -dijo mirándome- va a estar bien, todos nos despejaremos -sonrió, una sonrisa sin ganas, y me tomo de la mano. Mire nuestras manos unidas y me acerque a ella

-Jeremy no puedo -dijo cuando mis labios estuvieron a centímetros de los suyos

-¿porque? -pregunte mirándola, ella tenia esa expresión de querer escapar. De repente una pregunta acudió a mi mente- Mar últimamente alguien me ha estado visitando del otro lado -pareció sorprendida y asustada- alguien que quiere tu seguridad, necesito saber quien eres -Mar me miro incomoda, se paro y luego se volvió a sentar

-no, por favor no estoy lista para decirlo -dijo ella mirándome fijo.

-entonces dime ¿cual es tu relación con Alaric Saltzman? -se puso dura de golpe como si rechazara ese nombre, luego me miro con ojos tristes y bajo la cabeza- ¿fue tu novio o algo? -le pregunte en un tono serio, la idea no me gustaba. Ella me miro y luego rió con ganas

-no -dijo aun riendo

-entonces? -pregunte con demasiado entusiasmo

-Alaric -el nombre casi salio en un suspiro, alzo la cabeza y me miro fijamente. Se quedo callada por unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad y finalmente dijo: - es mi padre

* * *

_**pfff que final! tienen mas claro quien es Mar o aun quedan dudas? bueno ya el proximo cap se basa todo en los personajes comunes de tvd, y va a estar genial! No quiero spoilear pero sale una nueva pareja...espero que les este gustando, agradezco los comentarios como siempre. Esto lo hago para ustedes asi que me hace bien que les guste :) **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Contado por Caroline: **_

Perder a Bonnie era algo tan doloroso que con Elena intentabamos ni siquiera pensar en eso, pero era casi imposible. Jeremy había dicho que el la seguía viendo, por lo tanto no estaba del todo muerta, pero enterarme así de la nada de algo tan fuerte, dolía. La muerte cada vez dolía mas.

Tener a Matt de vuelta con nosotros era como un regalo, algo bueno después de tanta tristeza, el intentaba ser fuerte por nosotras, pero yo sabia que sufría aun mas. Nos había despistado contándonos como lo había pasado con Rebekah, aun no entendía mucho esa relación pero lo aceptaba, Matt era mi amigo de toda la vida, me había apoyado y haría lo mismo con el.

A parte Stefan había vuelto y eso era algo que me animaba, Elena ya empezaba a sentir algo por el otra vez y eso se notaba a kilómetros. Damon estaba insoportable como siempre, pero ya todo retomaría el curso de antes y Elena se daría cuenta de lo que había perdido cuando lo escogió a el.

-este esta bien? -dije dándome la vuelta con mi nuevo vestido. Stefan rió e hizo una mueca, como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando- tendría que haber venido con Elena -dije riendo, el pareció triste de repente- lo siento -me acerque- debe ser duro verla con Damon, pero se que te ama a ti, ella presintió que estabas en peligro. Su amor es épico y verdadero, se que ella se dará cuenta -Stefan sonrío levemente

-gracias-dijo en un susurro- el vestido te queda hermoso -me miro fijamente, si fuera humana ya me hubiera sonrojado

-entonces este sera -dije riendo.

* * *

Cuando volviamos a la casa de Elena algo paso por mi mente, una idea loca y brillante a la vez.

-stefan me preguntaba...-dije en plan de idea

-si? -Stefan me miro

-podriamos ir juntos al baile -sus ojos se agrandaron y tuve que pensar en algo rápido- no en plan pareja, sino como amigos. Ya sabes, seguro elena ira con damon -lo dije despacio pero, de todas maneras hizo una expresión de tristeza.- igual puedo ir con Matt

-no -dijo el de golpe- quiero ir, olvidarme de los problemas por un rato. -me sonrió sin ganas- a parte ¿que mejor compañera de baile que tu? -dijo y no pude evitar sonreír

* * *

Llegamos a la casa, el ambiente seguía igual de tenso que antes, se notaba que Elena y Damon habían peleado, estaba tirada en el sillón y cuando le pregunte por el no contesto.

-y Matt? -dije entonces, Stefan nos dejo solas para que charlemos, tan caballeroso como siempre

-no se, ha ido con Jeremy a ver lo de los trajes -Elena jugaba con los bordes de su vestido y miraba hacia ningún lado

-que paso? -pregunte y luego suspire. Ella me miro

-nada -sonrió ligeramente- ya sabes, todo este drama -giro los ojos, haciendo una mueca- y Bonnie -dijo finalmente. Esto me temía, ya sabia a donde iba el tema. Elena no tardo en largarse a llorar y yo la seguí

-elena, buscaremos a alguien. Una bruja que la reviva -dije dándole ánimos. Ella me miro esperanzada, de repente, parecía una nena

-gracias -dijo y me abrazo.- todo esto de la fiesta -continuo luego de unos minutos- no se si ir, las cosas con Damon no van bien

-deberías ir con Stefan -dije sonriendo, sabia que no era buena idea pero tenia que tratar de unirlos de vuelta. Elena hizo una mueca de desagrado

-no, eso no es justo -dijo sentándose

-porque no Elena? es Stefan, por dios. ¿Recuerdas? -casi gritaba las palabras- tu amor épico, tu gran amor! -grite, esta vez

-no entiendes -ella se levanto y se puso cerca mio, parecía enojada- después de todo, aun no lo entiendes. Estoy enamorada de Damon, Caroline. Lo amo, si? lo lamento por Stefan, el siempre va a estar presente. Pero no estoy enamorada de el -dijo despacio. Trate de comprenderla, pero me resultaba difícil.

-no, Damon te manipula. El es malo, Elena. Stefan es el bueno. -las palabras salían alborotadas de mi boca, como si no pudiera detenerme. Ella se me acerco mas furiosa que nunca

-si tanto te gusta, sal tu con el -grito cerca de mi cara. Sentí como poco a poco la rabia se apoderaba de mi y explotaba

-pues eso are, esta noche! -le grite sin poder detenerme. Elena se paro en seco

-que? -pregunto anonadada

-saldré con Stefan -le dije sonriendo y salí de la habitación

Mi intención no era separarla de el, pero es que tan solo no logro entenderla. Bonnie te necesitamos, suspire, ella sabia que hacer en estas situaciones, seguramente inventaría algo para que Elena y yo volviéramos a hablar, pero ahora ya no estaba. Y yo era demasiado orgullosa, no iba a admitir que estaba equivocada.

Alguien toco el timbre, me pare a abrir mientras acomodaba los últimos detalles de mi peinado

-Hola -dije a Stefan, que se veía impecable en un esmoquin elegante

-vamos? -me dio su brazo y lo tome

-vamos

* * *

El auto estaba en silencio, Stefan parecía dispuesto a mantenerlo así. El estaba raro, obviamente me había dado cuenta. Su actitud era la de siempre, pero de vez en cuando se ponía frío y distante

-todo bien? -pregunto de golpe, lo mire e intente sonreír.

-si -mentí- en realidad...no -nunca se me había dado bien ocultarle las cosas- pelee con Elena -dije lentamente

-por? -Stefan me miro sorprendido

-por Damon, por ti, por sus decisiones estúpidas -le dije furiosa. El rió apenas

-Elena es grande, sabe lo que quiere. -dijo con despreocupación. Me sorprendió con que facilidad lo dijo, como si no le importara- ¿y tu?

-yo que? -dije mirándolo

-que quieres? -me miro de arriba a abajo y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa

-yo quiero un amor verdadero -dije despacio, pesando las palabras. Stefan sonrió.

-yo quiero lo mismo -dijo luego de unos minutos, y detuvo el auto.

La fiesta parecía animada y elegante, había gente entrando en la casa. No se veía a Elena, ni a Damon, ni a Matt, ni siquiera a Jeremy

Stefan me miraba, como si quisiera hacer algo, pero esperara el momento adecuado

-bajamos? -pregunte aun mas nerviosa que antes. El me sonrió, desabrocho mi cinturón lentamente y luego el suyo. Tomo mi mano entre la suya para ayudarme a bajar, cuando me abrió la puerta.

Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos, y me maree haciendo que mis piernas pierdan el equilibrio. Stefan me sostuvo antes de que mi cuerpo golpee contra el suelo, cuando me levanto lo hizo despacio, muy despacio, dejando que el aire se escapara del espacio que nos separaba. Estuvimos a casi nada de distancia, quise hablar, decirle que entremos, pero no pude, estaba perdida en sus ojos verdes y oscuros, el me miraba expectante. Entonces, casi sin poder percatarme, me beso.

* * *

_**Uff steroline eso no se lo veían venir o si? jajaja. Les gusto el cap? creen que Caroline y Stefan puedan tener algo? yo soy stefarine, pero estos dos son tan rubios y cabeza duras que la verdad no estarían mal juntos...que piensan? Ya veremos en el próximo cap...**_

_**Lo que mas disfrute fue la conver de Elena y Caroline, alguien tenia que taparle la boca ya! estos caps me dejan cansada, demasiado "Epic love" jaja, tratare pronto de poner alguna escenita delena :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Contado por Mar: **_

Mi emoción era demasiada, el primer baile al que asistiria. Sonrei mientras me ponia el vestido que me habia prestado Elena. Las cosas estaban mejor con ella, y eso me alegraba. No podría pelearme con Elena.

-te ves bien -dijo Jeremy desde la puerta, estaba apoyado en el marco y traia un esmoquin

-y tu no te ves mal -el me saco la lengua haciéndome reír. Con Jeremy todo estaba mejor, desde que le habia contado que era hija de Alaric no me había preguntado mas nada. Bueno, si, me habia dicho como era posible y había quedado en shock pero eso era todo. A mi no me parecía algo del otro mundo, Alaric era mi padre, sin embargo nunca lo había conocido realmente, solo sabia cosas de el por lo que mi madre me había contado. Ella casi siempre decía cosas malas, no solo de el, sino de todo el mundo. Hasta de Kath misma, era mi madre pero por un lado me alegraba que estuviera muerta, al menos ahora yo podría acercarme a Elena, y alguna vez tendría el valor contarle quien era realmente.

Jeremy me tomo del brazo para salir hacia la fiesta, cuando pasamos por el comedor vi a Damon tomando algo de una botella, estaba tirado en el sillón y se lo notaba exhausto.

-ahora vuelvo -le dije a Jer, el sonrió

-te espero en el auto -me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue.

Damon parecía perdido mirando algún punto imaginario, le toque el hombro y el alzo la vista hacia mi

-hola nena -me dijo en tono divertido. Yo lo mire con mala cara pero aun sonriendo, odiaba que me dijera asi.

-que paso? -pregunte, me sente a su lado y le saque el baso de las manos

-Elena -suspiro, me acerque a el y lo abrase de lado

-todo se va a solucionar. ¿No iras a la fiesta? -el me miro haciendo una mueca

-no, Mar. No estoy para fiestas -dijo tomando de vuelta el baso de mis manos

-oh vamos -lo regañe- primero deja de tomar -le saque de vuelta el baso, poniéndolo en la mesa- y segundo tu iras a esa fiesta -lo tome de la mano y se levanto sin ganas del sillón

-Mar he dicho que no -dijo en tono frío, un temblor me recorrió. Sabia por fuentes, como Jeremy y Matt que Damon había tenido una fase de maldad. Pero yo sabia que era bueno, y que nunca me haría nada malo

-tengo miedo Damon -le dije mintiendo- ¿mira si se aparece Silas y nos hace algo malo? -unas lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y me felicite por ser tan buena actriz. Damon pareció relajar su expresión agacho la cabeza y luego la levanto mirándome

-de acuerdo -dijo rodando los ojos. Di saltitos de felicidad y lo abrase fuertemente.

* * *

Mi primera impresión de la fiesta fue que todo estaban muy bien vestidos, no es que yo no lo estuviera, pero me sentía fuera de lugar, era raro. Damon se mantenía al lado mio todo el tiempo, al igual que Jeremy. De repente nos chocamos con Caroline y Stefan, ella se veía perturbada

-que pasa? -Damon se acerco a ellos y hablo

-nada -dijo Caroline alisándose el cabello- es solo que no veo a Elena -Damon se puso tenso de golpe

-creo que ya la encontré -dijo el. Me di la vuelta y efectivamente era Elena, estaba del brazo con un chico que yo no conocía. Damon parecía a punto de explotar

-tranquilo -le susurre. Hizo una sonrisa casi imperceptible y nos acercamos a ellos

-hola -dijo elena algo incomoda. El chico a su lado nos miro- les presento a Aaron -el hizo una reverencia con la cabeza

-permiso -dijo Damon de mal modo- voy a hablar con mi novia -remarco la palabra novia y se llevo a Elena del brazo. Aaron miraba todo como si no supiera que hacer, de pronto Caroline se acerco a el y comenzaron a hablar amigablemente.

Me acerque a Jeremy que tomaba algo de la mesa.

-estas fiestas son tan aburridas -dijo el con una sonrisa. Lo mire divertida, sabia como hacerme reír.

-Jer haz visto a Katherine? desde hoy a la mañana que no la veo -dije preocupada

-pues no -el pareció sorprendido de golpe mirando a la puerta. Me gire, mis ojos se abrieron como platos

-que hace con el? -pregunte bajito, Jeremy me miro como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

-no lo se -tartamudeo. Seguimos mirando fijo a la pareja, Katherine y Matt solo nos miraron y sonrieron.

* * *

En un momento de la noche Jeremy se acerco a mi.

-hablaste con el? -dije

-si, Matt es el mismo de siempre. Solo me dijo que ella le pidió de venir juntos y el acepto -se encogió de hombros

-no he hablado con Kath, pero se que este es otro de sus planes macabros -dije, y lo mire con algo de miedo. El se acerco mas a mi

-Mar -dijo despacio- se que no quieres hablar de esto pero... -paro un segundo para ver mi reacción, yo solo lo miraba expectante- es que, aun no entiendo como eres hija de Alaric -dijo desesperado. Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-que tu que? -dijo una voz grave detrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta. Damon

* * *

El me miraba a mi y luego a Jeremy, su cara era de puro asombro. Mire a Jer que solo parecía no saber donde meterse

-vete -le ordeno Damon de golpe, el pareció querer decir algo pero luego se arrepintió y nos dejo solos.

-Damon -dije lentamente, pensando las palabras- ahora no, después te lo explico -estuve a punto de irme pero él me agarro fuerte del brazo

-ahora -dijo firme. Trate de zafarme pero era demasiado fuerte- quien eres? -pregunto desconfiado

Suspire, fue un suspiro lleno de dolor, angustia, y cansancio. Sabia que esta vez no iba a poder escaparme, y debía pensar bien las palabras que iba a utilizar para contar mi historia. Damon me miraba impaciente, ¿podría confiar en el? no lo sabia, Damon había sido bueno conmigo pero de todos modos...me costaba confiar, la única persona en la que había confiado era Katherine y ella ahora me había abandonado. Estaba con sus planes suicidas y yo no sabia que hacer.

-contesta -me dijo Damon frío como un tempano. Sus ojos celestes me calaron profundo y deje de respirar por un momento. Hazlo Mar, me dijo mi mente. Suspire de vuelta. ¿Por donde debía empezar?, me pregunte. Mire a Damon y me zafe de su agarre.

-no puedes contarle nada a Elena -dije apuntándolo con un dedo. Damon pareció pensativo- prometelo

-esta bien -dijo el finalmente, suspirando.

-Mi madre -comencé- quedo embarazada de mi cuando era joven, yo soy su segunda hija, ella nunca le dijo a mi padre que me había tenido. En vez de eso escapo, Katherine la ayudo en todo y entre ellas dos me cuidaron. -mi mente bago, buscando recuerdos- pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a mi padre, osea Alaric -Damon me miraba asombrado- así que volvió con él, y me dejo al cuidado de Kath. Mi madre era egoísta, Damon -lagrimas amenazaron con caer de mis ojos, y tuve que parar un segundo para reprimirlas- ella solo quería ser vampira. Cosa que años mas tarde consiguió, gracias a ti -esta vez Damon pareció perdido, mirándome fijamente. Quiso hablar pero no se lo permití. De pronto sus ojos se agrandaron aun mas- si -dije lentamente, entendiendo que el ya lo había descubierto- Mi nombre es Margaret Saltzman, hija de Alaric e Isobel y hermana de Elena.

* * *

**_Las locuras que suceden en tvd son un poroto al lado de mis ideas jajajajaja. Bueno como ya les adverti hay cosas que no coincidirán con la serie, esta es una de ellas. Mi idea original era la de la historia de Mar, ya que queria que Elena tuviera a su hermana. Pero no podia llamarla Margaret (el nombre de la hermana de Elena en los libros) porque seria muy obvio, asi que le puse el apodo Mar. Creo que funciono, porque ninguna se dio cuenta de quien era realmente. Bueno ahora que ya se aclaro toda esta locura vayamos con Tvd real. Muchas cosas estan por pasar, hablo de parejas, muertes y peleas...espero que les guste como siempre agradezco sus comentarios :) nos leemos, Rocío. _**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Contado por Bonnie: **_

Las cosas no podrían estar peor, hace días que no puedo contactarme con nadie. Silas nos tiene atrapados de este lado, si he dicho, nos, Alaric también esta conmigo. Y me ha contado quien es realmente Mar, ahora estamos tratando de volver a comunicarnos con el mundo, pero una fuerza invisible nos lo impide. Es como si te estuvieran jalando de un lado a otro, los que piensan en mi me tiran para su lado, pero mi cuerpo fantasmal se resiste. Como si fuera una goma elástica .Y vuelvo a mi lugar, vuelvo a estar en este mundo blanco donde no hay nada, y todo es muy tranquilo y lúgubre a la vez.

-Bonnie -dijo alaric al lado mio, se veía agotado, se nos estaban acabando las fuerzas. En cualquier momento desapareceríamos como todos los que están de este lado y cumplen su cometido. Solo que nosotros teníamos un plazo para hacerlo y ahora estaba a punto de cumplirse. Recién ahora me daba cuenta que estaba muerta, que nunca mas iba a poder hablar con Elena ni Caroline, ni nadie. Nunca mas podría abrazar a Matt, ni besar a Jer. Lagrimas ácidas cayeron por mis mejillas, imparables y dolorosas. Alaric toco mi hombro y poco a poco me abrazo, conteniendome. El sabia mejor que yo lo que estábamos perdiendo.

De golpe sentí un mareo y que alguien me agarraba de un costado, no podía resistirme aunque lo quisiera. Lentamente vi como Alaric desaparecía de mi vista, sus ojos haciéndose cada vez mas chicos, y su mirada de preocupación mientras me alejaba.

* * *

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, asustadizos. Mire a mi al rededor, gente bien vestida, luces, música. un baile, había caído en un baile y no cualquiera. Esto era Mystic Falls. Mire a mi al rededor, buscando algún rostro conocido. A lo lejos vi a Carolien bailando animadamente con Stefan. Matt con una chica morocha, me acerque a ellos, ¿Elena? me pregunte, pero esa sonrisa picara y esos ojos oscuros no le pertenecían a mi amiga. Katherine, me dije. Mas lejos de ellos estaba Damon, miraba con cuidado a una pareja de la pista. Eran jóvenes y se movían con diversión, eran Jeremy y Mar.

-Jer -dije cerca de su oído, acercándome. Mis pies me pesaban y era difícil moverse por el salón. El paro de golpe y Mar lo miro con expresión confundida.

-Bonnie -dijo casi atragantándose

* * *

Acá estábamos todos de vuelta, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si fueramos esos amigos de hace años: Matt, Elena, Caroline. Ellos miraban a algún punto donde creían que me encontraba yo mientras que Jeremy trataba de comunicarles lo que les decía.

-Silas tiene mas poder del que pensamos -dijo Damon, su mirada era fría pero en el fondo podía notar tristeza.

-Bonnie sabes como detenerlo? -pregunto Elena al borde de las lagrimas, todo esto era demasiado para ella, para todos.

-no -dije tristemente- pero tratare de averiguarlo, Alaric esta conmigo en el otro lado, ayudandome. -Jeremy les dijo mis palabras exactas y vi como miraba de reojo a Mar, que parecía nerviosa. Osea que ya lo sabían, me dije. -dile a Mar que el le manda saludos -dije dulcemente, pero Jeremy no dijo nada, solo se puso tenso.

-tal vez alguna bruja pueda ayudarnos -sugirió de pronto Caroline.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar intentando recordar algún hechizo, por lo menos para poder detener a Silas hasta que consigamos como matarlo. Pero sin una bruja de mi sangre no podrían conseguirlo.

-háganlo -dije esperanzada- Jer, busquen una bruja y hagan el hechizo debe haber alguna manera de matarlo, todos los seres sobrenaturales tienen una debilidad. -Jeremy asintió, empezó a comunicarles a los demás lo mismo, cuando sentí como me volvía débil de pronto, como si todo mi peso de pronto me jugara en contra. Jeremy me miro con rostro asustado- volveré -dije lentamente y desaparecí.

* * *

Era un lugar rodeado de arboles y flores, parecía plena primavera y mi ropa no era la misma de siempre. Traía un vestido amarillo con flores un tono mas oscuras, bordadas en el. Vi una figura a lo lejos, una mujer. Era esbelta y alta. A medida que se iba acercando pude dilucidar su rostro, era morocha con ojos claros, aunque no podría decir bien el color. Todo se veía borroso, parecían dorados. Se acerco a mi, y me tomo la mano, sus labios estaban curvados hacia abajo.

-Bonnie -dijo casi en un suspiro- se como matar a Silas -de pronto algo se escucho en ese mundo, como una bomba explotando a lo lejos. La mirada de la mujer se volvió temerosa

-quien eres? -le pregunte desconfiada.

-soy Quetsiha -dijo lentamente, mirándome. Me sentí mareada y sin sentido del tiempo ni el espacio- escucha debo decirte esto. Silas ara lo que sea por estar conmigo, debemos actuar rápido -hablaba de prisa y la mitad de las palabras no se lograban escuchar, como si tuviéramos mala señal, aunque estábamos una en frente de la otra- Silas solo puede morir con uno igual a el -dijo mirándome fijamente. -Un sacrificio -el piso se movió ligeramente como si se fuera a partir. De pronto los arboles desaparecieron y todo se hizo negro- misma sangre -continuo ella, sin fijarse en los cambios a nuestro al rededor. Ahora estábamos paradas sobre un puente, abajo no había nada y se balanceaba de un lado hacia el otro rápidamente- doppleganer. -dijo finalmente. Me obligue a mirarla, su rostro desapareció y el puente continuo moviéndose. Abajo se alzaron rocas puntiagudas, caí.

* * *

Cuando desperté seguía en la fiesta, tuve que respirar profundamente, aunque sabia que no era humana, que solo era un cuerpo fantasmal. Jeremy me miro de pronto

-regreso -dijo a los demás. Todos se juntaron a nuestro al rededor

-se como vencer a Silas -dije lentamente. El me miro expectante

-como? -pregunto. Los medas lo miraban sin entender que estaba pasando.

-un sacrificio de uno igual a el, un doppleganer -mis palabras salieron alborotadas y bajitas ya que justo cuando decía la frase se escucho un grito agudo proveniente de otro lado. Elena se giro a la pista de baile, Caroline la siguió y pronto pude escuchar sus gritos también. Mis piernas de pronto empezaron a desaparecer

-que? -grito Jeremy tratando de escucharme en medio del murmullo. Pero nadie estaba hablando, silas se había metido en nuestra cabeza. Me gire hacia Elena y Caroline, mire lo que estaban viendo. Un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, sangre a su alrededor, mire mas allá intentado reconocer el rostro, él chico era rubio los ojos claros, abiertos de par en par, por favor que no sea Matt, rece para mis adentros. Pero no lo era, aunque se le parecía mucho, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y pude reconocerlo cuando se alejaron algunas personas, era ese chico que iba a la Universidad con las Elena y Caroline.

-sacrificio -grite a Jeremy dándome cuenta de que ya no me quedaba tiempo, el me miraba confundido- uno igual a el -grite mas fuerte- sacrificio -de vuelta- doppleganer -y entonces, desaparecí.

* * *

_**Sigamos con las locuras jajajaja mi mente es complicada...espero que les allá gustado el cap, mmm un sacrificio lo siento pero alguien debe morir :S Les voy adelantando que prontito en un par de caps hay delena, pero van a tener que aguantar varias cosas antes. Gracias por sus comentarios :') son geniales! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Contado por Stefan: **_

Esa voz seguía ahí diciéndome que hacer, mientras me debatía en si tenia razón o no. Un ruido se escucho a o lejos y trate de pararme, pero mis terminaciones estaban entumecidas y no podía moverme. Mi cuerpo no parecía mio, sentía que estaba en una especie de universo paralelo, cada vez que intentaba abrir los ojos estos se cerraban inmediatamente.

Los pasos seguían, escuchándose cada vez mas cercanos, me pare de golpe y en cuanto lo hice un dolor me recorrió haciéndome gritar. Alguien se acerco a mi e intente moverme hacia delante.

-stefan -dijo una mujer, con su tono de voz lleno de preocupación. Trate de abrir otra vez los ojos y la vi

-elena -dije en un susurro y la agarre de los brazos, ella se sentía tan frágil debajo mio

-stefan creí que estabas en la fiesta -ella tenia esa mirada oscura y fría mientras me observaba

-fiesta -susurre cerca de su rostro. Sentí como la voz hablaba dentro mio "no le creas stefan, te quiere debilitar". La mire confundido y ella trato de zafarse de mi agarre. "Elena te ha lastimado, ella escogió a tu hermano recuerdas?" se escuchaba grave y enojado. - tu lo elegiste -le dije a Elena volviendo a agarrarla. La lleve hasta un pared con mi velocidad vampirica, ella pareció sorprendida pero aun tenia esa mirada de rebeldía, desafiante.

-Stefan, de que hablas? -pregunto furiosa

-elena , dime que me amas. Yo te amo -le dije rompiendo a llorar, la solté un poco pero aun presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo

-no soy elena- dijo ella rodando los ojos con furia- stefan soy Katherine, y siempre te elegiré a ti

"no es verdad" dijo la voz, "ella es egoísta, Stefan. Recuerdas todo lo que te hizo?"

-no -dije débilmente, y la apreté mas contra la pared- mientes

-stefan no puedo ser mas sincera de lo que soy ahora. Te amo -dijo mirándome. Sus ojos parecían casi negros, y miraba mis labios con picardia- solo tienes que convertirme y estaremos juntos -alzo mi barbilla hasta que mi boca quedo frente a la suya. Su respiración me inundo, y un temblor me recorrió. "No lo hagas, Stefan" dijo la voz aun mas enojada que antes "tu amas a Elena, y Elena ama a Damon. Estas solo" Katherine me miraba, expectante, mientras que yo debatía con mi mente. "¿que hago?" pregunte con voz suave en mi mente. "Mátala" me contesto.

Katherine se acerco mas a mi, nuestros labios estaban casi pegados. La tome del cuello en un movimiento rápido, ahorcándola

-stefan-dijo ella con dificultad. Yo seguí apretando, podía sentir como la garganta se le cerraba y su corazón dejaba de latir. Su respiración rápida ahora era débil y suave. Se veía frágil.- por favor -dijo en un ultimo suspiro, mirándome. Con esa mirada llena de fuego y temor al mismo tiempo. Sentí pena por ella, sentí lastima, y quise soltarla. Mi agarre se fue debilitando poco a poco "no stefan" dijo otra vez esa voz mas furiosa que nunca. Katherine me miro a los ojos con desconfianza, me acerque a ella lentamente hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a centímetros.

"No" grito la voz dentro de mi cabeza, y la bese. Bese a Katherine con pasión mientras ella hundía sus manos en mi pelo. La voz poco a poco se fue apagando y todo lo que sentí fue paz.

* * *

-que esta pasándote? -pregunto Damon en cuanto le conté lo sucedido al día siguiente

-no lo se, pero hay algo que esta dominandome -lo mire con terror. El sabia mejor que yo que esto no nos convenía a ninguno de los dos.

-lo arreglare si? -Damon se paro de golpe y dio vueltas de una esquina a otra. -tenemos que encontrar a una bruja y pronto. Silas esta jugando con nosotros -su voz salia nerviosa y con rapidez. Yo solo pude asentir

-y Elena? -pregunte, mi hermano paro en seco.

-ella esta a salvo -dijo en un susurro

-no piensas decirme donde esta? -junte las cejas, mi voz salio con algo de enojo

-stefan -Damon parecía mas calmado- Silas esta en tu cabeza, eso quiere decir que todo lo que sepas tu lo sabrá el -me lo explico tan detenidamente que me enfureció. Yo no era un nene para que me tratara asi, sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando por mi mente ahora

-sabes que nunca -dije parándome- nunca le haría daño -levante un dedo hacia su cara, acusándolo. Estábamos cerca y el me miraba con desconfianza.

"Hazlo Stefan" dijo la voz, saliendo desde lo mas profundo de la oscuridad de mi mente. Me acerque aun mas a Damon y quise golpearlo pero el me esquivo y me pego justo en las costillas mandándome al otro lado de la habitación, me pare con super velocidad y lo enfrente de vuelta. Lanzaba puñetazos a la nada y Damon era rápido y sagaz "Mátalo" dijo la voz y atine a pegarle en la nariz "el te saco a Elena" hablo de vuelta, y tire a Damon al suelo. "El te saco todo lo que te importa" lo patee fuertemente en las costillas una y otra vez, notando como se rompían bajo mis pies. "El es tu infelicidad" le pegue fuerte, tan fuerte que pensé que su cuerpo iba a romperse en dos pero no fue así, lo único que paso fue que Damon se desmayo. Levante el cuerpo del suelo "solo hazlo" dijo la voz y pude notar su tono de diversión mientras me hablaba. Yo sonreí, metí mi mano justo en el pecho de damon, tocando su corazón. Ese corazón que ahora tenia a Elena, ese corazón que disfrutaba de ella, de sus besos, sus caricias, su amor. Metí mi mano mas fuerte y lo extraje un poco de su lugar, y luego otro poco sintiendo como iba acabando con su vida...

-stefan?! -grito una voz chillona detrás mio, me di la vuelta sacando la mano del pecho de Damon, soltando su corazón. Caroline me miraba con expresión de terror. Se acerco a mi en un segundo y tomo a Damon de mis manos. Me deje caer en el suelo, con todo mi peso sobre mis rodillas. -que esta pasando? -pregunto Caroline verificando el cuerpo de mi hermano, la mire y me encontré con sus ojos llenos de preocupación entonces, me eche a llorar.

* * *

-estas mejor? -me dijo Caroline acercándome un baso con sangre. Damon seguía tirado en el sillon, iba a matarme cuando despertara

-si, gracias -le sonreí débilmente. Ella me miro de una manera extraña

-stefan...-dijo luego de unos segundos- se que no deberíamos hablar de esto, pero...que demonios voy a decirlo. -ella levanto los brazos y se me acerco- me gustas, si? -me dijo cerca de mi rostro. La mire confundido- y el beso fue bueno, es solo que...

-espera -la interrumpí- que beso? -pregunte. Ella rodó los ojos

-no te hagas -dijo riendo- el que nos dimos ayer, en la fiesta. Trate de hacer memoria, y luego recordé que no había ido a la fiesta y la única persona con la que me habia besado había sido Katherine

-Silas -dije cuando mi mente hizo el clic y unió las piezas. Caroline me miro con confucion- el estuvo ayer en la fiesta, se hizo pasar por mi -ella se veía algo decepcionada

-oh -dijo alejándose de mi- yo...no se que decir. -no me miraba

-Caroline -me acerque a ella sonriendo- tu eres hermosa, y perfecta para mi. Es solo que...-dije pensando en las palabras correctas- eres tu -ella rió conmigo. Luego me abrazo fuertemente

-todo seria mas fácil si nosotros nos gustáramos de esa manera-dijo en mi oído

-si -susurre. De pronto la voz volvió de vuelta, me aleje de Caroline de golpe. Ella me miro fijamente.

-esta me la pagas stefan -dijo Damon despertándose de golpe, atrás mio. Se acerco a mi con furia. Caroline se puso entre nosotros

-no era el mismo y lo sabes -le dijo a Damon, desafiándolo. El me miro un segundo y luego a Caroline

-y ahora eres tu mismo? -pregunto agarrándose la cabeza

"si" -dijo la voz en tono sombrío, adueñándose de mi mente

-si -dije susurrando. Caroline sonrió y Damon me miro con desconfianza

-entonces ya no escuchas voces? -alzo las cejas

"dile que no"

-no

* * *

_**martagh: no exactamente... :'(**_

_**Bueno chicas ya nos vamos acercando al final...faltan solo 5 caps que van a estar llenos de acción y emoción (Ya parezco propaganda jajaja). Tenia que poner algo de stefarine son taan lindos, a parte afrontemoslo Caroline y Stefan son demasiados rubios y cabezas huecas los dos no fucionarian...sepan que no tengo nada contra los rubios, es mas yo soy rubia jajaja **_

_**Bueno ya, espero que les haya gustado si es asi ya saben sus comentarios siempre me alegran ^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Contado por Damon: **_

Las cosas se veían mal para todos nosotros, era como un agujero negro sin fin que avanzaba hacia la oscuridad, y yo no sabia que hacer. Porque no, nunca habia sido el héroe, siempre había sido el malo, el egoísta. Pero ahora debía cambiar, por Elena. Haria cualquier cosa por ella, así sea morir o romper nuestra relación, todo con tal de que no le pase nada.

-debes hablar con ella -dije a Mar, que miraba hacia algun lugar ignorándome. Saber su secreto de alguna manera me alejaba de elena, y ya estaba harto de todos los misterios y de ocultar cosas.

-Damon, no es sencillo -Mar se giro a mi y me miro con esos ojos, que antes me habia costado reconocer y ahora estaba tan claro, esa mirada de bondad era de Alaric, de mi único amigo Alaric. Y mar de alguna manera me recordaba a el, ella era buena, era sensible y sentía la responsabilidad de cuidarla

-lo se -dije acercándome a ella- pero tiene que saberlo -Mar me miro sonriendo fugazmente y me abrazo.

-a donde vas? -pregunto la insoportable de Caroline cuando estaba por salir. Mire a mi al rededor, observando si habia alguien a la vista

-voy a ver a Elena -dije susurrando. caroline miro hacia ambos costados

-creo que Stefan tiene el derecho de acompañarte -dijo con su voz chillona. Si no fuera porque era la amiga de Elena ya la hubiera matado

-si...-dije bajando la cabeza- pero me vale -sonreí de costado, burlándome de ella. Parecia que estaba a punto de explotar. Salí lo mas rápido que pude de la casa y encendí el auto

* * *

El lugar era viejo y estaba roto, pero era algo. Un escondite provisorio hasta que sepa donde podria llevar a Elena para que este a salvo.

-hola, princesa .-susurre tocando la cara de Elena, ella dormía plácidamente y al sentir el tacto de mi piel contra la suya abrió los ojos.

-Damon, ya puedo volver? -pregunto incorporándose, deje la bolsa de sangre en una mesa vieja y llena de telas de arañas

-no, aun no, es peligroso -dije mirándola fijo. Ella parecía desilusionada

-te estas volviendo paranoico -dijo mirándome enojada. De pronto sentí como la cólera aumentaba en mi cuerpo y me obligue a tranquilizarme antes de hacer algo estúpido

-Elena mataron a tu amiguito -dije rodando los ojos, despectivamente- quieres que te pase lo mismo?

* * *

-no -se paro de golpe y se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos- lo que no entiendo es porque yo estoy escondida mientras que todos están en peligro -"por favor no llores", dije en mi mente al ver como los ojos de Elena se aguaban. No soportaría verla sufrir pero ¿que podría decirle? ¿que ella me importaba mas que todos? ¿que si le pasaba algo a alguien que no fuera ella me daba igual? ¿que si de alguna manera resultaba herida me castigaría a mi mismo por haber sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no protegerla? No, todas eran respuestas demasiado egoístas.

Elena me seguía mirando, impaciente. Con las lagrimas llenando sus mejillas. Me acerque a ella y agarre su cara entre mis manos

-no llores -le susurre mientras la abrazaba. Ella sollozo sobre mi cuerpo

-tal vez esta mal, Damon. Tal vez nunca deberíamos haber...

-no -le dije adivinando su pensamiento- esto esta bien, y lo sabes. Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado. -la mire fijamente, encontrándome con sus ojos. No podría soportar que ella dijese que estaba mal, no después de todo este tiempo, no después de haber luchado por nuestro amor- siempre sobrevivimos o no? -pregunte, ella me agarro las manos, uniéndolas a las suyas Me acerque a ella, mientras cerraba los ojos, todo estaba mal. Todo, incluso lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero lo necesitaba, era algo que me recomponía, que me hacia olvidar de lo que ocurría al rededor. La bese, uni mis labios a los suyos, como tantas veces atrás. Recorrí su boca con la mía, sintiendo todo eso que alguna vez sentí, y amaba como nunca antes, y no podría permitir que esto se termine, porque no iba a terminar, solo lo haría si yo moría. Porque no había otra cosa que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como la muerte, para separarme de Elena.

-no -dijo ella separándose, sus lagrimas seguían cayendo

-elena no lo hagas -le dije en un susurro

-solo déjame sola -dijo ella bajando la vista y me fui.

* * *

En cuanto entre a la casa, me sentí desorientado. Como si me hubieran arrojado miles de camiones encima y no pudiera salir. Me sentí como cuando me había convertido, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir.

-voy a hacerlo -dijo una voz, en medio de la oscuridad de la casa. Era Mar, salio de un rincón y me miro con vergüenza

-harás que? -pregunte expectante

-voy a contarle todo a Elena

El tiempo que tardamos en llegar donde se escondía Elena fue eterno e incomodo. Mar estaba nerviosa y lo sabía, esto debía ser difícil para ella. Cuando llegamos se quedo parada en la puerta, negándose a entrar. La ayude un poco, y me siguió.

-haz vuelto? -pregunto Elena en cuanto entramos, me miro y luego a Mar con algo de desconfianza- que paso? -dijo aun mirándonos

-Mar tiene que contarte algo -dije, y las deje solas.

* * *

No pude evitar escuchar la conversación mientras esperaba, todo había sido muy rápido ahora ambas estaban llorando en la habitación, me dije que esto es lo que necesitaba Elena alguien mas por quien luchar. La puerta se abrió levemente dejando entrever el rostro de elena del otro lado.

-pasa -me dijo sonriendo débilmente. Me pare de mi lugar y entre

-los dejo -dijo Mar en cuanto entre. Al pasar por donde yo estaba me abrazo fuertemente y susurro en mi oido un "Gracias"

-entonces -dije balanceándome en mis pies

-Damon -comenzó Elena- mira yo te amo y me amas, y lo de Mar es genial -sus ojos brillaban en el medio de la oscuridad- pero aun no nos libramos de Silas, y tu y yo estando así...-"oh no" suspire, sabia a donde llevaba esta conversación

-no -le dije sosteniendo sus manos entre las mias

-no hagas esto mas difícil Damon -dijo ella entonces, bajando la vista. Mis cejas se unieron

-¿mas difícil? ¿quieres saber que es difícil? -estalle- es tratar de llevar esta relación por mi mismo, tratar de ocultarte de un ser sobrenatural para protegerte. Difícil -grite en su cara- es haber peleado con mi hermano por nuestro amor, y cuando al fin me escogiste que me digas esto. -Elena no me miraba, solo tenia la vista hacia algún lugar del suelo- Elena dime que lo que sentiste en las ultimas semanas no fue real, dime que no me amar. Y entonces, solo entonces te permitiré dejarnos ir. -la mire fijamente, y tome sus hombros para que ella también lo hiciera. Esto era demasiado, mi hermano había vuelto y Elena tenia de otra vez sus indecisiones. Yo creí que me amaba a mi, que ella habia luchado con ese sentimiento y al fin habia descubierto que era cierto. Pero me equivoque, no era mas que un farsa. Un intento de felicidad, para saber con quien la pasaba mejor. Elena era peor que Katherine- haz lo que quieras Elena, si te matan no sentiré nada. ¿Sabes porque? -ella me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior- porque para mi ya estas muerta.

* * *

_**Uff lo siento no puedo dejar a estos dos felices por mas de un cap jajaja. Debo admitir que esto no estaba en mis planes, pero debía hacer una escena delena ya vieron los nuevos adelantos de Tvd? juro que morí aun no puedo dejar de ver la escena de la bañera son tan perfectooos! **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Besos, Rocío :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Contado por Mar: **_

-así que al fin todos lo saben -me dijo Jeremy emocionado y luego me abrazo. Sentí como el calor de su cuerpo me reconfortaba. Si, todos ya lo sabían menos el, Jeremy aun no sabia que yo era hermana de Elena y de alguna manera eso me ponía triste, sabia que no seria fácil decírselo pero debía hacerlo.

-Jer yo...-el se alejo un poco de mi, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Definitivamente tenia sentimientos por este chico, me dije. Y aunque no lo quisiera el, simplemente me gustaba, y nunca antes me había gustado nadie. Jeremy se acerco a mi despacio, como si hubiera adivinad mis pensamientos, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y un escalofrío me recorrió. No es que yo no hubiera estado antes con un hombre,por supuesto que lo había estado pero todos habían sido vampiros, y era por conveniencia. Katherine y mi madre me habian enseñado en no confiar nunca en tu corazón, porque tarde o temprano terminaría roto, y desgraciadamente yo tenia ese pensamiento. Sin embargo cuando Jeremy se acerco a mi, tan cuidadoso como si temiera romperme, no pude evitar unir mis labios a los suyos, besándolo. Besar a un humano era algo extraordinario, sentía el nerviosismo de Jeremy juntándose con el mio, como si fuera que no nos conocíamos en absoluto. Pero yo confiaba en el, introdujo la punta de su lengua en mi boca abriendo poco a poco mis labios y uniéndose con la mía. Me sentí mareada y llena de felicidad, como si el calmara todos mis temores. Lo bese con mas pasión, y sonreí cuando puso sus manos en mis caderas, pase las mías detrás de su cuello acercándome mas.

-que esta pasando aquí? -grito alguien de golpe provocando que nos separáramos. Mire a la puerta de la habitación, Damon nos miraba con ojos sorprendidos y llenos de furia. Me aclare la garganta un poco y sentí como un leve rubor se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

-nada, Damon -dije acercándome a el, sonriendole. El me miraba con sus cejas unidas, enojado.

-puedo hablar contigo? -me dijo en tono serio, lo mire extrañada

-claro -dije en un susurro, y le sonreí a Jeremy antes de salir por la puerta

* * *

Damon me miro profundamente con esos ojos de desconfianza.

-que sucede? -pregunte indignada. El me tomo de los hombros

-que estas haciendo? -me dijo serio- no puedes estar con Jeremy -su tono de voz me enfado, el no podia darme ordenes

-lo siento Damon pero hasta donde yo se, esta es mi vida -dije furiosa, nunca antes había discutido con Damon pero me molestaba que me dijeran que hacer

-Mar no entiendes, no puedes...-parecía exasperado, como si estuviera nervioso...el...estaba celoso, me dije, Damon Salvatore estaba celoso, pero no de alguna manera romántica sino de forma paternal. Y lo entendí, yo era la única mujer que seguramente el no había elegido para formar una relación, el me había protegido y seguiría haciéndolo

-lo entiendo -dije en tono mas suave- entiendo que quieras protegerme pero es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella -lo mire fijamente, el bajo la cabeza

-porque de repente todos escapan de mi? -dijo con voz triste, me sentí mal de repente, Damon estaba triste, nunca lo había visto así, tan frágil

-no estoy escapando -dije dulcemente

-si lo haces, y no voy a permitirte estar con Jeremy -dijo de golpe serio y enojado

-lo are de todos modos -cruce los brazos, caprichosa

-no, no lo harás y lo digo yo -me agarro de un brazo y me llevo hasta la habitación de Elena luego cerro la puerta

-Damon que haces? -grite al ver lo que hacia

-no vas a salir de aquí -dijo cerrando la puerta con llave, comencé a golpearla

-Damon déjame salir, no puedes dejarme aquí por siempre -grite y golpee a la vez con fuerza- no eres mi padre -dije aun mas fuerte y luego me arrepentí. No, Damon no era mi padre, pero había sido lo mas parecido a un figura paternal que había tenido y no quería perderle

-tienes razón -abrió la puerta despacio y luego tiro la llave

-Damon yo...-dije tratando de tocarlo pero el se alejo

-lo entiendo -levanto la vista y sus ojos parecieron de un color negro profundo, sentí miedo de golpe- nadie me necesita -y luego desapareció

* * *

-día duro? -dijo Katherine entrando a la casa, hacía mucho que no la veía y me sorprendía que aun se dignara a volver por aquí

-que haces aquí, Kath? -pregunté ignorándola

-debemos buscar un bruja, recuerdas? -dijo poniéndose cerca de mi- y ahora que Damon se ha ido todo depende de nosotras -sonrío abiertamente. ¿Que estaba planeando? Katherine no era exactamente de las que ayudaba en este tipo de cosas, había solo una razón por la cual ayudaría y eso era porque ella se veía beneficiada, pero en este caso no era así de echo ella no ganaba nada. Jeremy nos había dicho que un doppleganer podría matar a Silas, también había hablado de un sacrificio. Tal vez...no, podía ser

-estas preocupada por Stefan? -pregunté riendo. Katherine giro los ojos

-vamos, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos

* * *

Cuando estábamos conduciendo hacia quien sabe donde, nos encontramos a Jeremy en el camino

-vamos -dije a Katherine que no estaba dispuesta a parar- el puede hablar con Bonnie, nos ayudara -dije esperanzada de poder convencerla con eso. Pareció funcionar ya que paro el auto y Jeremy desconfiado nos siguió.

Llegamos, la casa era de época y daba escalofríos, nunca me había gustado nada de esto de las brujas y tenía miedo. Pero debíamos acabar con todo este problema, ahora que Elena ya sabia mi historia, y me habia aceptado todo seria mas fácil. Solo debíamos eliminar a Silas y podríamos vivir en paz, o algo parecido a eso.

Una mujer salio de atrás de un mueble en cuanto entramos, miro a Katherine entrecerrando los ojos.

-demasiado tiempo -dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Tenia varias canas blancas que hacían juego con su pelo gris, su ropa era amplia y colorida, sus ojos verdes y era delgada.

-necesitamos un favor -dijo Katherine sin vuelta, le sonreí a la mujer a modo de disculpa.

* * *

Luego de contar nuestra historia, María, como se llamaba la bruja dio un largo suspiro.

-pues su amiga Bonnie tiene razón -dijo y note como Jeremy se tenso al lado mio- un sacrificio es lo que acabara con Silas -ahora hablo despacio y luego busco un libro de una vieja biblioteca leyó un par de paginas y se dirigió de vuelta a nosotros- debe ser alguien igual a el, por lo tanto se hará con un doppleganer -finalizo mirándonos

-entonces lo harás? -pregunto Katherine con algo de entusiasmo

-si, solo consíganme a alguien dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio -su mirada era cansada

-echo -dijo Katherine parandose

-espera -la interrumpí- exactamente quien hará el sacrificio? -pregunte haciéndolo obvio. Kaherine me miro con ojos reprochadores

-debe ser de la sangre de Silas? -pregunto a María, ella se encogió de hombros

-solo debe ser de su raza, por así decirlo. Con un doppleganer funcionara -concluyo. Mire a Katherine

-pues esta echo, nuestra queridisima Elena estará mas que encantada -la mire indignada y Jeremy la agarro por los hombros ella rió. Katherine era la misma egoísta de siempre, pensé. La bruja nos miro con asombro

-lo siento -dije- conseguiremos al doppleganer, solo denos tiempo

-eso quisiera niña -dijo dulcemente- pero solo tienen 2 días, cuando la luna llena se vaya tendrán que esperar otro mes- ¿otro mes con Silas dominandonos? no podríamos permitir eso, a parte si el estaba en nuestras cabezas podría saber lo que planearíamos y eso era peligroso

La mire sonriendo y tome su mano con la mía, el trato estaba cerrado.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jeremy estaba agotada, Elena nos estaba esperando y miro de mal manera cuando nos vio con Kath. Le explicamos todo lo sucedido con Katherine omitiendo un par de detalles y nosotros tratando de que no se nos olvide de nada.

Elena parecía en shock, minutos mas tarde apareció Stefan con Caroline, Matt y Damon, la atmósfera se notaba incomoda así que salí a tomar aire. Jeremy me siguió

-todo bien? -pregunto sentándose conmigo en el porche

-no -dije mirándolo- necesito contarte algo...-lo mire avergonzada. El momento había llegado, debía confiar en él como en los demás.

-lo se -me interrumpió él- se que eres hermana de Elena, lo deduci hace un par de días -Jeremy me sonrió

-y no te molesta? -pregunte mirándolo

-porque debería molestarme? -dijo riendo- Mar, me gustas. Y...-lo abrase de golpe y el rió amistosamente. Las lagrimas asomaron a mis ojos pero las detuve, me aleje un poco de Jeremy y el me toco dulcemente la cara, con la yema de sus dedos. Luego se acerco a mi y me beso.

* * *

**_Aún queda mucho por pasar y si bien este es un cap con un cierre, me refiero a que ya se sabe todo el drama de Mar, todavía queda todo lo de Elena y a quien elegirá...no se porque pero agradezco que no sepan mi dirección, no lo digo por nada en especial, pero es bueno estar protegida jajajaja _**

**_En el prox cap hay de todo y cuando digo de todo es de todo! Nos faltan muy poquitos y ya se darán cuenta que alguien debe morir SI o SI así que...vayan haciendo las apuestas._**

**_Como siempre gracias por sus coments son geniaales! :) _**


	19. Chapter 19

**Contado por Elena:**

-que sucede? -pregunto Caroline poniéndose al lado mio y abrazándome por los hombros

-nada, es solo todo el tema de Silas y el sacrificio -dije haciendo una sonrisa falsa

-vamos -Caroline me miro- algo mas te pasa, es por Damon? -entrecerró los ojos

-si -dije ella se golpeo la pierna enojada

-Elena no vez que su relación no va para atrás ni para adelante? los dos están mal, debes terminar esto antes de que sea peor -su voz era chillona y me miraba como si no pudiera entenderme. Y es que no lo hacia, nadie me entendía, ni yo misma. Porque si, amaba a Damon y haría lo que fuera por el, y por nosotros. Pero, estaban esos momentos, en los que el odio crecía entre nosotros, en los que no sabia si pegarle o besarle, en los que me desesperaba tan solo mirarlo. Era él, me volvía loca. Y...por otro lado estaba Stefan, últimamente no sabia como sentirme hacia el, había cambiado tanto, pero aun era ese primer amor, esa felicidad repentina. Stefan era bueno para mi, el era todo lo que yo necesitaba. Stefan era perfecto, y si no fuera por...Damon, todo hubiera sido ideal, nuestra relación era épica, era todo lo que cualquiera podría desear.

No podía estar pasándome esto otra vez, no de vuelta, me dije. Odiaba ser tan indecisa, odiaba no saber que querer. Me levante de golpe del sillón, Caroline me miro asombrada

-que harás? -me pregunto

-voy a solucionar todo -dije y salí hacia la mansión Salvatore.

* * *

Al primero que encuentre, me dije. Hablaría con el primer hermano que encontrase, y tomaría una decisión sobre esto que sentía. Habiendo tantos problemas al rededor y nosotros con esto, sabia que debíamos ocuparnos de Silas y del sacrificio pero primero esto. Toque la puerta de la mansión un par de veces, nada. ¿Donde estaban estos dos? Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas, la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia.

-si? -pregunto Damon, apareciendo tras ella sin la camisa, me miro con ojos oscuros y fríos

-Damon tenemos que hablar -dije rápidamente, tratando de no mirar su cuerpo

-de que? -dijo despectivamente

-como de que? de todo lo que dijimos el otro día, Damon -la respuesta parecía demasiado obvia en este momento

-Elena solo quiero eliminar a Silas y que todo termine, no tenemos tiempo para tus juegos de quiero a tal o a tal -rodó los ojos y se puso serio de golpe.

Su actitud me molesto, parecía el Damon de antes, el infantil, con el que peleaba todo el tiempo

-entonces -dije enojada- todo lo que me dijiste el otro día era cierto -fue mas una pregunta que una afirmacion, lo mire fijamente y el suspiro

-por supuesto que no, Elena. Te amo, y siempre te amare pero odio cuando me metes en esta situación -su tono de voz era de pura tristeza y me sentí mal por lastimarlo

-que situación? -pregunte confundida

-cuando no sabes si elegirme a mi o a Stefan -dijo él despacio- porque eso es lo que sucede ¿no?

Baje mi cabeza, Damon tenia razón, estaba actuando como una idiota pero no podía ser de otro modo, no cuando el me trataba como me había tratado

-tu me pones en esa situación -dije débilmente. Damon me miro fijo, con sus ojos transparentes

-yo Elena? yo lo único que quiero es que me ames tanto como yo a ti -me tomo de los hombros- mírame -dijo acercando sus labios a los míos, le esquive la mirada- elena, mírame -me obligue a girar mis ojos hasta que se encontraron con los suyos. Lo único que podía ver en ellos era dolor, y quería calmarlo, quería decirle que lo amaba y que siempre seria así, pero no estaba segura, porque luego había una piedra que se cruzaba en nuestro camino y entonces todo se acababa.

-yo...-le dije con voz frágil, el se acerco mas a mi y cuando estuve a punto de decirle algo me beso. Fue uno de esos besos inolvidables, empezó lento y conciso y luego lo intensifico, puso sus manos en mis caderas y yo subí las mías hasta su cara atrayendolo mas hacia mi. Me olvide de todo, olvide porque había ido hasta allí, olvide nuestras peleas, olvide al mundo, solo eramos Damon y yo. Lo bese profundo, hundiendo nuestras bocas, saboreandonos, nuestras lenguas jugaron por unos momentos. Damon me beso el cuello con desesperación y ahogue un gemido- no -le dije lentamente, tratando de alejarlo- Damon, no puedo -lagrimas se formaron en mis ojos a medida que veía su cara de decepción- lo siento

* * *

Ese era el problema con Damon, me dije al llegar. El creía que todo se solucionaba con un beso, pero no era así, no podía olvidar todo con tan solo el toque de sus labios con los míos. Porque no era suficiente, porque eso no me aseguraba que era lo que yo quería.

-Elena -llamo una voz, seque las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo de mis ojos. Matt se acerco a mi

-hola -dije sonriendo

-que paso? -me pregunto y se sentó al lado mio. Tener a Matt siempre era algo bueno, el me animaba y me conocía mejor que nadie, probablemente mas que Caroline- a ya se -dijo mirándome- problemas con los Savatores

-es solo que...-suspire- solo quiero dejar de hacer esto Matt, de verdad que lo quiero

-lo se -me dijo dulcemente- ahora cuenta

-cuando Stefan volvió, sentí de vuelta eso que nos unió tiempo atrás. Sentí esa conexión con él y no puedo evitar amarlo, y no creo poder hacerlo nunca -Matt me miro

-pero...-dijo, animándome a continuar

-Damon -susurre- el...ya sabes, lo amo y me encanta, pero tengo esos momentos de odio hacia el. Y no se que hacer, Matt porque los amo a ambos de diferentes maneras

-Elena no puedes amar a los dos -los ojos celestes de Matt me miraron, sinceros- debes buscar dentro de tu corazón a quien quieres mas -sonreí hacia él, siempre tenia las palabras justas para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Gracias -dije abrazándolo, el dio una palmadas en mi espalda y sonreí.

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando quise darme cuenta, caminaba por la calle tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos

-es tarde -dijo Stefan en el medio de la oscuridad acercándose a mi. Sonreí

-necesitaba salir -dije mirándolo, él camino a mi lado

-si, todo el lío de Silas

-todavía no sabemos que aremos con eso, ya sabes -dije preocupada.- lo del sacrificio -Stefan me miro durante un segundo parándose en seco, lo mire confundida

-Elena todos sabemos que yo lo are, haría cualquier cosa por ti lo sabes no? -se acerco a mi rápidamente y tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-Stefan, no -dije en un susurro

-te amo, Elena. Mas a que a nada en el mundo -cerro los ojos y junto su frente con la mía, haciendo que cierre los míos también. Acerco sus labios, y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Me beso con delicadeza, como tanto tiempo atrás, protegiéndome. Y sentí que estaría a salvo con él, que le pertenecía a el. Que Stefan era el amor de mi vida, y nunca podría olvidarme de nuestra historia

-elena -dijo una voz femenina detrás nuestro, me gire. Mar nos miraba asombrada con Jeremy a su lado

-Mar, Jer -dije de pronto- vamos a casa -me uní a ellos y mire a Stefan el solo me sonrió y se fue

* * *

-es que no lo entiendo -me dijo Mar mas tarde, cuando estábamos solas- tu amas a Damon

-es complicado, mar -ella me miro con inocencia. Aun no podía creer que Mar era mi hermana, era tan buena y divertida, era una esperanza y me encantaba tenerla con nosotros.

-no lo es -dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules- mira Elena, es muy sencillo. Solo debes pensar con quien te imaginas, por ejemplo yo cuando salgo con...-se detuvo de golpe

-con? -pregunte riendo. Ella se ruborizo

-es que aun no debía decírtelo -dijo vergonzosa- pero estoy saliendo con Jer -mis ojos se abrieron de golpe

-en serio? -pregunte asombrada

-si, no te molesta ¿no? -negué con la cabeza- es que el, no lo se. Me encanta -sonrió abiertamente y la abrase.

-que suerte -le dije- me da gusto que al menos una de nosotras sea feliz

-Elena ambas sabemos que amas a uno de ellos, solo debes averiguar quien. -Mar me miro- y no debes guiarte por lo que te digan los demás, solo sigue a tu corazón

-ya dos personas me dijeron eso hoy, sucede que mi corazón es rebelde y no sabe lo que quiere -reí

-escucha bien y veras que encontraras una respuesta -Mar sonrió y se acomodo en la cama luego bostezo.

-creo que deberíamos dormir -dije débilmente, ella solo asintió. No nos llevábamos tanta edad, pero parecía una niña, era mi hermanita. Bese su frente y me acomode a su lado. Pensé en todo lo vivido hoy y no podría estar mas confundida, encima el tema de Silas, pronto abría mas muertes sino solucionábamos eso, y no podía soportarlo. No podría soportar el dolor de perder a alguien, no otra vez, daría mi vida si fuera necesario. De pronto una idea surgió en mi mente, siempre había estado ahí solo que negaba a aceptarlo, yo daría mi vida, repetí, lo haría, por los seres a los que amo.

* * *

**_No me mateeeen! al menos les puse algo delena...me dieron risa sus comentarios todas preocupándose por que Elena termine con Damon y no por quien morirá jajaja, no puedo prometerles nada, mi mente es una locura ahora mismo..._**

_**Espero que les aya gustado el cap, gracias por leer :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Contado por Katherine_**

Ya no sabia como seguir con mi vida, era un desastre, no podía continuar sola y no sabia que hacer conmigo, ni de como me sentía hacia Stefan, ni siquiera hacia Damon, tampoco sabia como iba a recuperar a Mar, ahora que todos sabían la verdad, ni como iba a convertirme en vampira, pero lo haría, de lo único que estaba total e irremediablemente segura era de que odiaba a Elena, era una persona despreciable, ella me había robado todo lo que me importaba, ella tenia mi felicidad y se había quedado con esa vida que yo nunca tuve y por eso debía morir, porque yo la odiaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Porque esa maldita, esa copia barata de mi no me ganaría.

Me vestí, provocativamente, como sabia que a el le gustaba, con un vestido corto que me llegaba casi a la rodilla, no era demasiado apretado ni tan poco. Mis labios estaban de un color rojo sangre, y mis ojos mas negros que nunca. Traía tacos altos, con los que apenas podía caminar. Y ropa interior de encaje, roja pasión, haciendo juego con mi boca. Me parecía lo indicado para la ocasión. Me mire una ultima vez en el espejo, y sonreí, estaba perfecta.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la Mansión Salvatore me sentí nerviosa de pronto, odiaba este sentimiento de vergüenza que tenia, dada mi condición. Pero todo esto pronto cambiaría, porque ahora el seria el que me salve de esto. Pensé en lo irónico que era esto, ya que en otra época había sido al revés, ese tiempo lejano que recordaba haber pasado a su lado, de todas maneras las dos cosas llevaban a un mismo fin...el amor. Ese sentimiento que me había perseguido por siglos cuando pensaba en él, esa sensación de la que no podía desprenderme. Katherine estas olvidando a que viniste, me dije seriamente, era cierto no podía desviarme del tema, no podía dejar que mis sentimientos me nublen, porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para apagarlos, no cuando se trataba de él, no cuando imaginaba otra vez sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, su voz, no podía dejar de sentir cuando recordaba a...

-Stefan -dije a medida que el me abría la puerta

-Katherine -su voz salio agotada- ¿que haces aquí? -pregunto dejándome pasar. Mire la casa con ojos curiosos

-¿estas solo? -respondí con otra pregunta. Me acerque a él y pase un dedo por su tórax, Stefan se tenso bajo mi tacto

-si, ¿porque? -me acerque mas a el, sigilosa, sonriendo levemente. El no se alejo pero tampoco se acerco, estaba inmóvil en su lugar mientras me miraba con ojos confundidos. Toque su espalda con mis manos, y luego tome las suyas y las puse sobre mis caderas, el parecía nervioso. Un temblor me recorrió al sentir el tacto de su piel contra mi cuerpo. Lo mire fijamente, con esa sonrisa de picardia aun en mi cara, entonces lo bese. Stefan no se negó, solo se quedo allí como una estatua. Algo andaba mal, el no me estaba besando, solo se dejaba besar por mi. Aquello me molesto y dolió, Stefan no deseaba esto tanto como yo. Lo seguí besando, abriendo mi boca, permitiendole entrar. Cuando tome una de sus manos y la puse sobre mis senos pareció encenderse como una llama. Me beso con pasión y lujuria. Llevándome contra una pared a velocidad vampirica, me apretó contra esta. Lo bese con ardiente deseo, queriendo mas de el, fundiendo nuestras lenguas en una sola. Stefan paro de golpe y me miro, corrí el pelo dejandole ver mi cuello. El se quedo allí, mirándome, tenia la boca abierta y estaba agitado. Sabia exactamente lo que quería, conocía esa mirada de deseo y poder que el tenia ahora. Stefan quería morderme, y yo se lo permitiría, yo me dejaría morder por el, porque eso es lo que había venido a buscar aquí, porque quería sentir todo eso que el vampirismo te brindaba.

-no -dijo el de golpe separándose de mi

-Stefan -lo agarre de un brazo pero el se soltó- ¿porque no? -pregunte dolida y enfadada

-porque no te amo Katherine -sus palabras se clavaron en mi profundo, como miles de agujas ardientes, su mirada sincera me decía que no podía estar mintiéndome

-eso, eso no es cierto -titubee

-amo a Elena, ayer cuando nos besamos me di cuenta, siempre la he amado, y siempre lo are -dijo el frío y distante. Con sus ojos verdes claros mirándome, esos ojos que alguna vez allá lejana, me habían pertenecido, y ahora me miraban como si no me reconocieran, y no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que me mirase como si fuéramos dos extraños, porque eso quería decir que todo lo que habíamos vivido no significo nada. Que solo eran recuerdos borrosos de mi mente, que algún día se eliminarían. Que solo era una ilusión, y no podía permitir eso, Stefan me pertenecía, el era mio, solo mio. Y yo...yo era mía también.

-solo amas que ella se parezca a mi -dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, el me miro con lastima

-no puedes estar mas equivocada -me dijo con voz grave- con Elena tenemos una conexión que tu nunca podrás entender ni igualar. Y se que aunque ahora no estemos juntos, aunque tomemos caminos separados siempre nos amaremos y terminaremos juntos.-trate de no escuchar sus palabras porque el dolor era demasiado, porque su declaración quemaba en lo mas profundo de mi alma- voy a dar mi vida por ella -dijo luego de un segundo. Lo mire aterrada, sin saber a que aferrarme- voy a sacrificarme por nuestro amor -finalizo, su mirada era triste. Me enfurecí aun mas, no podía odiarla mas de lo que ya la odiaba, y encima por su culpa se iría la única persona que me había importado

-que romántico -dije con ironía- linda manera de terminar una historia de amor -mis palabras le dolieron pero no me importo, porque ya hablaba desde mi odio

-no lo entiendes. Nunca lo entenderás -bajo la cabeza y sonrió levemente- nuestro amor es eterno -dijo y entonces me miro con ojos helados. Y sentí que el odio se acrecentaba en mi interior formando ese pozo al que siempre caía, ese donde no había escapatoria sino la muerte.

* * *

Stefan me dejo sola en la gran mansión y yo no sabia que pensar, solo había una alternativa para salir de esto: Damon.

El se encontraba en su cuarto, llegar a Damon no seria tan difícil, el se hacia el fuerte pero era como yo una desilusión lo rompería por dentro y sabia exactamente que decirle para que así fuera.

-Damon -susurre entrado a su cuarto, el me miro y rodó los ojos

-Katherine ¿porque tu presencia no me anima? -me pregunto dirigiendo su vista a un papel que tenia entre las manos

-oh lo siento -dije haciendo voz dulce- siento por todo lo que estas pasando -me acerque a el y puse una mano sobre su mejilla el parecía extrañado

-¿de que hablas?

-del beso de Stefan y Elena, te habrá destruido -Damon me miro uniendo sus cejas y luego relajo su expresión

-JA -rió irónicamente- no te creo, Katherine -me ignoro volviendo su vista al papel

-Stefan me lo ha dicho recién -dije inocentemente. El me miro durante unos segundo y luego su rostro se puso en estado de shock- pero se como animarte -toque sus hombros con ambas manos, su cuerpo quedo debajo del mio y roce mis labios con los suyos, eso pareció despertarlo. Se alejo rápidamente de mi, hasta quedar en otra esquina lo mire con el pelo revuelto

-vete -me dijo en tono frío, pero yo solo sonreí- ahora -su voz era dura y grave. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de que Damon no estaba bromeando sino que hablaba en serio, y que si no me iba podría matarme. Sin ganas me levante, pero antes de cruzar el umbral con voz ahogada y sincera le dije:

-de veras lo siento

* * *

¿Que era mas peligroso que una mujer dolida? nada, no había nada mas peligroso que yo en este momento, porque el odio que sentía podía hacer cualquier cosa de mi, hasta transformarme en eso que nunca fui. Siempre había odiado el rechazo, era algo que no podía soportar, un sentimiento tan...estúpido, me dije. En este momento era capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de matar aunque no tuviera las armas para hacerlo, ni la fuerza suficiente, porque el odio era todo lo que necesitaba y quería en este instante. Y estaba todo dedicado a una persona, Elena.

"Matar"esa palabra era una suave repetición mientras avanzaba hacia la casa, como una rima imaginaria en mi cabeza. Mi sonrisa malévola se ensanchaba cada vez mas que me acercaba a la puerta, con una estaca de madera tallada como única herramienta para acabar con esa perra. Mi corazón latía rápido y sentía que iba a desmayarme pero nada me impedía seguir con mi plan. Abrí la puerta lentamente, escondiendo la estaca en mi espalda. Alguien apareció delante de mi me sobresalte de pronto

-Kath -dijo Mar asustada, se me acerco- ¿todo bien? -me miro con ojos grandes y azules

-si -dije débilmente- solo...debo hablar con Elena, ¿sabes donde esta? -puse mi mejor cara de mentira y bondad. Ella me miro desconfiada pero finalmente sonrió

-ella esta arriba -me dijo con voz dulce.

-gracias -fingí una sonrisa. Ahora todo se reducía a esto, a este momento de guerra, a esta pelea que hace tiempo habia esperado ganar. Elena estaría desprevenida, entonces cuando menos lo espere le clavaría la estaca, bien profundo para que no llegue a quitársela. Luego me reiría de ella, y diría que todo fue un accidente y Stefan se daría cuenta de quien ama es a mi, de que siempre ha sido así. Y por fin seria feliz.

-Katherine -ella me miro cuando entre, sus ojos inyectados con desprecio hacia mi, la cosa es mutua santa, le dije por dentro

Me acerque a ella rápidamente y empuñe la estaca en su pecho, pero no llego siquiera a rozarle ya que Elena se movió velozmente hasta quedar del otro lado de la habitación.

-que sucede? -Mar irrumpió en la habitación. No me dio tiempo de pensar, la agarre del cuello y puse la punta de la madera en el cortándolo.

Elena se acerco a mi, desafiante, me aleje de ella con Mar aun en mis brazos que lloraba débilmente

-¿que quieres? -pregunto Elena, tan idiota como siempre

Yo reí irónicamente

-¿que quiero?-pregunte- quiero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Elena, quiero que veas lo que yo no pude ver en un momento, lo que yo no aproveche. -solté a Mar poco a poco acariciándole el cabello- quiero que te decidas y tengas el coraje de amar a quien verdaderamente deseas. -senti como mi escudo se rompia lentamente- Quiero que Stefan me ame -las lagrimas acudieron a mis ojos, y ella se acerco a mi pero no la deje, la apunte con la estaca, advirtiéndola- quiero que el viva -dije desde lo mas profundo de mi- porque lo amo, y no soportaría verlo morir

-¿katherine que dices? -pregunto juntando sus cejas- stefan no morirá

-si lo ara, el dará su vida por ti. El ara el sacrificio -lagrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas ardientes- y no...no puedo soportarlo -dije entre sollozos, Mar se me acerco y me abrazo

-el no morirá, porque yo no lo permitiré -ella miro a Mar como si no pudiera escuchar de lo que hablábamos. Entonces lo supe, sabia lo que ella quería hacer y una idea acudió a mi. "Ella dará su vida, ella dará su vida por los que ama", "Nuestro amor es eterno", había dicho Stefan, y así era. Seria eterno.

* * *

_**Pueden creer que había escrito todo el cap y se me borro? :'( casi lloro les juro! pero bueno acá lo reescribí con lo que me acorde, trate de hacerlo igual pero no quedo tan bien como el anterior.**_

_**Siempre me voy por las ramas con Katherine, su mente es tan interesante, divertida y cruel, me encanta hacer sus pov's! El próximo es MUY triste, no se como puedo ser tan malvada para escribir algo así les advertí que soy peor que la Plec así que no quiero oír quejas...jajaja. No dejen de leer, se sorprenderán, espero que les este gustado el curso que toma esto a la persona que me dijo lo de apagar la humanidad de Damon no seria muy útil, porque no quedan caps ya, y un Damon sádico realmente no ayudaría. Pero agradezco tu opinión, y tal vez así sea como lo hagan en Tvd, no se me había ocurrido antes. Gracias, como siempre por sus comentarios, por ustedes sigo escribiendo! GRACIAS! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Contado por Stefan_**

Sentí que mi cuerpo estaba listo cuando el dolor punzante me recorrió la sangre, haciendo que me girara hacia un costado. Vi a Damon tratando de interponerse, estaba gritando pero su voz era lejana, como un suave murmullo. Cerré los ojos, Silas estaba delante de mi agarrándome el cuello, aferrándose a esa vida que pronto terminaría, y yo me dejaba ir. Dejaba a mi cuerpo a la deriva, para que el hechizo fuera menos doloroso, para que pronto todo esto terminara. Otra punzada, otro dolor, como agujas clavándose en mi, como fuego y hielo a la vez, era la peor sensación que alguna vez había sentido y sin embargo la mas placentera, porque gracias a mi ella seguiría viva, y mi hermano también y todos a los que amaba. Mi columna se torció hacia atrás, el cielo negro se debatía por no largarse a llover, y justo cuando una gota callo en mi nariz, lo escuche, esa voz aguda, esa voz que tantas veces me había dicho que me amaba, esa voz conocida se acercaba a mi, y yo me debatía por girarme, por mirarla. De pronto todo se hizo mas claro y la vi.

Su pelo castaño y lacio, sus ojos marrones asustados, su cuerpo frágil y fuerte a la vez, sus manos temblorosas

-Elena -susurre débilmente, entonces ella hizo algo que nunca podre olvidar.

* * *

8 horas antes del sacrificio:

Este es el ultimo día que tenemos para matar a Silas, me dije en cuanto desperté. Todavía no teníamos asegurado como hacerlo, bueno ellos no lo tenían yo sabia que debía morir, porque era mi destino y porque lo haría por ella.

Las voces aun no se habían ido de mi cabeza y sentí esa sensación de que estaban jugando conmigo, que me hacían decir cosas que no quería ni sentía. Pero todo eso acabaría pronto, porque después de todo yo solo buscaba la paz, la paz con mi hermano, la paz con Elena, la paz en general. Yo quería y debía morir, y estaba listo para hacerlo.

-hermano -dijo Damon en cuanto me vio

-Damon -mi voz salio sin mucha energía

-la bruja ya esta lista para el sacrificio, lo haremos esta noche -asentí hacia el- solo debemos llevar a Katherine, lo cual no sera difícil ahora que es humana -Damon me miro, impenetrable. Volví a asentir, como si aceptara todo lo que dijera, aunque no lo hacia. Porque Katherine se merecía morir, y yo lo sabia, hasta ella lo sabia, pero no podría permitírselo, porque no puedo dejar que ella de su vida por mi. Porque aunque lo niegue, y no quiera aceptarlo aun tengo sentimientos por ella. Se que es estúpido, que no tiene sentido, que después de lo que le dije ayer esto debería estar fuera de mi mente, pero debía decirle eso, porque el dolor de ver su mirada al darse cuenta de que yo moriría seria insoportable. Prefería que me odie y así ahorrarle ese sentimiento. Ya me sobraba con tener que soportar el dolor de Elena y Damon cuando lo supieran, pero entonces yo no estaría aquí, porque el sacrificio lo haría antes que lo acordado, ya había llamado a la bruja para que lo hiciera conmigo. Damon me miro, el sabia que ocultaba algo, pero no lo descubriría o al menos no lo dejaría.

-deberíamos avisarles a los demás -dije débilmente, el asintió. La atmósfera era pesada e incomoda. Damon se dirigió a la puerta y yo fui tras el, se paro de golpe

-¿es cierto? -pregunto mirándome con esa mirada de dolor

-¿que cosa?

-que te besaste con Elena -suspire amargamente, no ahora, me dije, no puedo soportar pelear contigo ahora, no antes de mi muerte

-yo la bese -dije en un susurro- ella se dejo -él me miro, pero no dijo nada solo salio por la puerta. Damon estaba dolido, nunca lo había visto así pero pronto todo terminara hermano, me dije, pronto tendrás a Elena, y deberás cuidarla como yo no pude, unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos pero no las deje. Mire por ultima vez dentro de la mansión y con voz caída dije: -adiós.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Elena todo parecía silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Pisamos el porche con cuidado, con Damon parandome con su mano a cada rato tratando de escuchar algo, pero no podia hacerlo asi como yo tampoco, nada, no se oia ni sentía nada.

Toco el timbre con delicadeza, se oyó un murmullo del otro lado y ambos nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

-Damon, Stefan -Mar nos miro con asombro y dolor

-Mar -dijo Damon tocandole los hombros- que pasa? -ella lo miro fijo y luego a mi. Entonces se largo a llorar.

-entonces Katherine estuvo aqui -dije pensando en lo que nos habian contado

-me amenazo -Mar hablo con lagrimas en los ojos y Jeremy la abrazo. Elena aparecio en la habitacion y Damon se paro de golpe poniendose frente a ella

-que ocurrio? -pregunto en tono grave ella suspiro

-ya saben Katherine no esta en su mejor momento -ella bajo la vista hacia mar, como diciendonos que no podia hablar con ella aqui

-esa perra -dijo Damon con furia- no se detendrá hasta obtener lo que quiere, y eso es ser vampira -Elena y yo lo miramos, deteniéndolo. Si el llegaba a decir que querian utilizar a Katherine para el hechizo, Mar nos odiaria. Yo sabia perfectamente su historia y tambien sabia que ella la apresiava mucho, y tambien que Katherine no era tan mala como aparentaba. De pronto escuche una voz en mi mente, esa que hacia tiempo ya se habia adueñado de mi y ahora hablaba con palabras graves y frivolas "muerte" dijo en un susurro "y terror" luego se escucho una risa estrepitosa que me hizo temblar

-Stefan que sucede? -pregunto Elena, acercandoseme

-Silas -dije con voz débil. Pero el nombre a penas se escucho ya que en ese mismo momento Matt entro con un cuchillo en la mano y se acerco a Jeremy, el se paro de golpe y se puso delante de Mar, Elena grito desesperada y Damon trato de alcanzar a Matt, pero el se corrió de golpe como si fuera un vampiro, luego se acerco otra vez a Jeremy y clavo el cuchillo en su brazo haciendo que la sangre roja y caliente saliera de este. Jeremy grito y Mar también

-Para -dijo elena llorando desconsoladamente, la agarre en un impulso por protegerla- por favor -sus palabras salían entre lagrimas

Matt se dirigió a ella y de golpe se abrió la puerta dejando a la vista alguien igual a mi.

-se de su plan -dijo con voz grave- y no lo conseguirán -sonrió maleficamente y Damon se puso delante de el, en un acto impulsivo

-no te temo, Silas -dijo casi escupiendo las palabras. Silas me miro a mi y luego asintió, entonces Matt agarro el cuchillo con ambas manos y se lo clavo profundo en el cuello un grito ahogado salio de su garganta al igual que de la de Elena

-deberían -dijo Silas con voz frívola y luego se fue

* * *

Tratábamos con Damon y Jeremy de calmar a Caroline, Mar y Elena pero nuestros intentos eran en vano, ellas estaban inconsolables. Matt yacía aun en el suelo con la herida de su pecho intacta, con la sangre aun brotando de ella. Lo mire y en un impulso toque su brazo, Matt se despertó de golpe dando una gran bocanada de aire y miro a todos con ojos confusos

-¿que paso? -pregunto con asombro. Elena y caroline se acercaron a nosotros

-Matt -susurro Elena- como...como es posible? -le toco lentamente el brazo comprobando que era real y no una alucinación.

-Silas -dije parando de repente, todos me miraron- el sigue jugando con nosotros

Elena se paro del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, Damon la siguió. Todos tratamos de seguir mirando a Matt que lentamente se paraba del suelo, como si nunca lo hubieran matado. Y es que no lo habían matado, Silas solo había jugado con nosotros una vez mas.

-¿donde vas? -dijo Damon mas adelante con tono frío. Trate de no escuchar pero estaban demasiado cerca

-no me sigas -dijo Elena cortante. Damon la siguió un poco mas a medida que se dirigía a la puerta y pude escuchar un ruido sordo de una bofetada en el medio del silencio- dije que no me sigas -repitió Elena en tono frío y distante, luego se fue.

* * *

Trate de no hacer demasiado ruido cuando salí de la casa, para que esto fuera mas fácil para todos. Toque el suelo fangoso del bosque y Maria se puso al lado mio, acompañándome.

El sol apenas estaba ocultándose en el horizonte, la bruja me miro y luego saco unas velas y las puso cuidadosamente formando un circulo en el suelo.

-todo esta listo -dijo con voz débil, me miro con tristeza en los ojos- estas seguro? -pregunto con dolor. Yo solo asenti tratando de no derramar ninguna lagrima. Las velas se encendieron de golpe y ella cerro los ojos- primero convocaremos a Silas -dijo esperando mi respuesta y yo volví a asentir. Ella solo comenzó a hacer el hechizo

* * *

Elena me miraba con dolor, mientras mi mente viajaba a esos recuerdos vividos hoy. Ella me miro atentamente, mientras Damon mas atrás trataba de acercarse a nosotros, pero algo se lo impedía, el fuego ardía cada vez mas alto a medida que el quería acercarse. Elena toco mi mejilla con el pulgar se acerco a mi lentamente y unió sus labios a los míos, besándome. Fue conciso y suave, luego ella se alejo de mi y me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos. Maria nos miraba con los brazos en alto, Elena se giro a ella y asintió, entonces supe lo que iba a hacer.

Damon trato de vuelta acercarse a nosotros y salio disparado hacia otra parte del bosque, su cuerpo golpeo contra un árbol fuertemente. Elena solo continuo mirándome, mas adelante Silas lanzo un grito que haría temblar a cualquiera, su cuerpo se comenzó a moverse por los espasmos de dolor.

Lentamente sentí como el dolor se transfería de mi cuerpo al de ella.

-no -dije débilmente. Ella me sonrió

-te amo, Stefan -dijo entre lagrimas- mas que a nada -sus manos agarraron las mías- mas que a nadie -me beso una y otra vez. Sentí como sus besos dolían porque sabia que serian los últimos. Mas atrás se oyeron voces lejanas, Matt, Caroline, Mar, Jeremy, todos estaban allí. Y Damon, Damon, que nos miraba con dolor, e intentaba de vuelta pasar ese circulo que nos rodeaba, tratando de salvarnos.

-no -volví a negar. Mi voz salio ahogada, quise levantarme pero me resulto imposible.

-¿sabes? -dijo sonriendo y bajando su rostro- nunca te mentí, no a ti -su voz cada vez mas lejana me llenaba de tristeza. La mire profundo, uniendo mi alma con la suya por un hilo invisible e impenetrable. Ella apoyo su rostro en mi brazo. Mire sus ojos marrones, la claridad y la pureza brillando en ellos, como nunca antes y lo supe, esta chica que estaba frente a mi era el amor de mi vida, era mi razón de vivir, era mi todo

-te amo -le dije despacio. La bese una vez mas, nuestras lagrimas se mezclaron con nuestros labios- solo a ti -le dije con suavidad- a ti -ella sonrió y bese su mano- quiero estar contigo, para siempre -repetí esas palabras dichas alguna vez y sonrió. Su cuerpo se debilito debajo mio y sentí como poco a poco caía y su vida se iba entre mis brazos.

* * *

_**Aiii no me mateen! Les dije que sería triste, solo imagínense todo lo que paso por la mente de Damon en ese momento, todo el dolor que debió haber sentido por no ser elegido. **_  
_**Gracias por sus comentarios siempre son una inspiración, por favor no sean demasiado crueles conmigo por este cap, y recuerden que la moneda siempre tiene dos caras...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Contado por Damon:**_

Me era inevitable apartar mi vista del cuerpo de Elena, que yacía sin vida en los brazos de mi hermano, aun en el suelo. El dolor que sentía era inexplicable, como si toda mi vida estuviera pasando en cámara lenta y aun podía sentir las manos de elena tocando mi cuerpo hace meses atrás, cuando eramos felices, me dije, porque lo eramos, no podía negarlo. Con ella la vida era tan fácil que hasta esto no me había preocupado, porque había llegado a aceptar sus criticas, porque cada vez que nos besábamos el mundo desaparecía, porque cuando su piel estaba en contacto con la mía no podía evitar sentir un temblor recorriendome. Y ahora todo eso estaba tan lejano porque nada se podía comparar a esto, no solo por su muerte sino porque le había elegido, ella había escogido a Stefan, a mi hermano y todo lo vivido parecía solo una ilusión, algo que produjo mi mente y que ahora no existía. Porque la realidad me había golpeado tan fuerte que ahora mi corazón estaba roto, a lo lejos escuche algo, alguien hablaba pero se escuchaba lejano

-Damon -dijo una voz conocida, me di la vuelta. Mar me tendía su mano para que me levantase. El fuego al rededor de mi hermano se había esparcido y el estaba llorando sobre el suelo. No había ningún cuerpo en sus brazos, ni siquiera el de Silas mas atrás, que también había muerto. Me acerque a Stefan, el se paro y me abrazo con brazos fuertes

-se ha ido, Damon -me dijo entre sollozos, yo aun estaba en shock y solo pude darle un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras lagrimas gruesas inundaban mis ojos.

-nunca me ha querido -dije entonces, mi voz sonó extraña, demasiado grave demasiado fría- todo fue una farsa -esta vez estaba furioso, como si pudiera golpear a alguien en cualquier momento. Mar se acerco a mi pero la aleje de golpe- nunca -repetí con voz ahogada, Stefan me miro con tristeza en sus ojos- nunca -dije de vuelta y las lagrimas salieron como un torbellino, el sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte y la idea vino a mi mente como una luz brillante, me saque el anillo de golpe y Mar profirió un grito profundo, Stefan se acerco a mi rápidamente pero me aleje a la velocidad de la luz, acerque mi cuerpo al puente Wickery, el agua se veía profunda y cristalina, el sol apenas se alzo y pude sentir como sus rayos calientes me quemaban profundo, cerré mis ojos, dejándome ir.

-no -dijo Stefan mas atrás- damon no es lo que crees, ella no era...-pero su frase quedo inconclusa, tapada por otra voz

-Damon, soy yo -dijo alguien conocido a mi lado, me gire y la vi, tan angelical como siempre allí, parada frente a mi con los ojos confundidos, e inyectados de miedo. Sentí como los rayos quemaban cada vez mas profundo, entonces salte.

* * *

Cuando desperté, Stefan estaba a mi lado y nos encontrábamos en la Mansión, el me sonrió un segundo y entonces se alejo

-¿que ocurrió? -pregunte sorprendido, mire mi mano. El anillo estaba allí- yo...pero tu, Elena. -lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿ella no era Elena? -Stefan bajo la vista hacia el suelo, parecía mas triste que nunca

-no -dijo mirándome

-¿entonces? -pero mi pregunta no tenia sentido, porque sabia perfectamente quien era, porque sabia que Katherine se había sacrificado por Stefan, porque le amaba

-supongo -dijo stefan- que me he dado cuenta de eso que siempre ha estado ahí -su voz era apenas un susurro- ame, amaba, y amo a Katherine lamentablemente mis sentimientos salieron demasiado tarde -el bajo la cabeza me pare y puse una mano sobre su hombro

-lo siento -le dije mirándolo, el sonrió levemente.

-debo irme -dijo, entonces

-donde? -pregunte asombrado

-Caroline ha decidido salir del pueblo, quiere conocer otros lugares. Matt nos acompañara también -dijo girando los ojos

-¿a donde irán? -reí, Stefan se mostró mas animado

-New Orleans -pareció mas una pregunta que una respuesta, le sonreí abiertamente

-dale un puñetazo a klaus de mi parte -dije y lo abrase

-lo are -el se alejo de mi- adiós, hermano -me miro de una manera que nunca me había mirado y lo supe, ya no habría pleitos, ya no habría competencia. Desde ahora todo seria paz, porque por una vez en toda eternidad podría estar con la mujer que amo. Mire a la puerta y Elena entro por ella, con algo de vergüenza, Stefan la saludo con un abrazo, luego agarro una valija del suelo, nos dedico una sonrisa a ambos y salio.

* * *

Nos mirábamos como si nos conociéramos demasiado, como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde que la vi caminando por la ruta, con sus pensamientos de adolescente, sobre romper con su novio o no, cuando yo le había dicho esas palabras que lo habían cambiado todo, donde ella me había mirado y preguntado que quería y fui tan torpe y orgulloso para no darme cuenta de que solo la quería a ella, que solo necesitaba a Elena. Y luego nuestras peleas y reconciliaciones, mi maldad y su carácter chocando con el mio, su persona que me había cambiado, que me hacia preguntarme por mis actos, yo había cambiado solo por ella. Ella era mi razón de ser y no podía evitar amarla mas que a mi mismo.

-no puedo creer que dudes de que te amo -me dijo algo enojada

-bueno, tus indecisiones causaron eso. De todos modos aun no entiendo lo de Katherine

-sh -ella se acerco a mi y puso un dedo sobre mis labios, me miro fijamente a los ojos- no quiero hablar de eso ahora -dijo en tono divertido

-te amo -le dije acercándome y besándola con pasión. Me separe un segundo y Elena habló

-te amo, Damon -cuando pronuncio mi nombre la bese de vuelta, su cuerpo cayo sobre la cama y yo encima de ella. Me separe un poco para ver su rostro, y sus ojos se unieron con los míos formando ese vinculo de amor eterno que inevitablemente nos unía y el cual no cambiaría porque yo le dije lo que ella quería, un amor que la consuma, pasión, aventura y un poco de peligro. Y eso tendríamos, porque seguíamos siendo nosotros porque ella era Elena y yo era Damon y así seguiría, solo que esta vez seriamos felices.

-¿que hacemos ahora? -pregunte divertido, besandole el cuello. Ella agarro mi cara entre sus manos, me beso lentamente y en un suspiro dijo:

**-amarnos**

Fin, hasta ahora.

* * *

_**Tvd esta empezando mañana y yo terminando hoy jajaja. Me parece bien darle un final feliz a estos dos después de todo se lo merecen, su amor es único, sincero y real. Perdón por los giros stelenas y las complicaciones pero ya saben, es Tvd, mucho drama... si tengo que arrepentirme de algo seria de matar a Katherine, ya que es mi personaje favorito, pero creo que no estaría tan mal que muera, no si lo hace por una causa justa, como en este caso. Una idea que cruzo por mi mente era dejar final abierto, que apareciera Tatia, y que vuelvan los originales pero era demasiado complicado así que fui por lo sencillo jajaja ya veremos como harán en tvd.**_

_**Gracias a todas las que leyeron y comentaron este fict. Gracias también por los favoritos y follows, son geniales! **_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima, besos, Rocío :) **_


End file.
